Le Défis des Jeux
by Twifictions
Summary: Bella Swan et Edward Cullen , sont deux lycéens qui se déteste ils vont s'éprendre l'un de l'autre , mais finissent par se séparer malgrès leurs sentiment toujours présent ils vont se provoquer par défis pour se réatirer l'un vers l'autre.
1. Résumé

*Les personnages sont tous humains !

Le Défi des Jeux

Résumé : Bella Swan est une jeune lycéene considérée comme la fille la plus ringarde du lycéé et Mlle Je-sais-tout , elle a quand même ses amis qui l'épaulent. De son côté Edward Cullen est le mec le plus populaire du lycée celui qui méprisent tous le monde . Ils se haÏsse mais vont s'éprendre tout deux d'une grande amitiée puis d'amour. En cause de leurs nombreuses disputes ils se séparent mais biensûr les sentiments sont toujours là et ça ne s'ârrete pas la ils vont se provoquer mutuellement par de petits défis. C'est à qui craquera le premier et se retournera vers l'autre ?...


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Je suis Isabella Swan, enfin je déteste ce prénom alors je me fait appeler Bella, à la vue de tous le lycée je suis la grande ringarde et Mlle Je-sais-tout , mais j'ai quand même mon amie Angela, ma meilleure amie Alice qui est aussi la petite amie de Jasper Hale et la soeur d'Edward Cullen . Ma cousine Rosalie Hale qui est la soeur de Jasper et la petite amie d' Emmett, Jasper, lui, et le petit ami d'Alice le meilleur ami d'Edward , le frère de Rosalie donc mon cousin. Et ... il ya lui, Edward Cullen le frère d'Alice , le meilleur ami de Jasper et .. mon pire ennemi, je ne le supporte il méprise tous le monde toutes les filles bavent devant lui c'est vraiment pathétique! Il est prétentieux, méprisant, manipulateur... Bref ! Je me lève , me prépare pour aller au lycée affronter une de ces affreuses journée...


	3. Chapitre 1

Voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci por vos review ça me fait super plaisir , c'est très encouragant c'est ma première fic et je suis pas trop confiante je suis pas très doué en écriture j'ai que 13 ans bref et je vais essayer de taper le deuxième chapitre au plus vite encore merci, gros bisous à tous ! J'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire .

Chapter 1

J'arrivais sur le parking du lycée , à peine elle me vit sortir de l'internat qu' Alice me sauta au cou comme tous les matins , son air horrifié à la vue de mes vêtements,ça aussi comme tous les matins. Eh oui! Alice est une mordue de la mode, elle est vraiment mal tombé avec moi.

- Non mais tu t'es vue Bella ! Que tu n'en est rien a faire de la mode est une chose mais t'habiller comme un sac en est une autre ! Ca te vas trois fois trop grand! Cria-t-elle.

- Je sais Alice mais tu sais que je n'accorde pas la moindre importance à ce genre de chose ! Les vêtements servent uniquement à ne pas s'exiber et je me fiche complètement de se que peuvent penser les autres ! Répondis-je en me dirigant vers ma salle de classe.

- Ouais ben quand même ! Bon on se retrouve à la pause déjeuner ! Lança-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

Je soufflai puis rentrer sous les regards scrutateurs et moqueurs de mes " camarades" entrain de me reluquer et là comme à son habitude Cullen me lança une de ses remarques inutiles et complétement stupides qui ne faisait rire que lui ( enfin non toute la classe mais vu qu'ils sont tous stupides ça ne fait aucune différences).

- Eh Swan!Qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé t'as pas trouvée tes vêtements alors t'as pris tes draps?

-C'est très mal vue de la part de quelqu'un qui ne sais pas ce qu'est une brosse !Utilise un paillasson ce sera toujours mieux que tes cheveux ! Le remballais-je avec le sourire le plus ironique possible en marchant jusqu'à ma place .

Le cours débuta et passa à une lenteur exubérante tous comme le reste des cours de la matinée jusqu'au déjeuner.

Arrivée à la cafétéria , je pris un plateau, un repas et me dirigeais vers la table où se trouvaient Angela, Alice, Rosalie et Emmett quand quelqu'un ( je devine direct qui c'est ) me rentre dedans avec un vers de soda qui se renverse dans sa totalité sur mes vêtements. Je lève la tête et biensûr, Cullen.

- Oh Swan quel hasard ! C'est bizarre je suis absolument pas désolé ,mais c'est pas bien grave c'est pas une grande perte si par le grand des hasards où se ne serait pas du soda et que ça ne parte pas ! T'as intêret à me faire des excuses pour ce matin en cours. Depêche !

- D'une tu me parle autrement je suis pas ton chien comme toutes ces pimbêches qui bavent devant toi et de deux t'attends que j'aille posée mes affaires à ma table et je viendrai te faire des excuses à ta table alors tu peux aller t'assoires !

- Très bien ! Et j'attends !

Il retourna à sa table moi à la mienne posa mes affaires et pris mes tortillas avec plein de sauce dans mon plateau me dirigea vers lui. Il était dos à moi PARFAIT ! Je lui tapotais l'épaule avec mon doigt il se retourna et je lui écrasai mon plat sur son crâne et lui dit :

- Je suis absolument désolé pour ce matin en cours j'aurai dû préciser que tu ne connaissais pas le shampoing non plus, mais bon grâce à moi tu vas pouvoir l'utiliser pour la première fois de ta vie qui sais ? Et aussi je regrette de ne pas avoir fais ça avant avec une caméra qui plus est ! Oh et au faite Cullen : Vas te faire f***** !

Et je partis super satisfaite de moi. Alice me sauta dessus et sautillais sur sa chaise comme une folle, et pourtant c'est son frère mais bon elle ne supportais pas son comportement.

Je partis en cours en avance comme tous les jours et la prof d'espagnol me demanda d'aller chercher une cassette pour le cours dans son casier, je pris les clés qu'elle me tendis puis alla chercher la cassette.

La fin de journée est là je rentrai chez moi (dans ma chambre d'internat), je fis mes devoirs puis me fis à manger, une fois le repas terminée et la vaisselle faite je me mis dans mon lit et sombrais vite.

Le lendemain , toujours pareils petite routine ,Cullen et ses remarques à la cons, je prenais même plus la peine de lui répondre . Tous les cours se passent bien malgrès les interros sauf en espagnol la prof m'avait convoquée alors je vînt à son bureau et elle m'expliqua.

- Isabella Swan tu confirme bien que hier je t'ai donné ma clé de casier pour aller chercher une cassette ?

J'aquiescai ne voyant pas là où elle voulait en venir, puis elle continua.

- Bon et bien figure toi que les sujets d'interros ont disparus hier justement...

Owowo ! Je commence à comprendre là elle va m'accuser bien que se soit peu probable qu'une èlève aussi serieuse que moi puisse faire une chose pareil ...blablabla je connais la chansons on ma fais le même coup à Phoenix. Sauf que je ne voyais pas comment je pourrais me "défendre". Puis elle reprit ...

- Je ne pense pas que c'est toi car tu es une élève très serieuse ( Tiens qu'est-ce -que je disais elle vas commencer son blabla! Grrrr) , tu ne te fait jamais remarquer ( Ah ouais tu crois ça !) mais... il n'y a que toi qui a eu accès au casier alors je suis désolée ( Ben je peux te dire que t'as pa l'air de l'être ! ) mais tu iras trois heures en retenus !

Oh la m****! Qui-est-ce-qui aurait pu m'en vouloir pour que j'aille en ... CULLEN ! En plus il était là quand elle me l'a demandée ! Ahhhhhh j'ai envie de le frapper ! Mais je vais pas entrer dans son jeu, je vais faire comme si de rien était!

_Ta raison c'est bien tu te calme et tu oublies sinon ça va faire qu'empirer ! _me dit ma petite voix interieure.(coté positif)

_Mais n'importe quoi toi, t'as pas vu ce qu'il lui a fait faut qu'elle aille lui botter le cul ! _me dit ma seconde petite voix.(coté négatif)

C'est vrai que c'est tentant, très tentant même ... mais non !

_J'en était sûre qu'elle m'écouterait moi et pas toi nananananère !_

Fermez-la ! J'ai pas dit que j'allais pas me venger ni que j'allais lui botter le cul ! J'ai ma vengeance toute faite si Alice participe ! Demain tous les inconvéniens tombent en même temps, la grève des transports en communs et pour les internes exeptionellement on était obligés de rentrer chez nous car il y avait l'inspection des chambres pendant ce week-end. Il faut qu' Alice, Angela,Rosalie,Emmett et moi sortions avant lui, qu'Alice accepte de lui piquer sa voiture et qu'elle nous rammène tous puis comme ça il se retrouve sans voiture pour rentrer chez lui et il se débrouille !

Les cours terminée je vais taper à la porte de la chambre d'Alice pour lui exposée ce que m'a fait subir son débile de frère ainsi que mon plan de vengeance. Elle accepta de suite et en sauta même de joie avant d'en exploser de rire. Elle m' avait assurer qu'elle s'occuper de tout et de prévenir Angela,Rosalie et Emmett. Génial !

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi nous exécutâmes le plan et Edward arriva sur le parking quand nous étions tous montés,puis il avait l'air très énervé car en plus de sa je fis exprès de mettre les pieds sur les fauteuilles en m'installant.

- Alice rend moi toute suite ma voiture sinon c'est moi qui vient la chercher et tu rentrera à pied ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Ne t'en prend pas à ta soeur elle n'y pour rien, c'est moi je lui est demandée un petit service, pour me venger de l'abruti qui a piquer les sujets d'interro et qui m'a fait porter le chapeau. Bon je te retiens pas plus longtemps parceque si je commence à te faire la causette et que tu dois rentrer à pied tu seras pas chez toi avant demain après-midi ! Lui-répondis-je. Puis je remontais la vitre tintée de la Volvo, qui en demarrant couvrit le grognement d'Edward. Le plan avait fonctionné à merveille, Edward était arrivé le lendemain, quand le soir même il avait appelé ses parents de sa chambre d'hotêl, ils avaient obligé Alice à venir le chercher le lendemain sachant ce qu'on avait fait.

Bizarrement le lundi matin, Cullen était sympa avec moi quand quelqu'un me critiquer il le remettais à sa place et il se mit à coté de moi dans tous les cours, il me faisait la conversation et il était même drôle et beau quand il est sympa ( mais ça (beau) je préféré ne pa me dire que j'avais pu y penser) . C'était tellement étrange que ça en devenait même effrayant. La matinée prit fin et vînt l'heure du déjeuner, je me dirigeais vers ma table.

- Salut ! dis-je.

- Salut ! répondirent-ils.

- Alice , c'est super bizarre ton frère est devenu sympa avec moi, je me prépare, je suspect un truc louche, t'as pas entendu quoi que ce soit qui pourrait se tramer dans mon dos ? lui demandais-je.

- Non, mais je sais peut-être pourquoi il essaye d'être sympa

- Vas-y raconte ça peut toujours m'aider.

- Ben ce week-end je lui ai parlé et je lui ai dit que je le reconnaisais plus depuis qu'il est petit qu'il était devenu méprisant voire quelque fois même méchant et là il a été un peu choqué, il a dit que c'était pas son but qu'il voulait juste que les gens populaire du lycée l'aiment et même en faire parti, parce que tu sais Bella quand il était petit mon frère était à ta place tous le monde ce moquer de lui , ils lui faisaient pire qu'a toi encore ils le frappaient et le surnommé " le raté fini" alors voilà je pense qu'il essaye de se rattraper et qu'il veut pas devenir comme eux.

- Oh ! Je comprends je suis désolée je savais pas.

- Y a pa de mal et puis je comprends son point de vue mais je trouve que ce n'est quand même pas normal vous, vous y êtes pour rien.

Pas faux ! N'empêche ça me faisait un peu de peine même si je me doute que comme moi il veut la pitié de personne en tout cas si il est comme il l'a dit à Alice . L'après-midi s'était bien passée Edward m'avait fait beaucoup rire mais beaucoup moins quand les autres nous fixaient et que les pimbêches ME lancaient des regards meurtriers. J'était tellement concentrée sur les autres que je n'écoutais même plus Edward qui me parler.

- Hein, ça t'embête pas ?

- De quoi ? demandais-je un peu genée, car il s'était aperçu que je l'écoutais pas.

- Je te demandais si ça t'embêterai de m'aider en littérature ?

- Oh euh... non , mais t'es plutôt doué en littérature alors ...

- En ce moment je me relâche et je suis un peu perdu j'ai du mal à me raccrocher au

cours, mais si ça t'embête dit le moi je me vexerai pas. Me coupa-t-il.

- Non , non t'inquiète c'est juste que ça m'étonnais, c'est tout. Répondis-je

- On fait ça dans ta chambre ou dans la mienne ? me demanda-t-il.

Tous le monde se tourna vers nous en lâchant un hoquet de surprise. Je rougis desuite ils croyaient tous qu'il parlait de ... pas de travail en tout cas. J'étais super genée alors que lui était tranquil mort de rire devant la tête que je faisais. Je partis me réfugier dans les toilettes des filles, jusqu'à que les couloirs se vident un peu.

A la pause déjeuner Edward vînt me voir à ma table et me dit.

- Bella je peut te voir un instant s'il te plaît ?

- Mouais . Répondis-je peu convincu.

Je me levais de ma chaise et le suivi, il s'arrêta et me demanda.

- Pourqoui est-ce que tu es partie comme ça tout à l'heure ?

- Je ... en fait ... c'est que j'ai l'impression de revenir en arrière, de revivre exactement la même chose qu'à Phoenix. Tous le monde ce moquaient de moi, ici aussi, puis là-bas j'avais pas d'amis, et un jour j'ai aidée un garçon du lycée pour les cours , puis un autre et ainsi de suite, au fur et à mesure que je les aidait c'était des amis et biensûr les filles du lycée était jalouses donc elles ont inventées que je jouait avec les mec et je me suis retrouvée seule ! Et là , ici, ben ça recommence ! Alors j'avais besoin de calme, pour ça que je suis partie . Racontais-je.

- Je suis désolé je savais pas,ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre pour m'aider.

- Non ça va je vais t'aider, et puis si il arrive ce qui est arrivé à Phoenix ça me permettra de me rattraper, de pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds,et de faire comme si de rien n'était , je ferai la sourde.

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin trop craquant, plus le temps passait plus le temps où je le trouvait méprisant , manipulateur, prétentieux etc ...était loin. Même celui où je le trouvait mignon, maintenant je le trouvait carrément beau et à l'intérieur comme à l'exté ça je devais me l'enlever de la tête .

- Bon on se retrouve dans quelle chambre ? ma demanda-t-il.

- Dans la mienne , après les cours vers 18h30 ? proposais-je.

Il acquiescait , me saluait et nous partâmes chacun de son côté, avant que les cours reprennent, mais avant ça Alice avait bienentendu voulu savoir ce qu'on c'était dit, je lui racontais puis elle me dit.

- Ok alors je viendrai dans ta chambre vers 17h30 pour qu'on puisse parler un peu avant qu'il vienne et je partirai vers 17h 50 pour te laisser le temps de te préparer et c'est moi qui choisie tes vêtements.

- Pas question ! De toutes façons à part prendre une douche j'ai pas à me préparer, c'est pas le premier ministre et puis c'est juste pour l'aider en littérature Alice !

- Oui bon, bon, ça va, t'énerve pas, de toutes façons il faut qu'on y aille, on va arriver en retard en cours.

Les cours terminé je vais dans ma chambre faire mes devoirs , quand j'eus fini Alice arriva comme prévu à 17h30 elle voulu me convincre de mettre une robe, il en était hors de question.

- Allez Bella, une robe dans ta vie ça va pas te tuer !

- Si je dois mettre une robe dans ma vie , ce sera certainement pas pour donner un " cour" de littérature ! me défendis-je en mimant les guillemets à " cour".

Elle grogna et insista tous le long de la conversation jusqu'à 17h50 , et là ce fut mon bonheure. Pas que j'aimais pas Alice mais quand elle insistais elle était pire que tout ou presque.

- Bon je te laisse ET TU MET LA ROBE que je t'ai laissé ! Je viendrai jeter un coup d'oeil avant qu'il arrive !

- Ouais c'est ça !

Puis elle partie , je pris ma douche et à peine sortie , quelqu'un frappa à la porte, pas besoin de demander on sais déjà qui c'est . Je me mis une serviette autour du corp et alla lui ouvrir.

- Quoi encore Alice ! lui criais-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

- Mais t'es pas encore habillée ! Je t'avais que je viendrai voir en plus !

- Je pensais pas que tu le ferais ! Bon maintenant laisse moi je vais m'habiller et je met pas la robe ! lui répondis-je en la mettant dehors.

Je retourné dans la salle de bain pour me sécher les cheveux toujours ma serviette autour du corps mais elle refrappa je retournais vers la porte en lui criant :

- Je te jure que t'ais lourde Alice ! Je t'ais déjà dit qu'il était hors de questions que je mette une robe !

Arrivée à la porte j'ouvris et là, grosse surprise c'était LUI et non pas elle. J'étais là bouchée comme une conne à attendre qui parle. En même temps je savais pas quoi dire si c'est pour dire un truc débile du genre "écoute là je suis à poil alors repasse plus tard" c'est pas la peine de plus une serviette c'est pas bien grand , c'est même petit , alors c'est normal que la parole me manque.

- Euh ... je suis ...désolé...vraiment ! commança t-il en tournant le regard autre part pour ne pas me gener davantage.

- Euh ... c'est pas grave, mais comme t'es en avance je suis pas prête alors ...

Oh je suis trop conne j'avais que si c'était pour dire ça valais mieux que je me taise , j'ai loupé une occasion en or , je l'avais pas formulé de le même manière mais ça veut dire exactement pareil .

- Oh t'inquiète pas j'était juste venu te demander de quoi on aurait besoin pour travailler.

Nan mais t'es serieux là ! D' un livre et un cahier et puis c'est tout pas besoins de matériel ou je ne sais quoi c'est de la littérature pas des maths !

- Ben de ton cahier et de ton livre. Répondis-je.

- Ah bon d'accord.

Je le trouvais intelligent mais là pour le coup...

- Bon ben j'y vais. Dit-il.

Et là je fus surprise de voir qu'il habitait la chambre à coté. Quand il se retourna prêt à rentrer dans sa chambre je l'interpellais.

- Edward !

- Oui .

- T'as mis ta chemise à l'envers ! lui fis-je remarquer en rigolant quelque peu.

- Oh euh ... merci . Répondit- il.

Nous rentrâmes chacun dans sa chambre et finis de se préparer. 18h30 il arriva avec son cahier et son livre de littérature , il posa ses affaires et me rejoignis alors que je fouillais dans mon frigo.

- Tu veux un coup de main ? me lanca-t-il dans mon dos.

- Non, merci j'essaye de mettre la main sur les bières que j'ai achetée. A moins que tu préfére du caffé ou autres choses ? rajoutais-je en me retournant vers lui.

- Mets -moi ce que tu as, t'embête pas.

- J'ai caffé , bières , coca, eau etc... énumérais-je.

- Ben ... une bière ouais je veux bien.

- Ok

Je mis enfin la main sur les bières et lui tendis la sienne. Nous nous mîmes au travail , je lui expliquai, lui était très concentré à ce que je lui disais, même moi j'était moins concentré que lui quand je parlais, je l'était plus sur sa beauté surtout quand il est concentré . Ca suffit maintenant ! Tu te concentre avant que tu dise à voix haute ce que tu pense tout bas et là tu t'en voudras toute ta vie ! Une fois le travail terminé, il resta manger les pizzas que j'avais commandée . La soirée était sympa, nous nous étions bien amusés et nous avions bien ris. La fin de soirée était là, il me souhaita bonne nuit puis se dirigea vers la porte .

- Encore merci pour cette soirée était très agréable, je me suis bien amusé !

- Pas de quoi , moi aussi je me suis bien amusée !

- Bonne nuit Bella. Me souffla-t-il.

- Bonne nuit. Lui répondis-je en fermant la porte.

La porte allait se fermer lorsqu'il la bloqua du pied. Je le regarder d'un air interrogateur.

- Je suis désolé, j'ai juste oublié de te demander quelque chose. Me répondit-il.

- Oh... et bien ... vas-y je t'écoute. Attendis-je

- En fait samedi prochain c'est mon anniversaire et ... je me demandais si tu voulais venir.

- Le samedi qui arrive là ?

- Non celui d'après ,...alors ?

- Ah dans deux semaines ...ben .. ouais, pourquoi pas.

- Cool, je suis content que tu viennes. Lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

J'ouvris les yeux comme deux ronds de flans. Pourquoi ça lui faisait plaisir que je vienne ? il y aurait Jasper son meilleur ami , Austen , Benjamin et tout , que j'y sois ou pas ne changerai rien , il a dû sortit ça par politesse . Mais ce qui me choquais c'était qu'il avait rougi , qui aurait cru qu'un jour Edward Cullen rougirai, devant une fille comme moi en plus . Trop bizarre ces temps-ci !

- Bon ben j'y vais. S'esquiva t-il.

Je fermais la porte et partis me coucher. Je ne m'endormis pas desuite j'arrêter pas de penser à ce qu'il m'avait dit. Déjà c'était bizarre qu'il m'ait invité mais de là à ce que ça lui fasse plaisir, et puis je repenser aussi à la soirée que nous avions passés je crois que c'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie .

_Mais qu'est-ce-que tu raconte Bella ! Déjà t'as fait fort t'es devenu amie avec lui après tous ce qu'il t'a fait et toi maintenant tu dit que tu as passée la meilleure soirée de ta vie parce que tu était avec lui ! Non mais ça va pas bien là haut, redescends de ton nuage tu ne l'aime pas ! _ me dit ma seconde petite voix intérieure. ( coté négatif)

_Mais tais-toi toi , tu n'y connais rien , tu sais même ce que c'est qu'aimer ,t'aime rien !Biensûr que si qu'elle l'aime , c'est évidant ça se vois !_ répondis la première petite voix intérieur. ( coté positif)

Bon la ferme, j'essaye de dormir !

_Ouais c'est ça on te crois , t'essaye pas du tout de ne pas penser à ce que tu pourrais ressentir pour lui ! _Me répondirent-elles ensemble.

Nan pas du tout ! m'exclamais-je. C'est pas vrai je me mets à leur répondre en plus! Peu de temps après je m'endormis. Le matin c'était levé, je me préparais et partis en cours. Comme je m'y était attendu Alice me demanda de tout lui était hyper contente que je vienne à l'anniversaire de son frère , mais encore plus contente qu'il ait pensé à m'inviter. Alice , bizarre ? Non juste un peu.

- Ah au fait il a juste dit qu'il m'inviter , mais il a pas dit à quelle heure ni si c'était chez toi, ici ou autres ... alors tu sais toi ?

- Ouè c'est ni chez moi ni ici on a pas le droit de le dire c'est une surprise on va juste tous se retrouver tous devant chez moi et ensuite on ira à l'endroit tous ensemble mais toi tu viens et tu restes chez moi avant et après les autres et t'as pas le choix ! Oh et au fait ça commence à 23h00 ! M'annonça t-elle toute réjouie de mon petit kidnapping.

- Quoi ! Attends c'est à 23 h 00 mes parents me laisseront jamais rentrer après 12h00 parce que ça les reveillent et si c'est pour rester une heure je préfère pas venir .

- C'est pour ça que je te dit tu viens avant vers 20h15 , tu manges avec nous et tu restes après parce que tu dors chez nous ! Ha ha ha ! Me répondit -elle encore plus fière d'elle.

- Et si je veux pas, tu vas me forcer peut-être ? La provoquais-je .

- Je t'ai dit t'as pas le choix et oui je vais te forcer, te trainer par les cheveux s'il le faut! Me menaça t-elle avec son petit air diabolique.

La journée c'était plutôt bien déroulée mais tous le monde me regardais avec un regard noir même quand je n'était pas avec Edward , en fait ça change pas plus que d'habitude , mais là c'était comme si ils me reprochaient quelque chose enfin bref c'est pas grave !

Le lendemain je sortais de l'internat , traversais le parking du lycée et m'arrêta juste devant la façade du lycée et là ce fut le choc j'avais jamais vu ça ...

Et voilà fin du premier chapitre , j'aimerai que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez , si vous voulez que je détail plus certaines choses parce que je sais que je ne détail pas beaucoup , les vêtement, les lieux , les personnages ... ect . Aussi je voudrai que vous me disiez si vous voulez que mes chapitres soient plus longs parce que quand j'écris je m'en rends pas compte . Bref je vais commençais le deuxième chapitre j'ai déjà des idées peut être que je vais la publier dans une semaines ou peut-être un tout petit peu plus parce qu'avec les fêtes j'aurais moins de temps mais bon ça reste possible . Gros bisous à tous et conseiller moi s'il vous plaît .


	4. Chapter 2

Coucou tous le monde !Je tiens à m'excuser - bien que je sois impardonnable - d'avoir étais super longue à poster ce deuxième chapitre j'ai eu des problème d'ordinateur alors entre les fêtes la reprise des cours les devoirs et tous j'ai mis du temps à tout réécrire et surtout à le faire réparer je suis profondément désolée ! Bisous à tous j'espère au moins qu'il va vous plaire . Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bonne lecture !

Chapter 2

_Le lendemain je sortais de l'internat , traversais le parking du lycée et m'arrêta juste devant la façade du lycée et là ce fut le choc j'avais jamais vu ça ..._

Tous les élèves étaient réunis devant les portes ils manifestaient, mais ça ce n'était rien c'est quand je vis contre quoi que fus choqué. C'était contre MOI ! Car ils avaient appris que je venais à l'anniversaire du mec le plus populaire du lycée donc ils avaient estimés qu'une fille comme moi n'avait rien à faire là. Whoua celle là on me l'avait jamais faite ! Je traversais la foule , je me pris plein d'insultes et de doigts d'honneurs au passage et me dirigeais vers ma salle de classe où m'attendais Alice, Angela , Rosalie, Emmett , Edward (!), Jasper , Benjamin (!) et Austen(!) des amis d' Edward qui faisaient partie de l'équipe de football du lycée.

- Salut . Dis-je .

- Salut. Répondirent-ils l'air vraiment désolés.

- Je suis vraiment désolé je leur ait dit que tu était mon amie et ils m'ont répondu que c'était soit toi soit eux . Biensûr j'allais pas te mettre dehors pour les satisfairent eux alors j'ai dit , vous faits ce que vous voulez, vous venez, vous venez pas mais Bella reste. M'appris Edward .

Ca devenait de plus en plus bizarre ce comportement. Mais il faut que j'arrête de penser toujours noir , après tout Alice avait un grand talent de persuasion. Mais quand même ... Stop j'ai dit !

- Non , non , non, hors de questions ! Tu vas pas désinviter tous le monde juste pour une seule personne c'est bon c'est pas grave tu sais moi , si je viens pas c'est absolument pas grave , et puis comme ça je me coucherai tôt .

- T'inquiète pas Bella si je fais ça c'est que je les connaient par coeur il vont pas vouloir raté l'anniversaire du gars le plus populaire du lycée à cause d'une fille, ils disent ça mais ils vont venir quand même. Alors tu les ignorent et tu fais comme si de rien était , tu fais la sourde . Me répondit -il en rigolant sur la dernière phrase, phrase que j'avais moi même dit au sujet des commérages.

- Ouais mais n'empêche ça m'embête pour toi quand même.

- Fais- moi confiance. Me souffla t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

A ce moment là il m'avait transporté dans un autre monde j'était comme déconnecté comme à chaque fois qu'il plongeais son regard dans le mien , déjà que je le trouvait beau mais dans ces moments là il aurait pu me faire fondre littéralement si c'était possible puis je baissais les yeux de peur que mes joues ne s'empourpre trop et qu'il devine le fond de mes pensées.

- Bon ben c'est pas tout mais je vais y aller ! M'esquivais-je.

Je leur tournais le dos et entra dans la salle suivie d'Alice, mais Edward m'interpella.

- Bella!

- Oui ?

- Tu viens samedi hein ?

- Euh ... franchement je sais pas , je vais avoir tous le monde qui me regardent de travers, je vais me sentir mal à l'aise et je vais pas m'amuser alors je préfère pas. Désolée. Répondis-je. En faite j'était plus soulagée que désolée , je le sentais pas trop.

- Attends ! M'apostopha -t-il. Mais je ne resortie pas cette fois. Je partie m'assoire à ma place et Alice à coté de moi . Alice avait tenté de me convaincre pendant toute l'heure d'aller à l'anniversaire de son frère et Alice quand elle insiste c'est ... Alice. Et comme presque tous le temps elle réussie à me faire plier .

2 semaines plus tard le jour de l'anniversaire d'Edward.

Hier soir , Alice m'avait forcée à passer le week-end chez elle sous pretexte que je n'allais pas faire des vas et viens entre chez elle et chez moi. Etant donné que je connais les conséquences quand on s'oppose à elle j'ai acceptée . On était arrivés Alice, Edward et moi ensemble à la villa blanche quand Esmée nous serra tous les uns après les autres. Ca faisait un moment que je connaisait les Cullen ,nous étions ensembles Alice et moi dans la même classe depuis la maternelle, elle était venue me voir quand elle s'était aperçu que je restais toujours toute seule. Après il y avait eu la primaire, et à une rencontre parents professeurs , j'avais "rencontrée" Edward qui s'était présenter en tant que frère d'Alice lorsqu'il avait décidée sans aucune raison de me faire un croche pied dans les couloirs, Carlisle Cullen leur père était venu me voir croyant que je m'était fait mal , depuis ce jour j'évitais toujours Edward. Au collège nous nous étions séparées Alice et moi pour notre plus grand désespoir mais pour mon plus grand bonheur également car je ne reverrai plus jamais Edward. Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin on s'était retrouvaient au lycée. Et aujourd'hui on en était là.

Alice avait également insisté pour que je mette une jupe blanche, j'avais acceptée à condition de pouvoir enfiler un legging noir en dessous avec des converses noires, elle avait mis du temps mais elle me l'avait accordée. J'avais choisis de mettre un t-shirt long à moi sauf que là Alice intervint.

- Tut tut tut ! J'ai accepté que tu ne mette pas de talon pour mettre ces horreur et que tu mette aussi un legging sous la jupe alors j'impose le t-shirt !

- Mais ...

- Et on ne réplique pas ! Ne te plains surtout pas je pourrais te faire mettre un décollté ou un truc du genre mais non , c'est juste que je veux que tu mette ce t-shirt pour l'inscription ça sera un genre de message pour Edward qu'il voit que tu veut savoir qui il est ! Bon ben je te laisse t'habillée après je reviens de chercher desuite ! Hop hop hop on s'active Bella , on s'active ! S'excita -t-elle .

J'inspectait le haut qu'Alice avait déposée sur le lit et lu l' y avait écrit " Who is he really ? " ( Qui est-il vraiment ?) je soupirai d'exaspération. C'était n'importe quoi comme si il allait faire attention à ce qui était écrit sur mon t-shirt ! En plus même si il y faisait attention il le prendrais pas pour lui ! De toute façon qu'est-ce-que ça pouvait bien lui faire ! J'interromîs mes pensée et me prépara.

Quand je fus habillée Alice vînt vers moi, m'attrapa par le bras et m'emmena vers l'immense salle de bains.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? lui demandais-je.

- T'as quand même pas cru que t'allais t'en sortir comme ça. J'ai pas choisis tout tes vêtements alors je te maquille et je te coiffe et tu discute pas.

- Mais...

- Tut, tut, tut ! J'ai dit tu discute pas !

Je me tut et dès qu'Alice eut finis mes arrangements et qu'elle s'eut préparée on sortit faire un tour car on avait fini plus tôt que prévu et on s'ennuyait. A l'heure où la fête commençait on se rendit à la villa. Pendant que ma meilleure amie fermait la voiture de son frère ( oui elle lui piquait toujours comme si c'était la sienne ) moi je me dirigeai vers l'entrée. Je poussai la porte quand je l'eus ouverte entièrement un seau d'eau me tomba sur la tête suivi d'un " A l' attaque" de je ne sais de qui, d'un coup je fus bombardé d'oeufs. Les coquilles s'écrasaient sur ma peau et le contenu coulait sur moi puis après les oeufs vinrent les paquets de farine qui se collait également à ma peau avec l'eau, ensuite du lait et du chocolat fondut. Puis la même voix qui avait déclarée l'attaque ouverte dit :

- Oh quel bon gâteau ! avec un faux air admiratif dans la voix comme un enfant devant son jouet préféré.

Et je vis Edward mord de rire sur la droit de tous le lycée qui était venus et avait participés au bombardage. J'avais jamais était autant énervée à la fois contre eux pour ce qu'ils m'avaient infligés et contre moi pour m'être laissée piéger. Je savais bien que c'était bizarre qu' Edward change du jour en lendemain ! Je ne pourrais JAMAIS être l'amie d' Edward Cullen ! Surtout après ce qu'il vient de me faire je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en lui , je m'en veut tellement d'avoir était aussi saute ! Mais je n'allais pas me laisser marchée dessus ! J'étais toute dégoulinante de bouffe , toute dégueulasse et les regardais avec des yeux noirs. Alice arriva et me vit dans cet état et se transforma en une tornade. Elle les pourrisait tous un à un.

- Arrête Alice ! C'est bon . La stoppais-je.

- Mais Bella après tous ce qu'il t'as fait tu ne vas tout de même pas...

- J'ai dit que c'était bon , tu peux me ramener s'il te plaît ? Et puis vois le bon coté des choses, t'as la réponse à ta question c'était pas la peine de me faire mettre ce t-shirt à l'inscription débile !L'interrompis-je.

- La réponse ? S'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui , un connard ! Un connard sans la moindre petite présence d'un cerveau ! Un petit con , manipulateur et vaniteux ! Jurais-je.

- Euh je comprends pas de quoi vous parlez mais hormis ça, au cas où tu aurais oublié tu étaits censé passer le week-end à la maison alors à moins que tu es un billet d'avion pour rentrer chez toi d'ici 20 min ... commença Edward.

- Il me semble pas t'avoir adressée la parole alors boucle là Cullen !Le coupais-je.

Je m'avançais vers Alice lui pris les clés de la voiture d'Edward des mains et m'assis sur tous les sièges de la banquette arrière avant de sortir de la voiture et de finalement m'assoir coté passager pretextant que l'arrière n'était pas confortable , ayant volontairement mis de tout ce que j'avais sur moi partout. Edward avait la bouche grand ouverte devant mon culot et Alice comme à chaque fois que j'embêtais son frère éclatais de rire en sautant partout , puis elle vînt me rejoindre en courant et nous partîmes en direction d'un hôtel.

Toute la soirée Alice- qui était restée avec moi à l'hôtel- avait reçue je-ne-sais- combien de textos de son frère lui disant qu'elle avait 5 min pour lui rammener sa voiture et nikelle, mais biensûr Alice n'en avait rien à faire ça la faisait même bien rire et ne leva pas le petit doigt.

Nous étions restées tous le week-end et Alice m'avait trainé dans tous les institut de beauté de l'hôtel, bizarrement j'avais apprécié la totalité des soins : massage , lustrage , gommage, hammam, jacuzzi ...ect, en plus les masseurs étaient plutôt pas mal et nous avoins bien ris . Finalement c'était ce dont j'avais besoin un week-end avec ma meilleure amie.

Le lundi matin je me sentais bien ma rage et ma rencoeur au loin , du moins avant que je le voie, _lui_ , avec ce sourire arrogant collé au visage, je suis pas de nature agressive mais j'avais une incroyable envie de lui en collée une ne ce r'est-ce que pour qu'il ce defasse de son sourire. Je passais outre mon envie de le frapper et tracai ma route sans même lui lancer un regard noir je faisait comme s'il n'existait pas et me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours, que je ne partageai heuresement pas avec lui mais avec Angela.

La matinée était passée très lentement à croire que le temps avait décidai de se jouer de moi lui aussi. A tous les cours personnes ne suivait mais en revanche je sentais biens, même très bien les regards moqueurs de mes camarades à tout bout de champ comme si j'était une bête de foire accompagnés quelque fois de remarque de la part des plus cons.

Je me dirigeai vers la cafétéria attendant les autres . Une fois arrivés nous partîmes chercher un plateau, notre repas et notre table habituelle. Nous étions assis quand quelqu'un vînt me tapoter l'épaule de la main. Je me retournais et tomba nez à nez avec _lui_ et d'autres de ses _amis_ derrière lui.

- Alors elle était bonne notre pâte à gâteau Swan ? fit il avec un sourire dans la voix.

- Très ! Je suis désolée je t'aurai bien fait goûter mais comme tu le vois j'en ai plus. Mais bon plus qu'on en ai à parler culinaire j'aurai aimé que tu me dise ce que tu pense de ça?Lui crachais-je en lui jetant ma purée de pomme de terre dans la figure ( à croire que ça devenait une habitude !).

Edward grimaçai pendant que mes amis derrière moi riaient.

- Quoique finalement ça pas l'air top ! Je dirait même que ça à un goût plutôt amer tu ne trouve pas Edward ? Remarque moi je dis ça je dit rien !

Mes amis repartîrent de plus belle ddans un éclat de rire pendant qu'Edward me scrutait avec des yeux noir de colère à vous tuer sur place .

- T'as peut-être pas tort! C'est pas terrible ... répondis Edward.

Il prit le plat de Rosalie et me l'écrasa sur la poitrine.

- ... mais maintenant ça va je commence à digérer ! Continua t-il avec ses yeux sournois et ce fut au tour de ses amis à lui de rire à plein poumons.

- Hey mon repas ! Ce plaignit Rosalie.

- Tient la blonde tant fais pas va !C'est pas ton repas en moins qui va te faire perdre tes kilos en trop ! Intervint Tanya en faisant pareil qu'Edward mais sur Rose cette fois sur un ton et un regard méprisant et supérieur.

Je te demande pardon ! C'est à moi que tu parle là la blondasse ? J'ai peut-être la couleur mais toi t'as le cerveau avec ! Alors approche toi , pose tes yeux ou respire à moins de 5 m de moi et je te jure que je t'arrache les deux yeux avec ta perruque, la graisse que TU as en trop mais que tu fais te liposucer et les trucs en plastiques qui te servent de seins ! Et c'est pas une menace c'est un conseil crois moi parce que je le ferai et avec grand plaisir !Explosa Rosalie.

Certains gens ce damandais d'où me venais ce caractère explosif qui m'arrivai d'avoir de temps en temps ben maintenant c'est plus le cas ils savent tous que c'est de Rose. Et à partir de ça une grosse bataille de bouffe s'était déclenchée. La nourriture volait dans tous les sens et sur tous le monde quand le proviseur débarqua.

- Stop ! Ca suffit je vous veux tous dans mon bureau ! Tout de suite !

- Mais c'est lui qui à commencer !

- Mais c'est elle qui à commencer !

Mes amis et ses amis avait dis ces deux phrases en même temps. Tous le monde regardait tous le monde avec des yeux noirs.

- Bien plus que c'est comme ça je veux Swan et Cullen dans mon bureau et on ne discute pas et on se remis compris ! Cria le proviseur.

Je sortit de la cafétéria à grands pas suivit d'Edward et du proviseur énervée comme jamais en direction du dit bureau. Ils rentrèrent à leur tour, le proviseur se retourna sur nous , nous fixa tour à tour trés remontait ...

Et voilà fin de ce chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus je vais essayer d'écrire le troisoème au plus vite ! Je vous embrasse tous j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !

Bisous ;-)

Twifictions.


	5. Chapitre 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à poster, je supose que j'ai du perdre des lecteurs en route mais je peux pas leur en vouloir c'est de ma faute j'ai eu une panne d'inspiration. Merci encore pour les review ça fait toujours plaisir et si vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou des commentaires n'hésitait pas ! Bonne lecture!

Chapitre 3

_Je sortit de la cafétéria à grands pas suivit d'Edward et du proviseur énervée comme jamais en direction du dit bureau. Ils rentrèrent à leur tour, le proviseur se retourna sur nous , nous fixa t our à tour trés remontait ..._

Il resta là à nous regarder tour à tour attendant sûrement à ce que l'un de nous deux daigne enfin prendre la parole. Ce moment n'arriva pas et la pris lui-même.

- Vous comptez me raconter ce qui s'est passé ou bien je dois deviner ? Nos interrogea t- il avec son air serieux et sévère.

Pourtant ni lui ni moi ne répondit à son interrogation. Il commencait serieusement à s'impatienter.

- Ben c'est simple ... commençâmes nous d'une même voix, ce qui nous agaça tous les deux au plus haut point.

- Mademoiselle Swan je vous prie de commencer votre version des faits.

Cette réflexion me fit rire intérieurement parce qu'il adorait les film et roman policiers, par cette phrases je pouvais deviner la scène qui se jouait dans sa tête et le pire s'est qu'il si croyait vraiment trop. A croire qu'il y avait eu un homicide.

- Bienentendu mais je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a qu'une seule et véritable version. Nous nous supportons pas depuis le primaire, si c'est pas avant. Et une chose et incontournable Edward Cullen est quelqu'un de vaniteux qui se considère supérieur à toutes autres personnes , il méprise , manipule, rabaisse tous le monde et je ne sais pourquoi il a un genre de fixation sur moi il " s'en prends " toujours à moi il me manipule m'invite à son anniversaire m'humilie devant tous le lycée en me bombardant de nourriture à mon entrée et là, à la caféteria il vient me provoquer alors que je lui est rien demandé pour " se venger" de moi parce que son égo à pris un coup Monsieur tient absolument à rester Mister popular. Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé , vous savez généralement je suis quelqu'un de très calme, posée , réfléchie , mûre mais avec lui c'est pas possible , son sourire arrogant, son regard sournois, ça m'énerve !

J'explosais littéralement, j'avais débitée ces paroles à une vitesse impressionante mais y fallait que ça sorte, maintenant que cétait fait j'était plus essouflais que j'aurai pû l'imaginer.

Edward me regarder avec son sourire moqueur. C'est dans ces moments là que me prennent mes soudaines envies de lui montrer ce que signifie l'expression "avoir la tête dans le c** " mais au sens littéral du terme. Du gène de Rose tout craché !

- Je vous en pris Monsieur Cullen à vous. Lui intima le proviseur.

- En ce qui concerne le fait que l'on ce déteste depuis le primaire je suis entièrement d'accord, et c'est bien la seule chose. En ce qui concerne le reste, je ne le suis absolument pas. Je ne me crois pas supérieur, et ne suis pas vaniteux le fait de reconnaitre que j'ai une belle gueule ne fait pas de moi un être vaniteux, ça fait de moi un être réaliste voilà tout.

- Ouais j'allais t'en parler ! Répliquais-je d'un ton sarcastique

- Mademoiselle Swan laisser le finir de s'exprimer s'il vous plaît !

- Donc je disais, reprit-il, je ne suis pas vaniteux. Je ne manipule, méprise, rabaisse, n'humilie personne.

J'allais répliquer mais il me coupa dans mon élan.

- Personne qui me cherche, qui ne le mérite pas et ne m'agresse pas du -t-il en me regardant fixement.

C'est clair j'allais lui en mettre une ! Mais ça n'arrangera pas mon cas alors... je vais bien malheuresement devoir m'abstenir. Du moins pour cette fois, ça ne durera pas indéfiniment. Je me reconcentrais vite sur ce que disais Edward me rendant compte que j'avais lâché la conversation. Manquerait plus qu'il en profite et tourne les choses à son avantage non mais !

- ... et là elle arrive sur moi avec ses tortillas et me les jetent dessus avec toute la sauce et ..

- Stop ! ... le coupa le directeur ... il est clair que toute cette histoire tourne autour de la nourriture pour laquelle vous n'avez aucun respect ! Il y a des gens à la rue qui donneraient n'importe quoi pour être à votre place ! Afin de vous le faire comprendre je vais prendre une décision qui vous punira bienentendu mais qui vous fera gagner ce respect là aussi! Enfin du moin j'ose l'espérer , donc , votre sanction sera de se porter bénévol dans cette association-ci ...expliqua-t-il en nous brandissant un prospectus... 2h dans la semaine : 1 heure le lundi et une heure le vendredi après les cours ainsi que de temps en temps ils auront besoin de vos services le week-end et ce jusqu'à que je juge bon de vous faire de nouveau confiance.

- Ouais sauf que .. commença Edward.

- Il vous est inutile de parler Mr. Cullen cela est et restera comme ça que ça vous plaise ou non alors maitenant sortez tous les deux et ne tentez pas d'y échapper une seule heure , je me tiendrais au courant et si j'apprend que vous n'y êtes pas allés ça ira mal pour vous et votre dossier donc si j'étais vous j'éviterai.

Il nous jaugea du regard pour être sûr de bien s'être fait comprendre.

- Bien sortez maintenant.

On prit la porte moi la première suivit d'Edward, il claqua la porte et jura dans sa barbe. Non mais j'y crois pas: il râle alors que c'est lui qui nous a mis la dedans ! J'était super énervée à cause de lui maintenant il fallait que je me tape des heures en plus dans une association pour servir à manger à des gens. C'est bon quoi je suis étudiante moi, pas dame de cantine. Bref de toute façon j'y suis obligée et je peux rien n'y faire donc va falloir que je m'y fasse. Mais lui y va s'en sortir comme ça.

- Ca y est t'es content de toi ? T'as défendu ton égo surdimensionné maintenant on se retrouve à servir de la bouffe ! Et comme si ça suffisait pas faut que je me retrouve à le faire avec toi, j'aurai même mieux préférai travailler avec des cochons et des sangliers, au moins eux ils servent à quelque chose.

- Aoutch ! Ca me touche ce que tu dis Swan. Mais plus qu'on en est à discuter quelle est l'utilité des cochons et des sangliers qui me tiennent tête ?

- Les cochons peuvent faire d'excellent jambon pour ta gouverne et les sangliers trouvent les truffes alors que toi à part nous pourrir l'existence tu sert à rien !

Puis je partis rapidement n'ayant pas la moindre envie de continuer la conversation avec lui .

Voilà une semaine que nous avions était convoqués Cullen et moi par le proviseur, ce qui voulait dire qu'aujourd'hui nous sommes lundi après midi et que toute à l'heure après les cours nous commencions notre service à l' A.P.L.G.D * ( Association pour les gens démunis) et j'avais tous sauf envie d'y aller perdre mon temps. J'entrais dans ma salle de cours m'assoir à coté d'Angela.

- Salut .

- Salut

- Ca à pas l'air d'aller ?

- J'ai pas envie de travailler à l'A.P.L.G.D en plus je vais me faire chier avec Cullen à coté qui va me lancer des piques environs toute les deux secondes.

- Tu veux qu'on aille boire un truc avant et qu'après on y vas tranquillement toute les deux , je pourrai même rester avec toi si tu veux j'ai rien à faire ce soir.

- Tu ferai ça ?

- Bien sûr !

- Oh merci je t'adore Angela ! Criais-je

- Mlle Swan on ne crie pas en cours sortez immédiatement de cette salle ! M'interpella le professeur.

Je rangeai mes affaires, remerciai encore Angela et sortis. Je m'installai dans l'herbe sous un arbre et repris la lecture d'un de mes livres préféré _les Hauts des Hurlevents_ quand on bout d'un quart d'heure quelqu'un m'interompis.

- Excuse moi est-ce que tu pourrais me préter ton portable s'il te plaît si t'as tu forfait moi ma batterie est morte j'ai oublié de le chargé alors...

- Ouais pas de problèmes tiens. Lui répondis-je

Il s'empara de mon téléphone et s'éloigna pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Pendant ce temps je le détaillais de la tête au pieds. Il était très grand il mesurait au moins 2 mètres, il devait avoir mon âge à peu près 17/18 ans, il était très ,mais très, muslé , mate de peau les cheveux court noir corbeau, il était habillé décontracté, jean troué, t-shirt moulant noir qui détaillé bien ses abdominaux, des yeux marrons profonds et des dents ... blanches comme on n'en à jamais vu, un magnifique sourire. Il était vraiment très beau, mais je me reconcentais vite sur mon livre, j'aurai était bien tiens , s'il m'avait surprise en train de le reluquer comme ça ! Il raccrocha et revînt vers moi pour me rendre mon téléphone.

- Merci beaucoup! Dit-il en me le tendant.

- Derien. Excuse moi je peux te poser une question ?

- Je t'en prie.

- T'es au lycée ici ? ... parce que je ne crois pas t'avoir déjà vu.

- Non on ne s'est jamais vu sinon t'inquiète que je m'en serai souvenu mais c'est normal puisque je suis au bahut de la réserve. Dit-il en me reluquant à son tour , sauf que moi je le voyait et ça me mettait plutôt mal à l'aise.

- La réserve Quileute non? Demandais-je.

_Ben oui la réserve Quileute imbécile t'en connait d'autres toi ? Et arrête de sourire comme ça tu m'énerve ! _me dit l'une de mes voix intérieures.

- Ouais tu connais ?

- J'y allais souvent quand j'était petite avec mon père lorsquil habitait encore ici.

- Et toi tu étudie ici ? dit-il en me désignant le bâtiment du menton.

- Ouais

- Ben qu'est-ce-tu fais dehors alors tous le monde est en cours là non ?

- Ouais sauf que je me suis faite virée alors...

- Pourquoi ?

- Bavardage.. enfin... ouais j'ai criée en plein cours plutôt.

- Tu cries en cours toi ? t'es bizarre comme fille tu sais ça ?

- Y paraît ouais ! Ris-je

- Alors pourquoi tu criais en cours ?

- Longue histoire ...

- Moi j'ai tous mon temps tu veux aller boire un truc ?

Je jetai un coup d'oeil à ma montre il était la demi, j'avais une demi heure avant mon prochain cours.

- Ok ..acceptais-je .. mais je pourrais pas rester longtemps.

- Pas de souci au fait , moi c'est Jacob, Jacob Black.

- Bella Swan.

- La fille de l'ancien chef de police ?

- Et oui !

- Mon père est son meilleur ami je croi que tu connais ma soeur Rebecca non ?

- Oui ! Criais-je en me souvenant maintenant. Je jouais avec elle quand j'était petite.

Nous continuâmes à discuter tout en marchant vers un bar pour continuer à faire plus ample connaissance ...

* Je tiens à préciser que cette association n'existe absolument pas.

Voilà fin du chapitre je pense avoir ratée ma rencontre avec Jacob je suis désolée ...,à ce propos j'ai fait Jacob avec les cheveux court je sais pas ce que vous préféré, moi je préfère les cheveux court désolée pour celle qui préfère les cheveux long... Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre. Suggestions ? Commentaires ? Avis ? Critiques ? J'accepte tous. Gros bisous à tous.

Twifictions. 3


	6. Chapitre 4

Je poste ENFIN le quatrième chapitre je tient ENCORE à m'excuser je met toujours beaucoup de temps à poster cette fois plus que d'ordinaire. Eh oui comme je l'avais predis j'ai perdu des lecteurs et ça m'a un peu découragée et j'avais plus trop confiance en moi et j'avais perdu l'envie de continuer mais après tout c'est pas un drame et c'est ma faute. Mais finalement je continue ma fic pour celles qui ont la gentillesse de me suivre malgrè mes retards et prennent en compte que c'est ma première fic et je vous en remercie de tous mon coeur je vous embrasse toutes et encore MERCI ! 3

Fifer: Ne t'inquiète pas Edward et Bella se rapprocheront dans quelques chapitres !

Chapitre 4

_Nous continuâmes à discuter tout en marchant vers un bar pour continuer à faire plus ample connaissance ..._

Hier après avoir bu un verre avec Jacob , qui soit dit en passant est un mec qui en plus d'être mignon est très sympa, et avec qui on se sent tout de suite à l'aise , je suis retourné en cours puis après à l' A.P.L.G.D avec Angela comme prévu. D'ailleurs elle n'avait pas arrêter de me poser des questions sur lui car évidemment après il m'avait raccompagné jusque devant le lycée et pas mal de gens m'avait vu arriver avec lui entre deux cours , dont Angela, qui était venue me chercher sachant que quand j'avais du temps devant moi c'est ici que je viens. Sortant de mes reflexions je constatais qu'il était déjà 7 h40 et que par conséquent il fallait vite que je me lève ,dejeune, me douche , m'habille et traverse le plus rapidement possible le parking du lycée pour que je puisse arriver à ma salle de cours à 7h55. Je m'éxectutai et arriva à l'heure.

La matinée de cours c'était bien passée( si on ne comptait pas les cours où on lutte pour ne pas s'endormir) je sorti du bâtiment pour aller déjeuner quand Cullen m'interpella.

- Swan ! Vendredi je viens pas à l' A.P.L.G.D je vais à une soirée et il faut que je me prepare avant et je pourrais pas m'y rendre si je vais à cette merde d'association ...

- Cool ta vie ! le coupais-je avec sarcasme tout en me retournant pour partir.

- Attend ! J'ai pas fini de parler !

- Peut-être mais moi j'ai fini de t'écouter.

Puis je continuais ma route sans porter la moindre attention pour lui.

- Je t'assure Swan que si tu me balance au proviseur ça ira mal pour tes fesses !

Je me stoppa devant sa menace. Enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je me retourner vers lui et lui fis face.

- C'est une menace ça ?

- Ca y ressemble on dirait.

- Justement non c'est pour ça que je demande ! Et ose faire quoi que ce soit à mes fesses comme tu dis et tu survivra pas longtemps !

- C'est une menace ça ?

- Non c'est juste un conseil que tu devrais suivre. Et au fait je vois pas pourquoi j'irai gaspillai mon temps pour toi à aller te balancer au proviseur , tu fais ce que tu veux avec ton cul et j'ai d'autre truc à faire moi.

Sur ces mots je parti pour de bon cette fois mais je le sentis me suivre. Ah ! mais qu'est-ce qui m'énerve! Qu'est'ce qu'il me veut encore ! J'avais qu'une envie c'était de le casser encore une fois puis de le frapper ! Je fis comme si je n'avais pas remarquer qui me suivai et trassais ma route. J'étais entrain de traverser le parking pour pouvoir aller manger à un snack pas loin quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Je recommencer à bouillir persuadée que c'était Cullen qui voulait m'emmerder ( comme d'hab) et je peut dire qu'il y arrive bien! Je me retournai d'un coup sec tout en lui criant :

- T'as pas fini de m'emmerder !

Et là gros choc ! Je découvrit Jake mal à l'aise et désolé croyant dur comme fer que ma colère lui était destinée. Et puis l'autre abruti de derrière qui se foutait de ma gueule plié en deux se tenant les côtes. Pour la je ne sais combien de fois aujourd'hui j'avais envie de lui en coller une.

- Excuse-moi Jake je croyais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre. M'excusais-je en me calmant et désignant ''le quelqu'un d'autre '' en question encore entrain de rire tous seul.

Jake retrouva instentanément le sourire.

- Ben tu dois vraiment pas l'aimer parce que je dois t'avouer qu'avant l'incompréhension je suis dabord passé par la flippe. Dit-il mord de rire.

- Ouais j'te le fais pas dire !

- J'voulais te demander si tu voulais qu'on aille manger un truc ensemble avant la reprise des cours ? demanda-t-il toujours tout sourire.

J'aimais être avec lui, il était toujours souriant , il nous mettait de suite à l'aise , il rigolais à longueur de journée avec lui tout était cool et simple.

- Avec grand plaisir !

- Génial ! T'as un endroit spécial où t'aime bien aller ?

- Non pas vraiment et toi ?

- Non plus. Tu sais moi tant qu'il y a de la bouffe ça me va !

- Tu me rapelle un ami à moi, vous êtes pareil sur ce point là. Souris-je

L'amis en question était Emmett , le petite amie de Rosalie, on se voyait pas souvent mais je l'adorais avec lui aussi c'est impossible d'être de mauvaise humeur. Grand brun baraqué avec des muscles en acier mais avec un coeur en or, une sensibilité rare, un gros nounours.

Je sortis de mes penséees et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un snack à quelques mètres.

Trois semaine était passées depuis mon déjeuner avec Jacob, ça avait été très agréable nous avions bien ris et bien mangé. Effectivement le vendredi suivant Edward n'était venu à L'A.P.L.G.D. et biensûr le proviseur faisait surveillé notre présence par des bénévols qui venaient tous les jours et ce faisait informer de nos absence. Cullen c'était fait chopper et avait été obligé de venir une heure le mecredi pour rattrapper celle de perdu et moi je m'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Mais surtout ces trois dernières semaines on ne s'était - à ma grande surprise- pas brouillés, on se parlé même de temps en temps en cours - bon biensûr c'était pour le travail -sans se cracher dessus. J'avais l'impression que d'allais à l'association le calmais un peu. Après je sais pas je prend garde à mes arrières, je me suis fait avoir une fois pas deux.

Le résonnement de la cloche du lycée qui annoçait la fin du dernier cours de la journée me sortit de mes réflexions. Je partis sur le parking pour me rendre à l'association. Je n'avais qu'une envie : en finir pour rentrer dormir tous le week-end.

Je me garai devant l'établissement, sorti de ma voiture et entra. Cullen était déjà là , c'était déjà étonnant ça le fut plus de le voir parler et rire avec une des personnes ayant besoin des biens de cette association. Je ne dis rien et me dirigea à mon stand.

A la fin de l'heure j'était trèes étonner car Cullen avait continuer d'être aimable et polie avec tous le monde -même moi quand il me demander quelque chose pour vous dire - enfin bref tous que j'était et qu'il n'était pas d'habitude au lycée. Edward avais vu que j'était décontenancée devant son attitude et tournais souvent mon regard vers lui.

J'allais partir quand il m'interpella. ( à croire que ça devient une habitute !)

- Bella, attend faut que je te parle ...

Voilà fin de chapitre je sais pas si c'est moi qui suis pas bien ou quoi mais je croi que mes chapitres sont de plus en plus court non ? Merci encore à celles qui me suivent , celles qui me lisent , celles qui me laissent des reviews , toujours pareils j'accepte tous les reviews ( sauf les insultes biensûr ) n'hesiter à m'en laisser. Je vous embrasse très fort !

Twifiction


	7. Chapitre 5

Me revoilà après plus de 2 mois d'absence ! Je ne m'excuse plus sinon je vais saouler tous le monde y compris moi-même avec mes excuses ! Voilà le cinquième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je vous laisse lire ! ; )

Chapitre 5

_Edward avais vu que j'était décontenancée devant son attitude et tournais souvent mon regard vers lui. J'allais partir quand il m'interpella. ( à croire que ça devient une habitute !)_

_- Bella, attend faut que je te parle ..._

Je lui fis face et attendis qu'il commence. Après plusieurs longues minutes il prit la parole.

- Ecoute j'aimerai que tu ne raconte pas ce que ta vu ici ...tu sais ...mon comportement.

Quoi ? Je comprend rien. Déjà le faite qu'il prenne le temps de me parler c'est bizarre , mais c'est rien comparé au faite qui me dise ça sans aucune menace, c'est vraiment destabilisant de le voir aussi ...

_gentil ? _me demanda ma voix intérieur

_tu veux plutôt dire hypocrite ? _la corrigea ma deuxième voix intérieur

_ben non ! Sinon ça serai pas destabilisant hypocrite ça il l'est tous les jours !_

_tiens pour une fois on est d'accord !_

- Attend je rêve ou tu ne m'a pas fait de menace ? ignorant mes voix intérieur.

- Exactement je te demande ça gentillement, un peu comme un service. Répondit-il tout aussi calmement.

- Pas que ça me déplaise mais pourquoi tu cries pas que j'ai pas intêret à dire ce que j'ai vu ou je risque de le payer très cher ou un truc dans le genre ? demandais-je incrédule.

- Je me suis dis que j'avais plus de chance que t'accepte si j'étais sympa, j'ai eu tord ?

- Ca dépendant du point de vue. Soit je le prend bien vu que tu hurle pas que tu le demande gentillement ou alors je m'énerve parce que tu me prend pour une conne , que tu fait ça par interêt et t'espère m'avoir une deuxième fois croyant que la première ne m'a pas suffit. Alors je choisie quoi ?

- La première option , et au faite quel première fois ?

- Je sais pas il faut que je réfléchisse encore un peu, la deuxième option est pas mal aussi...La première fois que tu m'as prise pour une conne me faisant croire que t'était un mec cool.

- Non je suis pas d'accord je préfère largement la première option ça prendra moins de temps...la première fois c'était pas pareil j'avais une occasion de t'humilier parce que il y'avait des gens or tu vois bien que là la seule personne suceptile d'être humiliée c'est moi et en plus y a personne.

- Pas faux.

- Tu parle pour quelle conversation là , l'option ou la première fois ? demanda-t-il ayant perdu le fil.

- Les deux ! répondis-je

- Alors ?

- Ok si t'arrête tes coups foireux à deux balles, parce que je t'assure qu'a la moindre petite bavure j'hésiterai pas à tout raconter à tous le monde et là... bye bye la réputation de bad boy sans coeur dis-je en faisant le bye bye avec la main.

- C'est du chantage ?

- Pas le moins du monde ! C'est juste ... comment dire ...un compromis.

En réalité je savais très bien qu'il n'accepterai pas . C'est vrai quoi ! C'était son passe-temps favori et c'était une partie de sa réputation de me rabaisser et m' puis j'avais vraiment exagérai , jamais ça ne tâcherai sa réputation d'avoir était sympa avec des personnes ayant besoin d'aide et de soutient, et il le savait très bien.

- J'accepte

Quoi ! pensais-je. Alors là j'étais complétement larguée ! Je comprenais plus rien. J'étais déconnecté pendant quelques secondes avant de me je ne dis tojours rien.

- Bella ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que j'acceptai.

- Oui je sais j'ai entendu, et c'est bien ça le problème, pourquoi t'accepte ? C'est vrai quoi, t'es est un mec qui fout rien cours mais je sais que t'es pas pour autant idiot et naïf et que tu sais très bien que ça changera rien à ta réputation.

- Bien sûr que je le sais ! Rien ne peut m'atteindre !

- Ca va les chevilles ? Pas trop gonflées ?

- Non ça va merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi t'accepte ?

- C'est bon je t'ai dit que j'acceptais , tu devrais être heureuse , j'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! répondit-il avec hargne.

Ses yeux c'était desuite assombris et il rentrait une fois de plus dans sa carapace. Pas que j'étais de nature curieuse mais pourquoi une si simple question pouvait le mettre dans un état pareil ?

- Bon ben si c'est pour cracher ta mauvaise humeur sur moi j'men vais ! Et je partie dans ma vieille Chevrolet, le laissant en plan.

J'avais passé mon week-end à essayer de comprendre la différence de comportement d'Edward au lycée et à l'association, puis au faite qu'il est accepté de me laisser tranquille alors que sa réputation n'encourais rien. Mais je laissais vite tomber parce que je n'avais pas envie de me gâcher le week-end pour ça , que ça ne me regardait pas et que je ne pourrais jamais comprendre quoi que ce soit sur Edward Cullen.

Lundi matin, 7h10, toujours au lit a marmoner mon mécontentement au sujet de l'heure des débuts de cours. Je ma lève , m'habille , mange, fais la vaisselle et part à mon premier cours qui bien malheuresement et partagé avec Cullen.

J'entre dans la salle et m'assoie à ma place sans un regard vers Cullen qui étonnament ne m'a rien dit. Puis le prof arrive brisant la brouhaha qui règnai dans la salle.

- Boujours à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le constatez j'ai un léger retard et je m'en excuse mais je devais finaliser mon nouveau projet conçu spécifiquement pour vous ! Nous allons faire une expérience sur le déroulement de vie de personnes siamoises ! Vous allez avoir un partenaire pendant 3 semaines, vous devrez vous arranger pour le logement une fois chez l'un, une fois chez l'autre, c'est comme vous voulez vous vous debrouiller pour ça. Pareil pour les cours vous devrez vous décider au cours de qui vous irez chaque heure. Vous ne devrez pas vous décoller pour le moindre prétexte. Enfin vous n'aurez pas trop le choix puisque je vais vous mennoter et je garder les clés. Et ça même pendant les vancances à la fin de la semaine c'est clair ? Une semaine en cours et les deux autre chez vous pendant les vacances. Questions ? débita-t-il très rapidement qu'on ne cromprenait presque pas ce qu'il disait.

- Euh ouais comment on fait pour se doucher ?

- Pareil ! Vous vous DE-BROU-ILLER ! Vous vous douchez en maillot de bain ou alors l'autre il regard pas je m'en fou ! Débrouillez-vous !

Pardon ? J'ai bien entendu ? Même pour la douche ? Il se moque de nous là ? C'est pas possible ? Déjà rien que le projet en lui-même me dérangeait mais là ! Hors de question !

_oh ça va de toute façon tu vas te mettre avc une fille alors déstresse !_ me dit ma voix interieur.

Biensûr que je vais me mettre avec une fille ! Manquerais plus que je choisisse de le faire avec un mec ! N'importe quoi !

La salle commençai à s'agitai pour chacun former son binôme. Biensûr toute les filles voulait se mettre avec Cullen ! Alors je me tournais vers Angela à coté de moi et allais lui proposer de se mettre avec moi quand le prof m'interrompit.

- Ah non non non ! Pas la peine de tous commencer à vous agiter c'est moi qui est formé vos binôme.

Oh là là j'le sens pas mais vraiment pas du tout ! La chance me déteste, je vais me retrouver avec une pimbêche ou encore un mec que je peut pas me saquer genre Mike Newton !

- Alors Matt et Kate , Kyle et Tanya , Lauren et Jessica ...

Je décrochai déjà , je stessai . Pourvu que je tombe avec Angela , pourvu que je tombe avec Angela, pourvu que je tombe avec Angela ... me répétais-je dans la tête. Je me reconcentrer sur les noms qu'annoncait le prof.

- Mike et Ashley...

Bon déjà , bonne nouvelle je serai pas avec Newton.

- ... Jason et Katheline, Ben et Angela ...

Et merde ! Avec qui je vais me retrouver maintenant ? Non là franchement c'est la poisse, je crois que rien ne peut m'arriver de pire !

- ... Edward et Bella ...

Ah ... Ben si. Si,si. Finalement c'est bien pire. Et c'est à ce moment là que je réalisais pour de bon.

- QUOI ! m'exclamais - je.

Seulement il y eu une deuxième voix que je reconnu comme celle de Cullen.

- Il ya un problème ? demanda le prof.

- Un peu qu'il ya un problème ! S'écria Cullen.

- On peut pas se saquer ! complétais-je.

- Carrément je la déteste , elle me déteste , on se déteste ! repris Cullen

- C'est bien vous savez conjuguer un verbe à 3 personne ! Maintenant taisez-vous ! Que vou vous aimiez ou non c'est la même chose et c'est même mieux pour mon expérience que vous vous détestiez alors c'est et ça restera ainsi ! Fin de la conversation !

- Ouais on est vos rats de laboratoire quoi !

- Exactement ! Des questions ?

- Mr. Cullen ?

- Je peut changer de binôme ?

- Non, non, non et NON pour la DERNIERE fois ! Si quelqu'un me le redemande une seule fois ça ira mal pour vous ! Cria -t- il.

On se renfonça tous dans nos sièges car le prof était super sympa mais par moment il pouvait devenir super flippant car nous savions tous qu'il avait un problème de folie ou j'sais pas quoi .Enfin en tous cas fallait pas le pousser à bout quoi !

- Bien ..repris le prof .. je vous prie d'aller vous installer à côté de votre nouveau binôme.

Angela se lave et alla rejoindre Ben et Cullen vînt s'assoir à côté de moi

- Voilà alors il reste 5 min avant la fin du cours alors venez tous binôme par binôme à mon bureau s'il vous plaît !

Lorsque se fut notre tour il nous demanda nos poignets et nous mit les menottes puis rangea les cléfs dans son tiroir. Me voilà accrocher Edward Cullen ...

Nous sortions tous les deux de la salle quant on voulu partir tous les deux chacun de notre côté, on s'arracha presque le bras ayant presque oublié que nous avions été menotté et que donc ça ne se défaisait pas.

- Merde ! Jurions-nous ensemble

- Bon t'as quoi là ? me demanda-t-il.

- Histoire. Et toi ?

- Math.

- Ok et tu bosses en math ?

- Non.

- Bon ben c'est réglé on va en histoire parce que je travaille MOI.

Puis il me suivi dans ma salle de cours. On entra dans la salle et à peine je posais le pied à l'interieur qu' Alice ,avec qui je partageais mon cours , m'interpella.

- Ouh ouh Bell... Oh !

Elle s'interrompit en découvrant son frère accrocher à mon poignet.

- Edward ? qu'est-ce-que tu fais là et pourquoi vous êtes .. elle s'interrompit encore en voyant débarquer d'autre binôme également attachés, dont Angela et Ben.

- Ouh là ! J'ai raté quelque chose ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il c'est passé ? Qu'est-ce-que vous avez encore fais comme conneries ?

J'allais répondre quand elle m'interrompit Encore !

- Tu sais quoi ? Non laisse tomber dis-moi juste pourquoi et comment vous vous êtes retrouver attachés ?

- Rien de bien intéressant je te rassure juste une lubie du prof de psycho !

- Ahhhh okaaay je comprend mieux ! Je me disais aussi ! Quel autre raison qu'une expérience du prof de psycho pour que vous vous retrouviez à moin d'un mètre l'un de l'autre sans vous insulter !

Puis elle se mit à rire à nos dépends. Et biensûr j'était obligé de me déplacé pour une place à deux puisque je ne pouvais pas me mettre à côté d'Alice et que je devais trainer Edward-le-boulet-Cullen derrière.

Pendant que je prenais mes notes je reçu une boulette papier sur mon cahier. Je la déplia et lu.

**Je suis désolé **

**E.**

Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi était il desolé ? Je lui demandai.

**De quoi ?**

**B. **

**Pour vendredi, je me suis emporté et énervé contre toi alors que tu n'avais rien fais hormis le faite d'être destabilisée par mon choix et j'en suis désolé.**

**E.**

Whoua ! Il s'excuse ? Non j'y crois pas ! Là pour le coup j'était vraiment sur les fesses, pour être polie.

**Vraiment ? Tu t'excuse ? Tu m'excuseras mais j'ai du mal à te croire, ok t'es peut-être sincère mais tu comprendras que je me méfis. Mais bon même si ce n'est pas sincère t'es excusé ce n'était qu'une broutille.**

**B.**

**Je te remercie et crois moi je le suis , sincère . Comme on sera on obliger de vivre ensemble , tu voudrais bien qu'on ESSAYE de repartir sur de bonne base au moins pour c'est 3 semaines ?**

**E. **

Je refléchie tout en analysant sa magnifique caligraphie. Pouvais-je lui faire confiance ? Même pour semaines ? N'était-il pas en train de me piéger une seconde fois ? Puis étais-ce si mal d'être amie avec l'ennemie ? Je veux dire faire une pause dans notre profonde détestation ? Que de questions mais il fallai que je lui réponde. Et puis je décidais d'acceptais. De toute façon il ne pourrait pas préparer de coup bas je serais avec lui H24 et après les 3 semaines notre pause serait fine et nous pourons continuer à nous detester donc après tout..

**C'est ok on repars à zero et on essaye. Par contre faudra s'arranger parce qu'avec mon père je sais pas si ça va le faire ? Et pendant les vacances et tout si t'avais des trucs à faire ? Bref surtout le truc c'est qu'on pourra pas souvent aller chez moi parce que y a mon père et ... disons qu'il est au garde à vous avec tous les mecs avec qui je traîne. Qu'ils soient chez moi ou non ! Bref je t'expliquerai donc on fais comment ?**

**B.**

**T'inquiète tu m'expliquera tout pour ton père et t'en fais pas j'en parle à mes parents mais normalement y a pas de problèmes c'est plus les prévenir que leur demander car ils sont toujours d'accord ils adorent reçevoir donc voilà.On devraient pouvoit rester chez moi même si ça t'arrange on ne va pas du tout chez ton père ?**

**E.**

**Ouais je préfère si ça t'ennuie t'inquiète je prendrai le canapé.**

**B.**

**Euh ... Bella je sais pas si tu te souviens mais on est accroché donc ... on va dormir ensemble je t'aurai bien proposé autre chose maison a pas le choix on a pas les cléfs.**

**E.**

**Ah oui c'est vrai. Ben de toute façon a pas le choix donc c'est ok.**

**B.**

**Et euh ... pour les douches ? Et les toilettes ? Parce que c'est quand même assez génant.**

**E.**

Ca je te le fais pas dire ! Et voilà ça y est il a réussi à me refaire stresser ! Bon déjà les douches c'est génant mais il ya la solution maillot mais ... pour les choittes ? J'ai pas envie de pisser avec lui à côter qui entendra tout ! Beurk !

**C'est clair ! Pour les douches l'idée du maillot de bain n'est pas complétement stupide mais pour les toilettes je sais pas du tout mais c'est clair qu'il faut qu'on trouve !**

**B.**

**Ouais on verra comment on fera. Bon il faudrait peut-être que je te laisse écouter plus que tu bosse TOI ! XD**

**E.**

Sa remarque me fit sourire. Mais bizarrement le fait d'arrêter de lui parler me contrarier un peu. Il pouvait être sympa quand il voulez bien.

**Ben oui mais c'est de ta faute aussi ! Fallez pas commencé à me parler! 8 p **

**B.**

**Ouais ouais , c'est ça ! Allez tais-toi et travaille ! **

**E. x**

Regarde Bella ! Regarde il te fais un bisous !Regaaaarde! Ya le x qui veut dire ' bisous'!

9a va la ferme je suis pas con je sais ce que veut dire x . Et puis ça a rien d'extraordinaire comme quand tu le dit à Angela ou Alice entre amis . Oui mais quand même tu vois ça montre qui fais des efforts qu'il te considère comme amie ! Bon ça va je lui en met un aussi t'es contente ? Ouiiii !

**Bon ok ça va j'y vais !**

**B. x**

Ainsi j'essayais de me reconcenter sur le cours sans pour autant y arriver. Je sentais son regard sur moi et ça ne m'aider pas. Et se passa ainsi tous le reste du cours d'histoire...

Voilà ! J'èspère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Toujours pareils si vous avez des idées ou des envies à mettres dans l'histoires laissez-les moi en reviews ! Et oui j'aime les reviews alors n'hésiter pas à en laisser que ce soit pour commenter , donner vos idées ou même raconter votre vie n'importe quoi ! Bisous !

Twifiction ;- )


	8. Chapitre 6

Salut ! Voilà le sixième chapitre , je vous remercie toute pour vos reviews ça fais toujours très plaisir ! En plus j'y découvre parfois des personnes sympa qui sont marrantes , tous ce que j'aime ! Alors pour les rewiews :

coco-des-iles: J'adore ta review tu m'as fais marrer le coup de l'Ipod ! N'impêche c'est pas con ! Si tu veux bien je voudrais bien le mettre comme solution dans le chapitre ? Bisous et merci pour ta rewiew !

frimousse30: T'inquiète ! Je vais le faire ramer le Edward ! Bisous et merci pour ta rewiew !

Voilà je vous laisse lire , j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Bisous !

Chapitre 6

_Ainsi j'essayais de me reconcenter sur le cours sans pour autant y arriver. Je sentais son regard sur moi et ça ne m'aider pas. Et se passa ainsi tous le reste du cours d'histoire..._

On entra dans la cafétéria toujours attachés et on pris un plateau pour deux car nous ne pouvions pas en porter deux avec seulement 2 mains à nous deux. On pris chacun dequoi manger et se dirigea chacun d'un côté ce qui nous ramena direct l'un à l'autre.

- Ben tu va où ? me demanda-t-il.

- Comment ça je vais où ? Je vais à ma tabla habituelle avec mes amis.

- Ouais sauf que moi aussi je veux être avec mes amis et on peut pas se séparer , alors tu réplique pas et tu viens !

- Attend attend ! Pourquoi on irai avec TES amis et pas avec MES amis ?

- Parcequ'on va déjà à TES cours !

- Ben oui mais c'est justifié parce que je bosse moi quand je suis en cours alors que toi tu glande en fixant ton portable pour voir les minutes passer !

- Que ce soit justifié ou non t'as l'avantage ! Donc tu râles pas et tu viens !

- Ok à condition qu'on fasse un jour sur 2 !

- Pfff ... Je ...Franchement j'ai pas envie de m'assoir à la table de ma soeur , déjà je dois la supporter quand elle raconte ses histoires au repas du soir , j'ai pas envie de me les taper aussi à midi !

- Mais c'est comme tu veux ! On peut aussi rester planté là en plein milieu de la cafet' à departager ça pendant tous le temps du repas.

- Bon ok ça va t'as gagné mais on commence par moi !

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir ! râlais-je

Et donc je le suivi jusqu'à la table de ses amis. Qui me regardaient avec un air interrogateur.

- Salut ! fit Edward.

- Salut ? répondirent les autres. Mais ça sonnait plus comme une question , comme s'il demandait silencieusemet à Edward ...

_ Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là elle ? demanda Jane d'un air méprisant.

Voilà exactemet ce qu'ils se demandaient tous.

- Ouais je sais mais pas le choix on est obligé et je crois qu'elle est pas plus ravie que moi ! Encore une expérience du prof de psycho , d'ailleur Tanya et Mike devraient pas tarder à arriver attachés tous les deux , eux aussi !

- Oh la la , ça veut dire qu'on va devoir se la coltiner pendant toute la semaine ? repris Jane.

- Non , un jour sur 2 c'est moi qui irai là-bas. Répondit Edward

- C'est pas vrai ! C'est pas possible ! Tu peux pas rester avec ces loosers !

- Comme je l'ai dit pas le choix !

Puis on s'assit. Peu de temps après les autres garçons de la bande genre , Mike (accroché à Tanya ) , Austen , Benjamin , Demetri , Eric , Tyler, Matt et Kyle nous rejoinrent.

- Ben qui voilà ? C'est Cullen qui l'a ramené ? Hum , plutôt jolie bon il faudrait juste revoir les vêtements mais sinon belle gueule. Siffla Tyler.

Je me retint de répliquer et de lui en coller une . Je me contentais juste de lui envoyer un regard noir

- Ouuuh sauvage en plus , j'aime !

- Pff t'es con ! répondis Edward , à mon étonnement d'ailleurs et celui des autres

- Ben qu'est-ce- qui t'arrive mon pote ? demanda Tyler

- Rien c'est juste qu'il faut que vous vous supportiez au moins pour la semaine plus que vous passerez du temps ensemble et je pense que c'est pas ça qui l'a fera t'apprecier. Autant que ce soit le plus agréable possible.

- Okaaaay, j'ai pigé mais t'inquiète pas pour moi sa compagnie m'est très agréable.

- Bon alors on fait plus simple : ignorez-vous !

Puis il s'assit. Moi je continuer de l'ignorer.

- Alors Isabella tu te présente un peu ?

Je relevai la tête vers Mike qui me regarder avec un air bizarre.

- Pourquoi ? Ca sert à rien de faire semblant, on se hais, là on fait genre juste une pause , et après à la rentrée des vacances on continuera à se haïr alors autant s'ignorer je préfère.

- Ben il faut bien qu'on te connaisse un minimum tu va rester avec nous la semaine qui vient alors ..

- Bon déjà pour commencer pas Isabella mais Bella j'aime pas mon prénom , ensuite , je vais faire 18 ans, j'ai pas de frère ni de soeur , mon père est shérif , ma mère sa dépend sa lubie, j'aime pas la mode , les p**fiasse dans le genre Tanya , Lauren, Jessica , et toute les autres tortures féminines qui soit dit en passant ne servent strictement à rien car les mecs n'en valent absolument pas la peine; j'aime la litératture , la cuisine ma famille et mes amis voilà c'est tout. Autres choses ? débitais-je assez rapidement.

- Euh ... non. Répondit Mike un peu intimidé ( Allez savoir pourquoi !)

- Bien !

Et je me remis à manger pendant que les autres se moquaient de Mike et que Tanya , Lauren et Jessica me tuaient du regard pour les avoir traité de p**fiasses.

- Whaou et en plus elle a du repondant ! Je l'adore déjà ! dirent Austen et Benjamin ensemble.

- Ouais sauf qu'elle manque pas de culot ! Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! Avant de nous critiquer elle ferait mieux de se regarder! Tu te rends compte de comment tu t'habille au moins ? Et d' à quel point tu peux être laide ? Objecta Tanya.

- Oui biensûr Tanya! Mais la différence qu'il ya entre toi et moi c'est que moi je l'assume . Je suis pas une décollorée qui me fait injecter du silicone dans les lèvres et implanter des seins en plastiques pour me l'a jouer femme fatale !

- Ouvre encore une fois la bouche pour dire une connerie aussi grosse que toi et je t'assure que toi par contre après t'auras besoin de te la refaire ta lèvre.

- Oh oui excuse moi j'ai oubliée les extentions ! La ramenais-je.

- Sal*pe ! Je vais te faire bouffer ta graisse ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur moi.

- Ben vas-y je t'attend !

Je me levais moi aussi entrainant Edward. Mike retenait Tanya et Edward me retenait moi.

- C'est bon lâche moi ! dis-je à Edward en me calmant. T'es même pas foutue de grimper à la corde en sport sans pleurer parce que tu t'ais casser un ongle qu'est-ce-que tu veut me faire à moi ? Tu crois qu'une grande aspèrge déguisée en Barbie me fais peur ? Non parce que sinon je t'assure que tu te fourres le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude ! Me moquais-je en m'adressantt à Tanya. Puis je me dirigeai vers la sortie de la cafèt' et au dernier moment je me retournai et cria àTanya :

- P**fiasse !

Puis je partie sur une Tanya plus qu'en colère.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? me demanda Edward.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce-qui me prend ? Tu te moques de moi là j'espère ? répondis-je.

- Non ! Bella écoute, j'ai peut-être dit que je voulais repartir sur de bonnes bases avec toi et qu'on pouvait essayer d'être amis mais tu dois respecter mes amis !

- Respecter tes amis ? C'est la meilleure celle-là !_ Qu'est-ce-qu'elle fait là elle ? _ mimais-je Jane. Oh oui , et puis toi qui en rajoute derrière : _Ouais je sais mais pas le choix on est obligé _ l'imitais-je . Ah et aussi : _Ouuuh sauvage en plus , j'aime ! _ rajoutais-je en imitant la grosse voix de Tyler . C'est ça le respect chez toi ?

- Non mais ...

- Ben voilà ! le coupais-je. Il me respect pas alors je vais pas me mettre à genoux , leur baiser les pieds et dire Amen tous ce qu'ils disent , alors me fait pas chier !

Puis on partie à mes autres cours de l'après-midi...

Les cours étaient terminés et Edward devait aller chez lui pour demander l'autorisation de ses parents pour qu'on aille chez lui durant tous le temps de l'expérience mais forcément comme on était attachés je venais avec lui. La " dispute " du midi ne fut pas ré-abordée mais on n'était toujours pas d'accord . Bref on était passés dessus. Heureusement que c'était Edward qui conduisait car moi j'était bien capable de louper l'entrée du chemin de terre qui menait à la villa des Cullen longeant la forêt. Effectivement j'était venu plusieurs fois ici avec Alice mais je m'y faisait temps de trajet n'était pas très long, mais à il me paraissait durait un temps infini.

- T'es sûr t'as pas loupé l'entrée ? demandais-je.

- Merci je sais quand même où j'habite . répondit-il

- Ouais c'est vrai . Admis-je

Deux minutes après nous arrivâmes. Et comme pour rentrer nous galèrâmes pour sortir. Après 5 min de débat nous étions toujours dans la voiture.

- Bon comment on fait ? demandais-je.

- Je sais pas . Bon attends deux seconde je réfléchis.

Alors j'attendis. Au bout de quelques secondes il me demanda :

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Ben j'attends !

- T'attends quoi ?

- Ben que tu trouves une solution !

- Et pourquoi tu m'aides pas à réfléchir ? Aide-moi plutôt que de rien faire !

- Oui bon ça va !

Alors finalement je réfléchis vraiment 2 minutes puis le reste du temps fit semblant de réfléchir.

- Ca y est , j'ai trouvé ! cria-t-il en me faisant sursauter. Mets-toi sur mes genoux !

- Hein ?

- Je t'ai dit mets-toi sur mes genoux !

Je mis plus de 5 min à me mettre sur ses genoux sans que l'un de nos deux poignets soit tordus. Alors que j'était sur ses genous , je sentais son souffle dans ma nuque qui me fit frisonner.

- Bon qu'est-ce-que je fais maintenant ? demandais-je légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Essaye d'attraper la poignée de la portière sans nous faire mal.

Et c'est ce que je fis. La portière était ouverte mais le problème était pour descendre. Et oui ! Parce que si mon poignet gauche était à gauche forcément son poignet droit à lui aussi se retrouver à gauche et vice-versa.

- Oh putain on y arrivera jamais ! Rouspétais-je

- Biensûr qu'on va y arrvier , on va pas rester toute notre vie dans la voiture ! me répondist-il agacé.

- Evidemment qu'on va pas rester notre vie dans la voiture ! Moi je te parle du fait qu'on arrivera jamais à tenir 3 semaines comme ça ! Dejà que ça fait même pas une journée on tiens dejà plus alors ...

- Oui c'est bon calme toi Bella ! On va faire comme ça : tu bouges pas , ça va un peut tirer sur ton poignet et je vais me péter le meien mais sa fait rien . Bouges pas.

Puis il enroula de son bras libre ma taille et tordit carrément son poignet attaché pour pouvoir m'attraper la hanche te me sortir de la voiture en même temps que lui. L'effet de ses bras autour de moi était assez ...

_plaisant ? proposa une des voix_

Non , je dirais plutôt étrange. Bref il réussit a nous sortir de là mais il s'était méchamment retouRné le poignet.

- Ca va ? lui demandais-je.

- Ouais, je vais juste mettre une bande et ça ira.

- Okay.

- J'y crois pas 20 min pour sortir d'une voiture ! ' Tin demain on interêt à partir plus tôt !

- C'est clair !

- Bon y vas !

Puis on pénétra dans la magnifique villa.

- Edward ? C'est toi ? cria Esmée , la mère d'Edward , de la cuisine .

- Oui .Lui répondit-il. Tu peux venir stp je suis pas tout seul.

- Oui j'arrive.

On entendis des plats et des ustensiles être posés sur la table puis des pas menant jusqu'à nous.

- Oh Bella ! Je suis si contente de te revoir , ça faisait longtemps que tu n'était plus venue à la maison pour tenir compagnie à Alice !

- Et ben en fait j'ain quelque chose à te demander. Me devanca Edward.

- Bien je t'écoute.

- Je vous laisses discuter. M'interposais-je pour leur laisser une sorte d'intimité , ben oui parce que je voudrais pas qu' Esmée se sentes obligée d'accepter pace que je suis là. Puis pour la enième fois quant je partis le mouvement me ramena directement à Edward.

Bon ... pour l'intimité on verra plus tard.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce-que vous êtes ... commença Esmée

- Justement ça fait partie des choses dont j'ai à te parler pour pouvoir te poser la question.

- D'aaacord , vas-y . Dit-elle à présent intriguée.

- Et bien il se trouve qu'on à une nouvelle expérience de psycho à réaliser pour étudier la vie des personnes siamoises. Donc du coup le prof nous a attachés et a gardé la clé avec lui , et ainsi pandant 3 semaines. On doit tout partager donc les maisons , la chambre , le lit , et le plus gros du problème : les douches et les toilettes. Mais bon , pour ça on se débrouillera. Donc ce qui m'ammène à la question : est-ce-que Bella peut rester à la maison avec l'accord de ses parents pendant les 3 prochaines semaines ?

- Biensûr ! Tu es ici chez toi ma chérie ! Si tes parents ont d'accord il n'y à pas de problèmes.

- Merci Esmée , c'est vraiment aimable à vous.

- Voyons , tu vas habiter avec nous trois semaines , alors je t'en prie tutoie-moi .

- D'accord.

Puis nous sommes retournés chez moi demander l'accord de mes parents et principalement récupérer mes affaires vestimentaires et pour les cours . Mes acceptèrent , avec un petit ronchonnement de mon père mais il finit par accepter également carpour lui c'était important que j'ai de bonnes apréciations.

De retour à la maison Cullen , il était 20h 00 nous passâmes à table tranquilement est dans une ambiance très familiale.

- Alors Bella, qu'en on pensé tes parents ? me demand Carlisle , le père d'Edward.

- Et bien ma mère a trouver que c'était une très bonne idée ce projet et mon père ... c'est un père en 100 fois pire. Tout ce qui touche aux garçons ça a du mal à passer, que ce soit mon meilleur ami , un ami , juste un camarade ou un inconnu c'est un sujet tabou. J'vous jure une fois quand je lui est annoncé que j'avais un petit copain , il a fait semblant de s'intérressait à lui donc il m'a demandé nom , prénom et il en a profité pour vérifié s'il n'avait pas de casier judiciaire et qu'il était , je cite clean . 7

- Whaou ! Moi je pourrait pas ! dit Alice limite choquée.

Ce qui n'était pas mon cas , j'était habituée.

- Oui ça ressemble carrément à Charlie ! ria Carlisle.

- Vous connaissait mon père ? demandais-je

- Oh oui ! Mais ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est plus adressé la parole . Finit-il endiminuant le son de sa voix pour la dernière phrase.

- Ce serai indiscret de vous demander pourquoi ?

- Une longue histoire. Bref n'en parlons plus ! Nous n'allons quand même pas gâcher l'ambiance ! sourit-il à nouveau. Ca m'intriguait quand même ...

Nous finissions de manger dans une bonne ambiance et nous passâmes au salon.

- Alors alors , qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ? demanda Alice toute excitée.

- Euh...je sais pas comme vous voulez.

- M'en fout. répondit Edward.

- J'ai une idée ! Une partie de action ou vérité !

- Oh non ! J'aime pas ce jeu et en plus je suis crevée ! répondis-je

- Bon une petite partie alors. Proposa-t-elle.

- Non.

- TOUTE PETITE partie alors.

- N..

- Et si tu veux on enlève action et on fait que vérité pour ce soir . Alors ? souria-t-elle.

- Bon d'accors mais alors pas longtemps !

- Yahouuuu ! sautilla-elle partout.

Puis on s'assit tous on sol sur des coussins.

- Edward , as-tu déjà était amoureux ? commença directement Alice.

- Non. Bella, à quel âge as-tu eu ton premier copain ?

- 14 ans. Répondis-je. Alice , est-ce-que c'est toi qui a raconté à Eric Yorkie qu'il était possible qu'il me plaise pourqu'il me colle aux basks comme ça alors que tu sais très bien que je déteste quand il fait ça ? demandais-je un peu rageuse.

- Oui. répondit-elle mi-amusée mi-honteuse.

Et nous continuâmes ainsi pendant les 10 prochaines minutes. Jusqu'à qu'on décida d'un commun accord avec Edward d'aller se coucher...

Et voilà le sixième chapitre ! Prochain chapitre : première nuit d'Edward et Bella ensemble attachés ! Toujours pareils si vous avez envie qu'il se passe quelque chose de particulier dite-le moi par review ! J'espère que ça vous a plu. Bisous !

Twifiction : Paola ; )


	9. Chapitre 7

Salut ! Voilà le septième chapitre, je sais en ce moment je suis un peu plus ponctuel quoi qu'un peut en retard de 2/3 jours, mais désolée de vous décevoir : ce n'est pas normal. Je suis toujours en retard dans tous ce que je fais. Bon bref , j'espère que la fiction vous plaît et que ce chapitre aussi. Merci aussi pour tous : les reviews , les favorite story ... ça fait très plaisir et c'est très motivant en fait , c'est pour ça que j'écrit plus vite. Ca fonctionne un peu comme ça , plus il y a de reviews plus vite j'écrit , parce que ça m'encourage et me motive beaucoup ! Bon je vous laisse lire . Bisous !

Chapitre 7

_Et nous continuâmes ainsi pendant les 10 prochaines minutes. Jusqu'à qu'on décida d'un commun accord avec Edward d'aller se coucher..._

Nous montâmes les escaliers menant à l'étage. La chambre d'Edward , se trouvait au fond du couloir , la plus isolée. Et je rentrai pour la première fois dans sa chambre. Elle était classe et belle , tout à fait à l'image d'Edward.

_Oh là là , ça y est elle recommence ses délires ! Oh oh redescend sur Terre ! Ca va pas ou quoi ? me cria encore une de ces petites voix._

J'ignorai cette fichue voix et contemplai la chambre d'Edward. Il y avait un lisse parquet marron foncé ( voir sur mon profil ) , face à la porte se tenait un un magnifique tapis blanc ( voir sur mon profil )sur lequel se tenait un immense lit marron chocolat recouvert de drap blanc ( voir sur mon profil ) recouvert de quelques coussins marrons et blancs . Sur la gauche se trouvait un canapé d'angle arrondi également blanc (voir sur mon profil ) avec , posés dessus des coussins marrons et rouges ( voir sur mon profil ). Devant ce fameux canapé était posée une petite table basse blanche très design de forme carré avec les bords plutôt bien arrondis ( voir sur mon profil ) . Les murs étaient rouge vif , sur le mur face au coin canapé était accroché un géant ecran plasma (voir mon profil ). Sur la droite contre le mur rouge un bureau marron avec du coté droit un petit tiroir et trois autres un peu plus grands, et à leur gauche deux petites casiers. Simple, petit et efficace (voir sur mon profil ).

- Ca va ? me demanda-t-il.

- Oui . Ta chambre est magnifique. Soufflais-je

- Merci. Ma mère a voulu me la faire elle-même à mon goût mais j'ai préféré m'en occuper moi-même et elle a approuvée le résultat final. Me répondit-il.

- J'aime beaucoup. Je peux emprunter ta salle de bain ?

- Euh ... ouais.

Il nous dirigea vers un des casiers de son bureau pour prendre mon sac et me le donner. Et il me suivit jusque dans la salle de bains. Je le regardais en levant un sourcil. Puis lui me regarda comme pour dire : Ben quoi ? Et du coup la réalité revînt d'un coup: nous étions attachés donc forcément pas d'intimité . Enfin , du moins très limitée . Nous entrâmes dans la salle de bain. Face à la porte se trouvait une grande colone qui contenait un grand placard , deux petits tiroirs et un placard un peu plus petit. A sa droite se trouvait deux placards de tailles moyennes sur lesquels était installé le lavabo blanc. Encore à la droite du lavabo se tenaient 3 tiroirs et encore à droite de ces 3 tirois il y avait un grand placard. Tous les tirois et placards précédents étaient rouge , rappelants les murs de sa chambre. Au dessus du lavabo était accroché un petit miroir blanc , puis à sa droite deux petites étagères l'une au dessus de l'autre. A gauche de la porte par laquel nous venions d'entrer était posée une magnifique baignoire blanche, et à gauche une cabine de douche aux vitres en verre ( voir la salle de bains sur mon profil , la cabine de douche et une photo à part qui est également sur mon profil ).

Je sortis mon pyjama de mon sac , et regardais vers Edward : lui aussi me regardait.

- Hum ... tu peux te retourner stp ? demandais-je mal à l'aise.

- Hein ..euh...oui désolé . Dit-il en sortant de sa léthargie et de sa contemplation.

Alors il se tourna et je fis comme je pus pour me changer. De temps en temps comme la main d'Edward était attachée à la mienne , elle touchait parfois ma peau et un courant électrique parcourait mon corps , je sais pas s'il le ressentait aussi.

. Enfin quand je fus changée je me retourner et vit Edward tourné vers moi.

- T'as regardé pendant que je me changeais ? fis-je sur un ton outré

- Et alors ? répondit-il comme si c'était normal en haussant les épaules.

- Je t'avais demandé de te retourner !

- Et alors t'es pas la première fille que je vois en souvêtement , et j'ai déjà vu plus que ça crois moi .Puis au moins j'ai pas perdu ma soirée , tu as un très jolie corps contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser.

- Ah parce que tu penses toi maintenant ?

- Quand c'est aux filles , toujours ! Surtout maintenant que je t'ai vu en sous-vêtements , je vais souvent y penser. Me répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- Grrr , tu m'énerve déjà ! Fis-je en l'entrainant en dehors de la salle de bain.

- Au fait Bella ! reprit-il.

- Quoi encore ? ! Répondis-je agacée.

- Je dors toujours en boxer , ça te dérange pas au moins ? me demanda-t-il sérieusement d'un coup avec les yeux qui transpiraient la sincérité, comme si ça l'importait vraiment !

Seigneur , quel question stupide ! Tu me demande si ça me dérange de t'avoir en boxer devant moi ? Biensûr que non ! Tu me prend pour qui ?

_Pauvre fille ! Elle déraille complétement ! Souffla encore une des petite voix._

Non désolée de te contredire mais, si à toi ça te fais rien , c'est toi qui déraille ma fille .Répondis-je en pensée.

_Je suis ta conscience imbécile donc je suis le coté le plus rationnel de ton minuscule cerveau , qui apparement dans les moment comme ça ne te sert strictement à rien , d'où mes petites interventions, parfois je me demande même si t'en a un !_

Oh la ! La conscience qui la ramène toujours , tu te tais et tu me laisse rêver !

_Pff , je me casse ! Je voudrai surtout pas que ce soit contagieux ! T'imagine le truc ? Deux personnes conne à ce point dans un même corps ? Non on s'en sortirait pas , ça ferait beaucoup trop ! _

J'y crois pas je viens de me faire une conversation mental avec ma conscience et en plus elle me casse ! Flippant !

- Bella ? m'appela-t-il me faisant revenir sur Terre.

- T'es chez toi tu fais ce que tu veux moi je m'en fou. Dis-je en jouant l'indifférente.

- Bon ben c'est réglé alors.

Nous grimpâmes dans le lit et se mîmes dans les draps. J'étais du côté gauche et lui du coté droit. D'un coup je sentis un bras autour de ma taille et me retournai vers Cullen. Il s'était rapproché et était pratiquement coller à moi.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fait là ? Demandais-je.

- Quoi qu'est-ce-que je fais là , je suis dans mon lit.

J'allumais la petite lampe de chevet et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

- Non je parle de ton bras sur MA taille !

- Oh ça , c'est rien , juste une habitude , tu sais en général y a toujours une fille à coté alors ...

- Tu sais , tu peux me le dire ça restera entre nous mais juste comme ça ... tu le fais exprès ?

- De quoi ?

- D'être aussi con et de m'énerver comme ça ?

- Ben non je te jure c'est vrai c'est une habitude !

- Ouais ben t'as interêt à vite la perdre cette habitude , parce qu'avec moi ça fonctionne pas comme ça !

- Ah ouais ? Et ça fonctionne comment ?

- Déjà pour commencer arrête de faire ton gars : je pète plus haut que mon cul ! Ensuite ne fait pas non plus ton beau gosse du genre : " Je suis irrésistible et je peux me mettre tous le monde dans la poche même la plus ringarde du lycée " parce qu' avec moi t'es TRES mal tombé ! Et enfin arrête de faire genre t'es un mec cool alors qu'en faite c'est juste une image , parce qu'Alice me dit que t'es un mec gentil mais c'est bizarre parce qu' apparement personne à part ta famille n'a vu se mec là !

- Je croyais qu'on devait essayer d'être amis ?

- Ouais ben quand t'es comme ça j'ai qu'une envie : c'est t'en coller une .

Puis il se mit subitement à rire.

- Quoi ? Dis-je véxée.

- Un minuscule truc comme toi , veut m'en coller une à moi ?

Puis il se remit à rire stupidement.

- Ne me tente pas parce que je suis peut-être petite mais crois quand je frappe quelqu'un ,ça peut faire mal , ça peut faire TRES mal.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Non mais chui sérieuse ! Une fois mon cousin Emmett ... je sais pas si tu vois qui c'est ?

- Euh je suis pas sûr ...

- Le grand brun baraqué qui sort avec la grande blonde sulfureuse.

- Ah oui Rosalie.C'est ta cousine non ?

- Ouais.

- Mais si ils sortent ensemble et que ce sont tous les deux tes cousin et cousine c'est ... bizarre non ?

- Non parce qu'en fait Emmett n'est pas vraiment mon cousin mais c'est tout comme . Il dit que je suis sa cousine et moi que c'est mon cousin.

- Ahhh ça va je croyais que vous faisiez dans l'inceste ! Rit-il

- Ahhh non ! Beurk ! Bon je disais Emmett m'avait fait des chatouilles et je supporte pas ça et sans le vouloir je lui est mis un point dans le nez et je le lui est cassé ! Ris-je au souvenir de la tête d'Emmett se jour là.

- C'est pas vrai , cette grosse chose c'est fait casser le nez par un microbe comme toi ! Rit-il lui aussi. Sauf que moi je m'était arrêtée de rire au mot microbe.

- Je suis pas un microbe ! Boudais-je.

- Désolé mais comparé à lui si ! Continuat-il- de rire.

Je repensais à une photo d' Emmett et moi et sur la photo c'était hilarent car Emmett faisait au moins une tête et demi voire deux de plus que moi. Et je me mis à rire avec lui.

- Ok j'avoue. Dis-je toujours en riant.

- Oh Edward , Bella , bouclez-la un peu j'essaye de dormir MOI ! Je croyais que t'étais crevée Bella ? Cria Alice de sa chambre.

- Oh fait pas ta rabat-joie Alice , il 21h15 ! Cria Edward

- Oui ben demain vous devez vous lever tôt à ce que j'ai compris , vu le temps que vous mettez à descendre et à monter dans une voiture ! Bon et sur ce : BONNE NUIT ! Cria-t-elle un peu énervée.

- Je crois qu'elle a raison on devrait dormir . Dis-je.

- Ouais. Dit-il . Bonne nuit Bella.

- Bonne nuit Edward.

Puis je me laissais tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais dans les bras d'Edward mais contrairent à hier je ne dis rien car ce geste m'apaisait. Je m'y sentais bien bizarrement. Mais Edward n'était pas encore réveillé et je décidais de feindre de dormir jusqu'à qu'il se réveille pour voir s'il me repousserait aussi sec qu'il se rendait compte que j'étais dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes il se mit à gigoter puis en attendant un peu il se mit à caresser mes bras et il me garda contre lui donc j'en déduisi qu'il dormait encore sinon il m'aurait repousser sans aucun doute. Une demi heure après , son réveil sonna , me sortant de mon faux sommeil et réveilla Edward. Mais il se rendormit aussi sec. Je voulu me levais mais son bras m'en empêchait ainsi que les menottes.

- Edward murmurais-je .

- Humm ... grogna-t-il.

- Edward , faut que tu te lève , sinon on va arriver en retard . Dis-je d'un ton doux.

Puis il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

- Bella ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il tout groggy.

Je lui montrai nos main liées.

- Oh putain non ! Je croyais que c'était un horrible cauchemar ! Rouspéta-t-il.

- Merci pour moi , ça fait plaisir ! Répondis-je vexée.

- Te vexes pas Bella je dis pas ça pour toi !

- Ouais bon , tu grouilles là on va arriver en retard !

Je l'entrainait vers mon sac pour prendre un maillot de bain pour pouvoir me doucher , et il en fit de même de son coté. Puis on partit dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à coté du coin salon. Je me retournai vers lui.

- Tu te retourne et tu promet que tu regarde pas ! Exigeais-je.

- Ok.

- Promet !

- Je promet, mais si j'ai pas le droit de regarder alors toi non plus !

- Je peux t'assurer que je n'en avais absolument pas l'intention !

- Biensûr que si ! T'es une fille et toute les filles rêvent de mon corps ! Se ventat-il.

- Alors ça prouve que parfois tu peut avoir raison !

- Sur quoi cette fois ?

- Sur le fait que je puisse être bizarre , parce que je ressens pas du tout la chose que tu viens de décrire loin de là !

- T'as raison c'est beaucoup plus intense mais je voulais pas paraître prétentieux !

- Oh non pas du tout , ne t'en fais pas ! Prétentieux ? Toi ? Tu rigoles ? Ironisais-je.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi .Répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Bon assez bavardés ! Tourne toi !

Puis je me mis en maillot de bain , Edward aussi et nous nous douchâmes , évidemment je n'avais pas pensée à prendre mon gel douche alors j'empruntais celui d'Edward qui par ailleurs sentait divinement bon et lui allait à merveille. Nous nous habillâmes , et descendîmes prendre le petit-déjeuner. Esmée et Alice s'y tenait déjà ,une terminant sa fournée de pancakes et l'autre entrain de les déguster.

- Salut la compagnie ! S'écria Alice

- Salut . Répondîmes en coeur moins enthousiaste qu'elle de je-ne-sais-quoi.

- Alors Bella , comment s'est passée ta première nuit ici ? S'enquit Esmée.

- Très bien , et les matelas sont très confortables. Souris-je en la rassurant.

- Tu parles , se moqua Alice , tu veut plutôt dire Edward et très confortable.

- Quoi ? demandâmes Edward et moi en-même temps.

- Ce matin je suis passée pour vous réveiller et là qu'est-ce-que je vois ? : un Edwars qui tient une Bella souriante et endormie dans ses bras ! S'extasia-t-elle.

- C'est n'importe quoi Alice ! On dormait donc on ne savit ce qu'on faisait donc ça n'a pas la moindre importance ! Démentit Edward

Ca me fit quand même un petit pincement au coeur. Biensûr je savais qu'on éprouvait pas de sentiment l'un pour l'autre , mais moi j'avais appréciée le geste que je considerais comme amical et réconfortant.

-Hein Bella ? demanda-t-il.

- Exactement ! Répondis-je. Bon on y va ?

- Euh ... c'est que ... j'ai une envie préssente là. Dit-il mal à l'aise

- Oh non , c'est pas vrai , me lamentais-je , j'aurai préférée que ça arrice le plus tard possible. C'est vraiment urgent ? Dis-je en espérant que non.

- Ouais en plus je vais pas juste faire les courses , j'vais carrément faire la grosse comission.

- Non non non ! Je préfére en savoir le moins possible !

- Ben de toute façon tu devineras bien grâce à l'odeur et au " plouf " ! Rit-il.

- Et ça te fait marrer toi ? Je te jure on dirait un gamin de 3 ans. Râlais-je

- Non non ... c'est... p..pas ça .. dit-il entrecoupé par ses rires, tu verais ta tête c'est trop drôle ! Continua-t-il.

- Bon aller vas ! Au lieu de te foutre de moi , je croyais que c'était urgent ! M'enervais-je.

Nous montâmes à l'étage dans sa chambre , et je me dirigeai vers mon sac.

- Où tu vas ? Tu sais , les toilettes ils sont dans la salle de bain. Me dit-il.

- Je sais mais je préfere y aller armée. Répondis-je en sortant de mon sac un Ipod et mon déodorant.

- Ah non ! Ca va puer la fille après ! Objecta-t-il.

- Tu préfère que ça sente la fille ou la merde ?

- Aucun tu sais j'ai une bombe , dans mes chiottes.

- Ah ouais et où ? Parce que moi j'en ai vu nul part .

- Ben là dit-il en partant vers la salle de bain. Il chercha la bombe un moment mais ne la trouva pas.

- Alors elle est où ? Demandais-je victorieuse.

- C'est toi qui la planquée ? me demanda-t-il accusateur.

- Genre, j'ai que ça à faire ! Et puis je te rapelle qu'on est attachés donc forcément t'aurais été avec moi. Reconnais-le tu t'es planté , ça arrive à tous le monde. Le charriais-je. En plus c'est vrai , c'était pas moi.

Une fois la " comission " , comme il dit , terminée nous partîmes au lycée.

Voilà , terminée pour ce chapitre ! Je voudrais remercier ma soeur pour ses montages photos c'est grâce à elle que vous avez pu visualisez la salle de bain et la chambre d'Edward. Moi j'invente la pièce comme je la veux et elle , elle me la créée par image donc voilà. Alors j'ai plus qu'une chose à vous dire : REVIEWS , REWIEWS , REWIEWS , please ! * fais les yeux du chat botté dans shrek*

Bisous !

Twifictions ; )


	10. Chapitre 8

Coucou tout le monde ! , ( Oui bon je sais vous êtes pas tant que ça ) , voilà le huitième chapitre , comme je vous l' avez bien dit ma ponctualité n'est pas restée très longtemps . Je vous remercie de continuer à me lire et/ou me laisser des reviews , ça me fait toujours très plaisir et me motive beaucoup. Cependant je voulais eclaircir un point : le fait qu'il soit attachés les empêches de s'habiller , et je ne m'en étais même rendue compte jusqu'à qu'on m'en fasse la remarque et je tiens à m'en excuser. Je n'y avais pas pensée mais quand on me la dit je me suis imaginée la situation et ais remarquée qu'effectivement ce n'était pas possible ! : S Alors pour régler le " problème " on dira même si ce n'est pas vrai que c'est possible plus que je ne vois pas d'autres solutions et que je ne tiens pas à changer le fait qu'ils soit attachés , désolée si ça ennuie quelqu'unes d'entre-vous mais je peux pas faire autrement , encore DESOLEE et j'espère que vous apprécirez ma fiction quand même ! Je vous laisse lire tranquille après tous ce blabla ! Bisous !

Chapitre 8

_Une fois la " comission " , comme il dit , terminée nous partîmes au lycée..._

La matinée de cours c'était passée comme d'habitude c'est-à-dire longue et ennuiante. Pour Edward aussi c'était selon ses propres mots " barbant " .

DRIIIIINNG !

Enfin ! On se dirigea vers la cafet' en passant par le parking - ben oui , on change de bâtiment - au milieu, tous le monde était attroupés , se tournait , me regardait et se moquait.

- Viens on va voir ! Se réjouissa Edward du fait qu'il y est du divertissement.

- Non , ils sont probablement tous entrain de se moquer de moi alors c'est pas la peine . Contrais-je.

- Peut-être pas ! Allez viens stp , de toute façon t'as dit un jour, je cite " je ferai comme si de rien n'était , je ferai la sourde. "

- Oh , tu vas me la ressortir à chaque fois celle -là ! M'agaçais-je.

- Oui ! Allez viens , de toute façon t'as pas le choix j'ai plus de force que toi ! Rit-il.

Puis il me traina jusqu'au petit attroupement. Au milieu j'y vis Tanya entrain de rire et de commenter un petit tas d'affaire par-terre. Puis je regardais bien : il y avait un livre de biologie , plusieurs devoirs , un t-shirt de rechange, des dessins d'enfants et un cadre qui m'étaient pas inconnus ... jusqu'à que je reconnaisse le visage de Jessy dans le cadre. Et là je vis rouge !

- Tanya ! C'est quoi ça ! Lui criais-je au visage.

- De quoi tu parles Isabella ? De ça ? Toutes ces vieilleries ? Tu devrais me remercier au lieu de crier je te rends servir , déjà que tu te pourris toute seule , alors je t'ais aidé à ré-emmenager ton casier , il est à la pointe de la mode ! Sourit-elle hypocritement.

- T'as pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ça je peux te le garantir !

Je partis vers mon casier pour y voir que Tanya y avait mit plein de photos d'elle , écrit plein d'insultes dessus avec son gloss rose-pétasse tout collant , du maquillage partout avec un seul et unique livre " comment passer de horrible à potable car je suis un cas desespérée " , puis pleins de rajouts blonds.

J'avais la haine , je pris le gloss , une des photos de Tanya et les rajouts blonds . Contrairement à ce que je pensais Edward resta tranquil , ne me demanda pas ce que je faisait ou autre et me suivait sans rouspéter. J'arrivais devant Tanya toujours entrain de rire avec tous le monde autour. Puis je m'arrêtais à quelques centimètre d'elle. Puis je lui crachais au visage puis pris mon t-shirt de rechange et feins de lui nettoyer la figure , alors qu'en faite je l'étalais et par la même faisait tout couler son maquillage.

- Ahhh! Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fais ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Ben tu m'as rendu service tu as mis mon casier à ta mode , alors je te rend la pareil , je te montre la mienne. Répondis-je sur un ton innoncent.

Puis je continuais , je lui arrachais ses extensions ( ce qui lui fit pousser quelques cris très aigus ) qui s'écrasèrent au sol. Je lui pris la main et lui mis les rajouts et le gloss dedans. Puis je tîns sa photo juste devant ses yeux.

- Regarde bien la photo Tanya , regarde à quoi tu ressemble tous les jours au lycée , profites-en et fais-en profiter tous le monde. Souviens -toi s'en bien , car tu ne ressembleras pas toujours à ça . Et si j'étais toi je le ferai et je garderai mon gloss et toute les conneries qui va avec pour quand j'en aurai vraiment besoin. Mais rassure toi ça va pas tarder à arriver.

Je crachai au dos de la photo et lui collai sur la poitrine. Je recupérai tous les dessins , le cadre photo, mes devoirs, mon livre et partis.

- Eh Bella , m'appela Cullen.

- Quoi ? Répondis-je las.

- C'est qui le petit garçon sur la photo ? ( voir la photo sur mon profil ) Me demanda-t-il intrigué.

- Personne . Dis-je plus sèche que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Bell..

- Bon on va manger ? le coupais-je.

Il soupira mais accepta voyant très bien que je n'avais pas envie d'en parler .

Nous rejoignâmes ma table .

- Salut tous le monde ! Lançais-je

- Salut toute seu... répondirent-ils tout en taisant la fin de la phrase en voyant Edward.

Nous nous assîmes et mangâmes.

- Alors Bells ce projet ? Lança Emmett.

- Pfff ... sans commentaires.

- Ben pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Disons que c'est dur à definir , enrichissant ? joviale ? exaltant ? extraordinaire ? Ouais je pourrais dire quelque chose comme ça sauf que ça serait mentir. Je dirai plutôt , long , plombant , pas d'intimité , pas d'indépendance , bref beaucoup d'inconvénient !

- Et toi Edmund ? demanda Emmett afin de ne pas le mettre à part bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement.

- Hum c'est Edward.

- Ouais ça revint au même , alors ?

- Euh ... ben elle m'a enlevé les mots de la bouche .. ouais elle tout dit .

- Bon , maintenant chose sérieuse que je tiens à savoir et crois moi je saurais si tu mens ! le scruta Emmett avec des yeux menant.

- Euh ... hum ..oui ? Repondit Edward mal à l'aise.

- T'en profite pas pour matter ma cousine au moins ?

- Emmett .. fis-je blasée.

- Chut ! Me répondit-il.

- Euh.. non ! Répondit Edward.

- Menteur ! Le balançais-je. Et même que je te l'ai fait remarquer et que tu m'as dit je cite " Et alors t'es pas la première fille que je vois en souvêtement , et j'ai déjà vu plus que ça crois moi .Puis au moins j'ai pas perdu ma soirée , tu as un très jolie corps contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser. " puis blablabla .. l'imitais-je.

- C'est vrai ça ? demanda Emmett menaçant.

En fait ce qu' Edward ne savait pas c'est que si je le balançais c'est qu' Emmett ne lui ferait rien puisque nous jouions un jeu tous les deux pour s'amuser un peu au dépend d'Edward.

- Euh ... ben ..euh .. oui.. mais euh ... c'était qu'une fois ..et euh ...balbutia-t-il.

Malheuresement nous n'avions pas pu tenir plus longtemps et éclatâmes de rire sous le regard surpris d'Edward.

- Hein mais ...pourquoi vous riez ... je dis la verité ... j'vous jure que c'était qu'une fois..

- Edward tu vois pas qu'ils ce foutent de ta gueule ! Intervînt Alice , elle aussi pliée de rire.

- Pfff c'était pas marrant et puis j'avais pas peur hein ! Se vexa Edward.

Sous ce gros mensonge nous explosâmes tous encore plus de rire.

Tous le repas se passa dans la même bonne humeur et bizzarement Edward s'entendit avec tous le monde.

A la fin de la journée je nettoyais tous mon casier et remettais les dessins et le cadre photo.

- Tu veux un coup de main. Proposa finalement Edward.

- Euh ... ouais si tu veux. Acceptais-je.

Il m'aida mais ne me requestionna pas ce que j'appréciais. C'était un sujet nous rentrâmes chez lui tranquillement. Nous mangeâmes , discutâmes un peu , puis on partis se coucher tous les deux. Des que sa tête eut touchée l'oreiller Edward s'endormit alors que moi je réfléchissait à mon plan de veangeance contre Tanya. Environ une demi-heure après je m'endormi dans mes manigances.

Le lendemain matin j'expliquai à Jasper ce que Tanya avait fait- surtout l'histoire des dessins et du cadre - et lui demandai de m'aider dans mon plan puis il accepta desuite .

A midi nous partîmes à la cafeteria et nous installâmes à sa table malheuresement. Au bout de 5 min à me fixer Tanya ouvra la bouche.

- Alors Isabella , j'attends toujours ta vengence ? me nargua-t-elle.

- T'inquiète pas , ça arrive.

Et juste au moment où ma phrase fut terminée que mon portable vibra , signe d'un texto reçu de Jasper :_ Tout est ok , c'est terminé , il te reste plus qu'a faire le reste ._

- Ben voilà , tu vois plus que t'en parle , c'est terminé il me reste plus qu'à l'exposer. Rajoutais-je.

- Tu ne m'atteindra pas Isabella. Dit-elle d'un ton méprisant.

- Oh mais je n'en doute pas !

- Bon stop c'est bon là ! Intervînt Edward.

- Mais Eddy c'est elle , elle ...

- Stop j'ai dit ! La coupa-t-il. Tu n'avais qu'à pas la chercher c'est tout.

- Attends j'en reviens pas là ! Tu défends la ringarde plutôt que ta meilleure amie ?

- Non je défend personne , maintenant vous arrêter ça ! S'énerva Edward.

Le reste du repas se passa en silence.

Le soir après les cours je passais chercher le "travail " de Jasper et passais chez un photographe. Ensuite pour finir je retourner dans le hall du lycée - qui heuresement n'était pas encore fermé - pour déposer ce fameux "travail "qui au petit matin serai exposé aux yeux de tous .

Le lendemain j'me réjouissais du troupeau devant la grande porte du gymnase. En effet tous le monde se moquaient de Tanya ou ... plutôt de sa photo. J'avais demandée à Jasper de me faire un montage photo -car c'était un expert en informatique _ , et c'était très réussi : Tanya avec les cheveux tout emmélés et crépus ,un appareil dentaire , pas maquillée , un pyjama rose avec des coeurs rouges et des chaussons lapins. Efin bref quoi , horrible ! Chez le photographe je l'avais tirée en format poster et collée sur les portes du gymnase. Et maintenant c'est moi qui riais !

- Non franchement t'abuse là Bella ! Me dit Edward

- Attends toi ! Fais pas ton choqué ! T'étais là et ta jamais rien dit jusqu'ici , alors fais pas comme si ça t'embêtait hein !

- Biensûr que ça m'embête ! Tanya est ma meilleure amie alors elle compte pour moi ! La défendit-il.

- J'me fiche qu'elle compte ou pas pour toi ! Si on m'emmerde j'me laisse pas marcher sur les pieds et ça peu importe qui c'est ! M'emportais-je.

- Excuse-moi , t'as raison , moi aussi quand on me cherche des noises j'attaque. C'est juste qu'elle m'est proche alors je me suis emporté , mais si ça avait était quelqu'un d'autre j'aurai rien dit, c'est vrai , alors je le redit excuse-moi. Se radoucit-il.

- Mouais.. bref on y va ?

- Ouais.

Nous étions tranquillement installés à ma table quand Tanya rappliqua.

- Swan !

- Oui ? répondis-je sur un ton plus qu'innocent.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ! Hurla-t-elle. Tous le monde commencait à nous encercler pour écouter.

- Rien , à part me venger , ce que j'ai réussi avec brio. 1 er étape : m'infiltrai chez toi et prendre une photo juste avant que tu te couches. 2 ème étape : développée et agrandir la photo chez le photographe et 3 ème et dernière étape : coller les photos dans le hall.

- C'est faux tu mens et je le sais car je ne suis pas comme ça même chez moi et en plus même si ça aurait était le cas Edward ne t'aurait pas laisser faire.

Puis j'eclatai d'un rire bien forcé pour lui montrer que je me fouter de sa gueule.

- Ma pauvre ! T'as qu'a demander à ton petit cheri , parce qu'à moins que je sois sourde , je l'ai jamais entendu dire quoi que ce soit ni même se plaindre . Continuais-je de me foutre d'elle.

- Eddy ! Pas vrai qu'elle ment ?

Je le regardais d'un regard entendu.

- Non je suis désolé mais si je n'avais pas été attaché à elle je ne l'aurai pas su et tu sais que j'essaye de garder ma vie normal mais moi je ne t'aurai pas fait ça. Répondit-il.

- En gros t'es entrain de me dire que tu la laissé faire et que tout le blabla que tu m'as sorti après ça c'est juste un moyen de te justifier ?

- Oui je l'ai laissée faire mais c'est pas pour les raisons que tu crois et non je n'essaye pas de me justifié.

Moi dans mon coin je me réjouissais j'adorai foutre la merde entre ces deux là car ça ne s'en finissait jamais.

Aujourd'hui nous étions vendredi , dernier jour avant les vacances . La semaine c'était passée ainsi : toujours les avances de Tyler et les regards de Mike , les coups bas mutuels entre Tanya et moi et les repas entre Edward , mes amis, ma famille et moi. D'ailleur mes relation avec Edward c'était améliorées , nous étions amis , mes craintes commençaient à disparaître. Je sais , ce n'est pas prudent mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, pour une raison inconnue , je lui faisait confiance. Nous étions à sa table quand Mike me demanda :

- Dit Bella , tu pourrais me passer ton numero ?

Tous le monde releva la tête vers lui , y comprit moi .

- Euh ... pourquoi ? demandais-je étonnée.

- Ben ... euh ... tu sais ... j'aimerai bien pendant les vacances ...enfin si tu veux biensûr ... qu'on se voit... genre un soir pour manger ou un truc du genre ... ou un cinema... et ton numero ... pour qu'on décide quand et tout ...enfin ..euh ...voilà quoi. Rougit-il.

Oh non , j'y croit pas ! Bon comment on fait pour repousser quelqu'un en douceur ? J 'ai jamais fait ça moi , chaque fois qu'on me demandais je disais non cash parce qu'il y avait personne autour alors que là je veux pas l'humilié devant tous le monde.

- Euh ... écoute Mike .. commençais-je.

- Hors de question ! Me coupa Edward.

Tous le monde le fixait avec un regard interrogateur.

- Ben ...euh oui ..si...oui voilà ! Si vous avez rendez-vous ; comme on est attachés je serai forcé de venir aussi et pour être sincère je veux pas assister à ça et ça m'étonnetai que Tanya oui. Se justifia-t-il.

- Oui nan mais de toute façon , sans vouloir être méchante , je n'avais pas l'intention d'accepter. Je veux dire , je ne sors pas , ni avec toi , ni avec personne, c'est pas contre toi. Désolée. M'excusais-je.

- Pourtant je t'ai vu sortir deux-trois fois avec ce mec indien à la peau mate , grand , musclé comme un boeuf avec un sourire colgate. Riposta-t-il. De toute évidence il parlait de Jake.

- Oui mais le mec en question , c'est ... pas pareil , c'est tout , c'est un très bon ami.

- Moi aussi je suis ton ami. Insista-t-il.

- Oh mais merde à la fin , t'es lourd là ! Je t'ai dit non c'est non , j'ai pas à me justifier ! J'ai essayé de te le dire gentillement mais la t'as pas l'air de comprendre alors je te le dit une dernière fois : non ! Et en plus , non on est PAS amis ! M'agaçais-je. Quel pot-de-colle celui là alors . Rajoutais-je en un murmur pour moi-même.

- Oh la la mon gars c'est ce qu'on appelle ce prendre un bon rateau ! Se moqua Kyle.

- Carrément mon pote ! Répondirent Austen et Benjamin ensemble.

J'ai remarquée qu'il parlait souvent en même temps pour dire la même chose comme s'ils avaient le même cerveau , Trop bizarre ! Je m'était liée d'une très bonne amitié avec ces deux dernier et Kyle , je les adorais et réciproquement. D'ailleur ce dernier me rappelait beaucoup Emmett . Même caractère , même appétit , même musculature , même cerveau , même blague débile et même coeur d'or sous cette montagne de muscle.

Quelques minutes après nous retournions en cours. A la fin de la journée lorsque nous sortions sur le parking je vis une bécane noir familière avec un homme très apuiyé dessus et plein de filles autour.

- Jake ?

Il se dégagea du troupeau de filles et vint me serrer dans ses bras.

- Salut Bells comment ça va ?

- ..a..ira ...ien ..quand tu ..aura ..la..é essayais-je de répondre tellement son étreinte était sérrée sans compter qu' Edward - étant accroché à moi - était collé à nous.

- Oh oui excuse-moi ! Rit-il.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fait là ? demandais-je une fois mon souffle retrouvé.

- Ben je me suis dit que je pourrai venir te chercher mais c'est rapé puisqu'on ne monte pas à trois sur une moto. Et bon par la même si t'as un peu de temps tu m'explique ? demanda-t-il.

Je lui expliquai la situation , le salua et lui promit qu'une fois le projet terminé nous passerions plus de temps ensemble.

- C'était qui lui ? Le mec que disais Newton ? me demanda Edward une fois qu'il fut partit.

- Ouais.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ?

- Tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est juste un ami ?

- Ben si , parce que c'est le cas.

- Arrête t'as pas vu comment il te regarde ?

- Quoi comment il me regarde ? C'est n'importe quoi ! T'es parano mon pauvre gars, et puis qu'est-ce-que ça peut te faire de toute façon ?

- A moi , rien. C'est juste qu'on est ami et je devrai savoir en tant qu'ami avec qui tu sort.

- T'es vraiment pas bien hein ! Et puis je le repète : C'.Ami !

- Mouais ... bon allez viens on y vas.

Nous montâmes en voiture et partîme chez lui, achever notre journée.

Voilà chapitre terminé ! Toujours pareil , comme d'hab : une envie précise , une idée ou quoi que soit n'hésitait pas ! Merci pour vos reviews elle font toujours très plaisir ! Merci également de m'avoir corriger pour l'histoire du : comment ils font pour s'habiller s'ils sont attachés ? J'ai pas était intello sur ce coup là ( comme la plupart du temps d'ailleur ! XD ) Bref merci beaucoup et au prochain chapitre j'èspère que vous serez toujours là ! Bisous ! Ah oh fait : pour les reviews non plus n'hésitait pas vous pouvez vous défouler ça me dérange pas ! Lol . Bref vous savez comment on fait ! ; p

Twifiction ; )


	11. Chapitre 9

Salut , voilà le neufième chapitre ! Qu'avez-vous pensés du petit Jessy ? Vous le trouvez pas trop mignon ? Et les montages de ma soeur il sont bien non ? Je vous remercie de me lire et j'éspère que vous aimerez !

**coco-des-iles**: Coucou ! Je suis désolée si tu as cru que j'avais mal pri ta remarque car ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Je t'accorde que dans mon précédant message je ne me suis pas bien exprimée , j'ai une façon bien à moi de parler qui peut être -parfois-bizarre. Tous ce que j'essayais de dire c'est que j'étais désolée mais en aucun cas dans la phrase - qui je suppose a du te faire penser ça - " désolée si ça ennuie quelqu'unes d'entre-vous " je ne voulais pas que ça paraisse aggressif. C'était juste pour m'assurer que ça dérange personne. Donc voilà si jamais dans mon message -celui-là-même- je m'exprime mal alors je m'en excuse je ne sais pas commer formuler ce que je veux dire , mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout et j'ai bien compris que tu voulais m'aider en me le signalant et je t'en remercie ! Bisous et j'éspère que ce malentendu ne m'a pas fais passer pour une teigne parce qu'une autre personne aussi m'a fais la remarque et je crois qu'elle aussi a mal interprété ce que je voulais dire car il me semble qu'elle s'est vexée et à arrêter de me lire , mais bon j'en sais rien ! Lol ! Désolée j'ai raconté ma vie ! Je te laisse lire et j'éspère que tu aimeras ! Biiisous !

**yinbuffy** : désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes je vais essayer de m'améliorer et si j'en fais toujours autant j'espère que tu m'en referas la remarque afin que je cherche une bêta pour me corriger. Encore désolée et merci pour la remarque. Bisous j'espère que tu aimeras.

**Merci également à tous les autres** qui me lisent, me laissent des reviews , et m'encourage ça me fais extrêmement plaisir ! Bisous à tous !

Chapitre 9 :

Ce matin je me réveillai avec un bras autour de ma taille que je reconnu comme celui d'Edward. C'était devenu normal , maintenant je ne disais plus rien , après tout ce n'était pas la mort , et puis combien de fille rêver d'être à ma place ? C'était même agréable et de toute façon même en cas contraire , je n'ai pas envie de gueuler tous les matins juste pour ça. Je regardai au reveil : 7h15. Je décidai de me lever car je n'était pas une lève-tard. Mais biensûr comme pour tout il fallait que je m'arrange avec Edward.

- Edward ...chuchotais-je pour essayer de le réveiller en douceur.

Rien.

- Edward . murmurais-je un peu plus fort.

Toujours rien.

- Edwaard. Fis-je à haute voix maintenant.

Ronflement. C'est pas possible dites-moi qu'il le fait exprès c'est pas vrai !

- Edward ! Criais-je

Grognement. Bon c'est déjà ça.

- Edwaaaaard . Cette fois je hurlais.

- T'arrête un peu de hurler ! Grogna-t-il les yeux à moitié fermés.

- Oui ben ça fait 5 fois que t'appelle , alors maintenant que tu es reveillé je te demande s'il te plait de te lever.

- Pourquoi il est quelle heure ? dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

- 7h20

- T'es malade ! T'es au courant qu'on est en vacance au moins ? Alors tu m'excuseras mais moi je dors ! Ronchonna-t-il.

- Edwars stp , j'aime pas me lever tard et en plus une fois que je suis réveiller j'arrive plus à me rendormir.

- Hors de question , moi j'aime pas me lever tôt , j'ai besoin de sommeil et quand on me sors de mon sommeil en hurlant et ben j'me rendors aussi sec alors c'est ce que je vais faire . Me provoqua-t-il en se recouchant , se recouvrant et il reprit sa position avec le cousin dans ses bras à ma place.

- Ok tu veux jouer à ça , on va être deux à jouer . Tu veux pas te lever ? Simple je vais te faire lever et même si je dois te traîner jusqu'en bas. Le menaçais-je.

- Ha ha ha , se mit-il à rire , j'aimerai bien voir ça . Puis il continua de rire.

Oh la la , il vient de faire une connerie là , faut jamais me provoquer , jamais !

Je fis comme je pus pour attraper sa jambe et quand se fut fait je le tirer de toute mes forces. Desuite il arrêta de rire.

- Bella qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? me demanda-t-il.

- Je t'ai que si tu voulais pas te lever moi j'allais te faire te lever. Si toi ça te fais rire , moi je suis serieuse.

Il s'accrocha aux barreaux du lit pour que je ne puisse pas le tirer alors je me mis debout ( quoi -qu'un peu courber quand même à cause des menottes )sur le lit et mis une jambe de chaque coté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais Swan ? Tu vas me torturer comme j'aime pour que je lâche c'est ça ? Me demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire.

- Alors là tu rêves mon potes je t'ai dit que j'allais y aller par la force si tu m'y obligeait et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Alors je restais dans cette position mais je me mis à genoux ce qui fait que je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui. Je me penchais pour attraper ses mains accrochés ( dont une mienne qui l'était aussi vu les menottes ).

- Tu sais t'as de la chance que je sois bien éduqué parce qu'un autre mec te serait déjà sauter dessus , parce que tu t'en rends pas compte mais c'est sexy ce que tu fais. A califourchon sur moi , les mains attachés aux barreau avec des menottes et tout. Se moqua-t-il.

- Rrrr t'es vraiment un mec hein !

- Carrément , en plus j'ai ce qui faut ! Continua-t-il.

Je lui mit une tape sur l'épaule et comme il était entrain de rire il ne forçait plus sur ses mains pour rester accroché , alors j'en profitais : je le poussais vite du lit , lui attrapa la jambe et couru du mieux que je pus vers la porte de la chambre pour pas qu'il s'accroche aux pieds du lit. Je le fis descendre en le trainant dans les escaliers alors que lui , il poussait de petites plaintes du au choc à chaque changement de marche. Lorsque j'arrivais en bas des escaliers j'étais essoufflée.

- Tu vois ... j't'ai dit ...que j'arriverai.. à te faire descendre ... alors la prochaine fois.. évite de me provoquer... et quand je te dit de te lever ..tu le fait. Dis-je entre chaque souffle reprit.

Puis nous entendîmes des rires. Je me tournais et vis que tous le monde était déjà reveillé.

- Oh bonjour... excusez-moi j'ai pas fait une entrer très ... douce ... m'excusais-je.

- C'est rien ma ...commença Esmée

- Oh Bella je t'aime ! Si tu savais le nombre de fois où j'ai voulu faire ça et que je me suis retenue ! Je me sens déjà mieux et ça ira encore mieux quand c'est moi qui lui ferai ! la coupa Alice.

- Euh...ben je t'en prie .

- Ben merci pour moi , ça fais plaisir. Fit semblant de se vexé Edward.

Je n'avais pas fait attention jusqu'ici mais Edward était toujours en boxer , vu que je l'avais tiré du lit comme ça. Il était beau comme un dieu. Ses pecs et ses abdos bien dessinés avec son V me faisaient brêver.

- Promis Bella ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Hein de quoi ? atteris-je

- Que la prochaine fois tu m'appeleras avant de commencer l'opération.

- Promis. Acceptais-je.

- Bon si c'est pas trop vous demandez j'aimerez bien monter mettre un t-shirt.

Si tu m'en demandes trop ! Reste comme ça je t'assure que t'es bien !

_Toi par contre t'as pas l'air bien nette ? me dit cette maudite petite voix._

Toi par contre je t'ai rien demandée , alors retourne d'où tu viens !

- Bon grouille alors, j'ai faim moi ! Râlais-je.

Une fois qu'Edward eut mit son t-shirt nous redescendîmes prendre notre petit déjeuner. On prit notre temps , appréciants chaque bouchée quand Alice déboula les escaliers :

- Allé dépêchaient vous on à pas que ça à faire , il faut encore préparer toute la fête , organiser les jeux , faire les décorations , envoyer les invitations , aller faire du shopping pour les tenues et destrésser un peu , il faut aussi ... énumera Alice à une vitesse incroyable sans reprendre une seule fois son souffle.

- Alice . Alice , calme toi !Alors déjà pour commencer : quelle fête ?

- Oh la la mais vous êtes nuls hein ! La fête qu'on doit préparer !

- Pourquoi on doit préparer une fête ? C'est l'anniversaire de personne à ce que je sache ?

- Alors toi t'es encore plus nul qu'elle ! Réfléchis deux seconde c'est évident: pour fêter les vacances ! Applaudissa-t-elle des mains.

Pour fêter les vacances ? Est-ce-qu'on organise une grande fête parce qu'on est en vacances ? Sans compter que ce n'était pas les grandes vacances juste des vacances de deux semaines, ce qui était assez fréquent.

- Pour fêter les vacances ? Alice t'es consciente que t'es peut-être la seule personne au monde à faire une fête parce qu'on est en vacances ? M'avançais-je.

- Alors dans ce cas ça veut dire que suis peut-être la seule personne au monde à être sensée ! Et c'est ce qui fait tous mon charme ! Sourit-elle de toutes ces dents.

- Si tu le dit ! Souffla Edward.

Alice lui tira sur une mèche de cheveux.

- Aïe ! Alice pas les cheveux ! Gémit-il.

- Je t'ai entendue ! Le gronda-t-elle . Bon dépêcher vous , je vous donne la liste des invités et vous vous tapez les invitations à l'ordi et les imprimez ensuite pour les poster. Donc aujourd'hui vous vous concentrez exclusivement sur ça et demain on ira faire du shopping.

- Ali.. commença Edward prêt à s'esquiver.

- Et personne ne réplique ou se trouve une excuse bidon ! Le contredit-elle avec un regard sévère.

- Bon c'est bon Alice passe nous cette fichue liste. Plus vite on commencera plus vite on en aura fini. Soufflais-je las.

- Ah ben tu vois ! J'me disais que je pouvais pas être la SEULE personne sensée sur cette terre . ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

Puis elle nous donna la liste des invités.

Mike .. pff, j'éspère qu'il va pas me coller.

Tyler.. je sens que lui aussi il va me gonfler.

Lauren... sans commentaire.

Tanya ...

Jessica ...

Jane ...

Amber...

Brittany...

Abby...

Oh c'est quoi ce bordel ! Il y a que des poufs ou quoi ?

Christy... et ça continue !

Angela ... ah ben enfin quelqu'un que j'aime bien.

Bella ... contente de voir que j'étais invitée .

Ashley ...

Nikki ...

Lindsey ...

Kyle ...

Austen ...

Benjamin...

Matt ...

Demetri ...

Ben voilà que des gens que j'aime bien ! Tiens en passant je demanderai si je peux inviter Jacob s'il veut bien et s'il peut . Bon je continue...

Eric ... fff

Dean...

Dereck ...

Jay ...

Justin ...

Spencer ...

Taylor...

Steven ...

Shane ...

Connaît absolument pas ! Sauf l'autre idiot là , Eric.

Chelsea ...

Dana ...

Grace ...

Haley ...

Non plus...

Rosalie ...

Emmett ...

Ben ...

Jasper ...

Ah mes amis ! Je désespérais de les voir sur cette maudite liste !

Ivy ...

Stella...

Stacey ...

Genny ...

Daisy ...

Alex ...

Alec ...

Bryan ...

Cooper ...

Connor ...

Amy ...

Daphne ...

Jeff ...

Marvin ...

Sarah ...

Alexis ...

Amanda ...

Blake ...

Cameron (f) ...

Cameron (m)...

Chad ...

Sienna ...

Drew ...

Nate ...

Kellan ...

Peter...

Cedric ...

Gina ...

Katheline ...

Julia ...

Mitchie ...

Juliane ...

Cassie ...

Tess .

Sur ces 74 personnes je n'en connaissait que 21 et n'en appréciais que 15 et demi. Oui, et demi parce qu'Edward je ne l'appréciais qu'une heure sur deux.

- Dit Edward tu connais vraiment tous ces gens ? demandais-je.

- Euh ..oui pourquoi ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Eh ben , j'en connais pas la moitié ! Non franchement là ta soeur abuse ! 71 lettres à écrire ! Je vais pas tenir !

- Pourquoi 71 ?

- Parce que je ne compte ni ta soeur , ni toi , ni moi.

- Oui je sais mais ça devrait faire 70 lettres.

- Non parce que si ta soeur et toi êtes d'accord j'aimerai inviter un ami.

- Oh euh ... vois ça avec Alice.

- Ok.

Puis il y eu un silence de plomb pendant à peu près 2 min.

- Et euh ... sinon c'est qui que tu vas inviter ? me dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Mon ami Jacob. Mais c'est pas sûr , déjà faut qu'il veuille et peuve.

- Ouais. Grimaça-t-il.

Puis on se mit à taper les invitations à l'ordi puis à les imprimer. On y avait passeé la journée et Alice nous avait à peine laissée manger. Quand on eut fini il était 17h30. Nous prevenînmes Alice et celle-ci ne nous lâcha pas pour autant et nous obligea à les décorer sous ses instructions. 2h 30 après nous eûmes enfin fini.

Nous passâmes à table puis une fois le repas finit on partit au salon se détendre. Vers 21h30 nous partîmes nous coucher car la journée nous avait fatiguée et qu'il fallait prendre des forces pour supporter l'euphorie d'Alice le lendemain.

- Bella , Edward levez-vous. Entendis-je une voix feminine.

Edward ronflait et moi j'était encore à moitié endormie.

- J'ai dit : LEVEZ-VOUS ! Hurla-t-elle et cette fois je l'identifiait comme celle d'Alice.

Je regardais le reveil : 6h30 . Oh non moi je dors encore 30 min. Alice nous secoua.

- Alice stp encore juste une demi-heure , je te demande pas de me lever à neuf heure je te demande 30 min c'est pas la fin du monde. Soufflais-je encore dans les vapes.

- Bon. Souffla-t-elle en quittant la chambre. Bizarre ça ressemble pas du tout à Alice de céder et encore moins aussi facilement. Mais bon je vais pas m'en plaindre et même en profiter. Alors je me recouchais. Je sentis mon t-shirt s'écarter puis d'un coup un truc gelé sur mon ventre. Edward et moi bondissâmes du lit en même temps.

- Ahhh c'est froid ! Hurla-t-il.

- Excuse-moi mais tu dors en boxer alors j'avais d'autre endroit où les mettres puis vois le bon coté des choses : ton boxer était vraiment trop moulant alors j'ai fait de la place. S'excusa faussement Alice tout en se moquant ouvertement de lui.

Les glaçons qu'elle m'avait mis avaient fondu sur mon ventre et maintenant j'avais froid à cause d'elle.

- Bon maintenant que vous êtes levés allez manger et vous préparer comme ça on pourra y être un peu avant l'ouverture et il y aura quasi-personne. S'extasia-t-elle.

Nous nous levâmes en grognant et nous préparâmes pour cette cette journée de pure torture. Une demi-heure plus tard nous étions prêts et nous partions vers Seattle.

Une heure et demi plus tard ( [N/A] : désolée je ne connais pas le temps réel du trajet alors j'invente : S ) nous étions arrivés. Il était 8h30 , les magasins n'ouvraient pas avant une demi-heure , je ne savais pas ce qu'allait nous faire faire Alice mais j'éspèrais que ce ne serais rien d'excessif.

Il avait fallu 15 min pour trouver une place et se garer. Alice nous fit assoir sur un banc pendant qu'elle parlait toute seule et s'agitait dans tous les sens , signe chez elle qu'elle réfléchissait , ce qui la faisait parfois passer pour une folle. Surtout que dans ces moments là on avait la stricte interdiction d'ouvrir la bouche.

A neuf heure pile elle était d'attaque et elle nous fit commencer cette journée de dingue.

- Alors pour commencer : ce matin on fait pour la soirée. Ensuite on mange un peu ,vite fait en une demi-heure et ensuite on file faire du shopping détente par que je sais pas vous mais moi je suis toute stressée par la préparation alors on va se détendre un peu et acheter tous ce qui nous fera plaisir toute l'après midi.

Elle appelle ça de la détente elle ? Surtout la "méthode Alice" c'est de la vraie torture !

Nous entrâmes en premier dans un magasins assez préstigieux donc forcément les vêtements était prestigieusement cher. Ca faisait bien 10 min que nous étions la-dedans quand Alice me demanda :

- Tu ne regarde rien ?

- Alice tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas faire du shopping et que n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter dans ce genre de magasin .

- Oh la la Bella depuis le temps qu'on se connait ! Tu n'auras rien à payer du tout, c'est moi qui organise la fête c'est moi qui paye les charges. Sauf pour toi frérot parce que t'es mon frère et que tu connaît plus de monde que moi à cette fête !

- Alice c'est pas la question ! Que ce soit toi ou moi je refuse de dépenser autant d'argent pour un vêtement juste parce qu'il a une étiquette où c'est marqué Chanel ou Guess.

- Huhh ! Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire ! C'est pas juste une étiquette avec écrit Chanel ou Guess comme tu dis. C'est la qualité du tissu et la créativité de grand esprit avec de magnifique composition de coleur et de pièce entre elles et ...

Elle commençait un long monologue et je sais qu'elle pouvait vantait la qualité des vêtements toute la journée alors je décidais de la couper dans sa lancée.

- Oui c'est bon Alice je m'excuse ! C'est du grand art tous ça , chaque pièce est unique en son genre et est exceptionnel !

- Ah ben voilà , toi aussi tu trouves !

Du coup elle continua sa quête et moi je fis semblant de chercher. J'errai dans les rayons comme un lion en cage. Je trouvai tout horriblement cher , et les quelques trucs qui était potables était très largement au dessus de mes moyens. Au bout d'une demi-heure on changea de mangasin. D'ailleur j'avais presque oublié la présence d'Edward tellement qu'il était silieux et me suivait sans rien dire. A mon avis lui aussi devait s'ennuier ferme.

Dans cette boutique je trouvais qu'il y avait plus de truc sympas à regarder et les prix étaient plus abordable... mais toujours trop élevés pour mon compte en banque. Alice , elle , était dans son élément , elle me proposait plein de choses mais je trouvais toujours un prétexte pour refusait le vêtement : trop court , trop moulant , pas ma taille , trop décolleté , j'aime pas la couleur ...etc. Alors elle continua de chercher pour elle ce qui me soulagea. Elle voulait me faire porter une robe. Moi ? Une robe ? Elle m'a bien regardée ?

Nous changions encore une fois de magasin au bout d'une demi-heure : à croire qu'elle se chronomètrait , ce qui était possible vu qu' Alice sera toujours Alice. Et c'est repartie ! Je recommençai comme à chaque fois mon petit manège. Je tournais et retournais dans les rayons, faisant semblant de réellement chercher LA robe que je voulais. Alice me demandait mon avis sur toute les robes qu'elle se trouvait pour la soirée alors que je n'était pas vraiment la personne la mieux placée pour ça. Quand elle se décida pour une robe ça faisait vingt minutes que nous étions là mais à mon avis elle avait calculée le temps d'attente en caisse. Quand j'avais voulu voir la robe qu'elle s'était choisie elle m'avait dit que je verrai bien au moment venu.

Ca faisait 5 minutes qu'on attendait quand on entendit une blonde crier :

- Lâches cette robe tout de suite ! De toute façon tu rentreras pas dedans ! Et puis faut dire ce qui est : elle est pas faite pour les peaux de rousse !

Oh non ! Je reconnaissais cette voix... chaque fois que je sortais avec et qu'il y avait un scandale on entendait qu'elle. Mais n'empêche elle ressortait toujours satisfaite . D'habitude j'essayais de la calmer mais là elle se débrouille , déjà que quand je suis avec elle j'ai pas le choix j'me tape la honte ! Là je suis pas censée la connaître et je vais en profiter pour une fois !

- Oh regarde Bells c'est Rose ! Me dit Alice.

- Non !

- Ben si , je te dis tu veux que je l'appelle pour voir ?

- Surtout pas ! Justement Alice , s'il te plaît pour une fois que quand elle fait une crise je suis pas mêler à ça juste parce que j'ai eu le malheur de sortir avec elle j'aimerai en profiter . Suppliais-je.

- Mais Bella c'est Rose , on peut bien continuer notre journée avec elle !

- Oui , c'est pas ça le problème. Juste attends que sa crise soit terminée.

- Bon si tu veux.

- Merci.

Le gérant du magasin arriva à leur hauteur.

- Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? demanda-t-il.

- Ah ben voilà ! Vous qui êtes un homme dites-lui que cette robe ne lui ira pas ! C'est pas être méchante mais c'est juste que quitte à vendre cette robe autant qu'elle soit portée ! Pas juste pendue dans un placard à attendre que vous arrêtiez de vous regarder dans le miroir et vous dire : "quand je serais belle , je mettrais cette robe " .

Comme vous vous en doutez ça c'est le manque de tact de Rosalie qui a parlé.

- Bon désolée Bells mais je vais l'aider , t'inquiète je dirais pas que vous vous connaissez.

Puis elle partie voir Rose.

- Hey Rose !

- Lili ! Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ?

- Shopping !

- T'as finie ou tu vas continuer ?

Elle discutait tout en continuant de tirer sur le cintre.

- Finie ? Non mais tu te moque de moi ? Il est que 10h30 ! Je vais continuer !

- Bon je me joins à toi alors ! On trouvera mieux comme robe et peut-être qu'on tombera plus sur des thons ! Dit-elle en lâchant le vêtement , ce qui fit tomber l'autre femme.

- J'arrive, je paye ma robe et on y va !

2 h après Rose avait ENFIN trouvée sa robe !

- Bon on peut aller manger j'ai faim moi ! Râlais-je.

- Ouè moi aussi ! Rajouta Edward.

- Tiens on t'a pas entendue de la matinée toi ! Remarqua Alice.

- Parce que je suis pas comme toi Alice : je parle pas pour rien dire ! J'ai rien à dire c'est tout ! Dit-il naturellement.

Nous partîmes manger dans un petit snack pas loin avec des tables en extérieur. On s'installa et mangea tranquillement. J'avais à peine commencée à manger qu'Alice se leva :

- Aller on y vas !

- Oh non hein ! J'ai pas finie de manger et j'ai faim ! Alors tu fais ce que tu veux mais moi je reste !

- Ouè moi aussi ! M'appuia Edward.

- Bon tant mieux de toute façons j'ai des sous-vêtements à acheter pour Jasper !

- Parce que c'est toi qui achète les sous-vêtements de Jasper ? Demandais-je étonnée.

- Non , j'achète MES sous-vêtements POUR Jasper !

- Ah oui c'est différent !

- Attends je viens avec toi moi aussi je vais en profiter pour en prendre pour Emmett ! La retint Rose.

Elles nous laissèrent ici , pendant que nous nous finissions notre repas. Quand nous eûmes fini on resta quelques minutes afin de digérer un peu. Je regardais les gens qui passaient , je m'exaspérais devant les pimbêches qui gloussaient comme des dindes , devant les couples qui passaient et me rappelaient que j'étais désespéremant seule. Puis mes yeux s'arrêtèrent d'eux même sur un petit garçon qui_ lui _ressemblait beaucoup quand _il_ était petit, quand on était ensemble et qu'on riez tous les deux, incsouciants. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux directement , je les chaissis vite pour pas qu' Edward s'en aperçoive. Je décidais d'oublier , comme lui avait déjà dû m'oublier depuis longtemps ...

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimez parce que moi , malgrès que je soit contente du fait que mon chapitre est plus long que d'habitude , je trouve qu'il ne se passe rien d'intéressant. Mais bon , je voulais vous demander si vous voulez que je continue de mettre des photos ou si ça ne vous interésse pas ? Merci de me lire ça me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Mais vous savez aussi ce qui me fait plaisir : DES REVIEWS ! Alors ..LACHEZ-VOUS !

Biiisous , Twifiction ; )


	12. Chapitre 10

Salut , voilà le dixième chapitre ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais bon c'est les vacances et j'en profite et surtout j'attendais qu'il y ai plus de proposition pour le défi que je m'étais lançée. Dommage ! J'avoue que je suis un peu déçue qu'il n'y ai eu que 2 personne à l'avoir fait , d'ailleur je pense que vous pouvez les remercier car les meilleurs passage viennent d'elles et je les en remercie ! Je vous remercie vous aussi -même si vous n'avez pas participé- de lire ma fic et de temps en temps me laisser des reviews! Bref ! J'éspère que ça vous plaira ! Et aussi , je voulais dire que je continuerai à mettre des photos ! Biiisous !  
**Elizabeth Mary Masen :** Merci pour ta review du chapitre 9 ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Alors dans un premier temps j'ai cru que tu été anglaise et j'était contente tout en étant un peu paniquée parce que j'adore l'anglais , Angleterre , Amérique et tout mais ... je parle pas très bien anglais !Je le comprend mieux que ce que je le parle et encore des fois c'est pas gagné ! Mdr ! Je me suis dit : " Merde ! Comment je vais faire ! Parce que je vais pouvoir lui répondre, oui , c'est pas ça le problème parce que même si je parle pas bien je vais quand même réussir à me faire comprendre , le truc c'est que si je dit des choses qui veulent rien dire elle va me prendre pour une conne ! Elle va prendre peur et se barrer ! " Ptdr ! Et après j'ai relu ta review et j'ai dit à ma soeur : " Amie anglophone ? Anglophone c'est quoi ? Quand tu parles anglais non ? " et elle en tant que très gentille soeur qu'elle est , elle m'a répondue : " Ben oui banane ! Tu veut qu'elle te parle quoi ? Allemand ? " et moi ça m'énerve parce qu'elle sait ce que je voulais dire , et qu'elle fait exprès pour m'emmerder , alors je précise : " Oui nan mais quand t'es anglophone , t'es pas forcément anglais ? " et elle me dit : " Ben réfléchie ! " Ca m'a pas beaucoup aidée alors j'ai regardé ta précédente review et j'ai vu que tu parlais français , alors j'ai jetée un coup d'oeil à ton profil et donc j'ai vu " country : France " et j'ai lu ta présentation et en ai conclu que t'était française ! Voilà ma petite histoire d'enquête , j'éspère que je t'ai pas gavée et que tu ma pas pris pour une folle doublée d'une conne , car des fois dans des moments comme ça où je panique je perds mon cerveau ! Bref désolée pour tous le blabla, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Biiisous !

**Fifer :** Excuse-moi , effectivement je n'ai pas été très explicite quand au "il". En fait il s'agit de Jessy ! J'éspère que tu aimeras bisous !

**coco-des-iles : **Voilà j'ai essayée de mettre comme tu le voulais le moment d'achat de sous-vêtements de Bella sous les conseils d'Edward ! Je suis contente que tu m'ais donnée ton avis et soumis un moment de l'histoire que tu souhaitais voir ! Je te remercie également d'avoir participée et donnée une idée pour le "défi" car vous avez été que deux à l'avoir fait ! J'espère que ça te plaira et que le passage que tu as proposée sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais, biiisous !

**yinbuffy **: Je te remercie pour avoir participée au"défi" vous êtes que deux à avoir donnée une idée et c'es vraiment gentil ! J'éspère que ça te plaira et que le passage que tu as proposée sera à la hauteur de ce que tu attendais , biiisous !

Chapitre 10

_Je décidais d'oublier , comme lui avait déjà dû m'oublier depuis longtemps ..._

- Bella , ça va ? me demanda Edward.

- Oui , j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées . Aquiescais-je.

Nous attendîmes encore une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir revenir nos deux amies. Mais je vis qu'elle n'avait pas de sachets de Victoria's Secret et quand elles achetaient des sous-vêtements elles allaient toujours là-bas.

- Vous avez pas dit que vous alliez achetez des dessous ? Demandais-je.

- Ben c'est ce qu'on devait faire jusqu'à qu'on passe devant cette magnifique boutique ! T'aurais dû voir Bella la belle vitrine qu'ils avaient composés et .. commença Alice.

- Oui c'est bon j'ai compris Alice . Et ?

- Et donc finalement on est rentrées et on a décidée de venir vous chercher avant de repartir pour pas que vous ayez à attendre trop longtemps !

- Pfff ... nous soufflions tous les deux , Edward et moi , en même temps mais nous protestions pas car nous savions que nous n'avions aucune chance contre Alice et Rose réunies. Nous nous levâmes et nous nous dirigions comme prévue à Victoria's Secret. D'un côté ça m'arrangeait car je devais m'en r-acheter mais d'un autre je n'avais pas envie de le faire en compagnie d'Edward et encore moins qu'il sache ce que je pouvais éventuellement avoir sous mes vêtements. Mais là j'avais vraiment pas le choix ça urgeait ! Alors je me dirigeais vers mon rayon préféré : la dentelle. Cette matière était vraiment ma préférée , elle était belle tout en étant confortable.

- Ouhh la dentelle : sexy ! Chuchota Edward à mon oreille avec son éternelle sourire en coin.

- Oh la ferme Cullen ! Tu la pas ouverte de toute la matinée alors continue comme ça c'était très bien !

- Justement je me suis privé de t'embêter toute la matinée maintenant j'ai besoin de me défouler et apparement j'ai bien choisi mon moment ! Dit-il avec un sourire ravi.

- Eh voilà ! T'as à peine dit deux phrases que tu m'énerves déjà ! C'est dingue ce don que tu as de me faire enrager à chaque fois que t'ouvre la bouche ou même juste le fait de poser mes yeux sur toi !

- Ah non chérie là tu confonds ! Ca s'appelle l'attirance , c'est comme ça t'y peux rien , tu peux pas me résister , j'ai un charme fou ! Se venta-t-il.

- Alors premièrement : effectivement je ne peux pas resister à l'envie de t'en coller une ! Deuxièmement : l'attirance de ma main pour ta joue est la seule qui puisse y avoir ! Et enfin : je ne suis pas ta chérie ! M'agaçais-je

- Doucement le petit chaton enragé , faudrait pas que tu te casses une griffe. Se moqua-t-il.

- Le petit chaton enragé ?

- Ouais , j'aurais bien dit la tigresse mais là tu m'en auais vraiment collée une et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y est une marque sur ma belle gueule d'ange pour attirer de belle demoiselle !

- Ouè nan en fait t'as raison gardes tes conneries pour toi !

Je continuais de chercher , je pris un ensemble blanc avec shorty (voir mon profil ) puis le même en noir. Jusqu'à ce que je vois un ensemble venir s'écraser contre mon visage. (voir mon profil )

- Lui tu le prends pas ? Me demanda Edward en le gardant en main collé à mon visage.

- Non ! Alors maintenant enlève le moi de sous les yeux et pose le !

- Pourquoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il t'ira très bien ! Insista-t-il.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu pense et non il ne m'ira pas c'est pas ma taille !

- Pourquoi t'as un gros cul et t'as peur de le craquer ? Me nargua-t-il.

- Oui voilà t'as tout compris ! Répondis-je pour mettre fin à la discussion.

- Ahh ça y est j'ai compris , en fait tu veux pas m'avouer que tu nagerais dans le soutif ! Allé tu fais du combien ? 85 A ?

- Non , 95 D ! Cria Alice en passant.

- Alice !

- Ben quoi ?

- Il a pas besoin de savoir !

- Désolée ! Dit-elle d'un ton qui laissais comprendre qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument.

- 95 D ! Eh ben toi aussi t'as ce qu'il faut ! Commenta-t-il.

- Rho tais-toi un peu ! Tu m'énerves !

- Ouais et j'ai pas fini , encore demain et après demain et ...

- Ok ok ! On fais un un marché ? Proposais-je.

- Ca dépend , balance d'abord et on voit après. Demanda-t-il suspicieux.

- Tu peux m'enmmerder toute la journée , te moquer de moi , faire des commentaires sur mes sous-vêtements .. tous ce que tu veux mais en échange tu me laisses tranquille , sans moquerie , que ce soit prononcé , dans un regard ou dans un sourire c'est interdit ! Tu me lance pas de pique ni rien , comme si tu m'apprécier toute la journée de demain et après demain !

- Donc si je comprend bien je fais tous ce que je veux aujourd'hui et en échange je fais plus rien les deux prochain jours ?

- Exactement . Confirmais-je.

- C'est d'accord et je vais m'y donner à coeur-joie.

- J'en doute pas une seconde !

- Alors pour commencer tu prends l'ensemble que je t'ai montré toute à l'heure.

- Eh oh , calme toi , on a dit que tu faisait ce que tu voulais , pas que tu me donnais des ordres !

- Bon ok !

Il m'entraîna jusqu'à l'entrée et prit un panier.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demandais-je

- Tu veux pas le prendre alors moi je te le prends !

- Hors de question ! Je ne VEUX pas que tu m'achète des sous-vêtements et encore moins que tu dépense de l'argent dans des trucs que je ne mettrais pas !

- Chut tu te tais ! C'est mon argent j'en fais ce que je veux ! Et en plus t'y peux rien c'est toi qui à instorée les conditions : je fais ce que je veux !

- Pff , tu sais ce que tu vas faire ? tu vas les acheter les garder dans ton placard et quand t'auras une fille avec qui tu viendras t'amuser tu les lui donneras !

- Ouais c'est ça , que tu le veuille ou non tu les garderas !

- Pfff , soufflais-je , si tu veux mais c'est clair et net que je les mettrais pas !

Puis on continua nos recherches. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes on parti vers la caisse . Je posais les quatres ensembles que j'avais pris: le blanc , le même en noir , un marron ( voir mon profil ) , et un rose et noir ( voir mon profil ). Quand la caissière allait m'annoncer le prix Edward la coupa :

- Attendez , y a encore ça !

Il y avait l'ensemble bleu de tout à l'heure , un noir et argent avec string transparent ( voir mon profil ) , un rouge en dentelle avc des lacets blancs ( voir mon profil ), un bustier bleu avec de la dentelle noir incrustée ( voir profil ) , un autre fait tout en dentelle blanche (voir profil) , et un dernier argent en je-ne-sais quelle matière avec un shorty noir de je-ne-sais quelle matière non plus, vraiment trop bizarre ! Ca ressemblait même pas à des sous vêtements ! N'importe quoi !

- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Je. ne . mettrais . pas. ça !

- Oh Bella , ne fais pas ta rabat-joie ! Je suis sûre que ça t'ira très bien! Et puis je comprend pas pourquoi ça te dérange autant ! Je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait la jeune demoiselle , je me trompe ?

- Euh ..n ..non .. surtout de la part d'un aussi beau jeune homme. Répondit-elle.

- La jeune demoiselle ? Arrête elle pourrait être ta mère ! T'as pas honte de la draguer alors qu'elle est enceinte ! Ca veut dire qu'elle a un mari ! C'est irrespectueux !

- Je ne suis pas enceinte ! Et je n'ai que 30 ans !

Je me sentis rougir. Ce qui devait être le cas.

- Oups. Bon je crois que je vais me taire ça vaut mieux.

- Oui fais donc ça , comme ça peut être que j'aurai la chance de payer avant qu'il fasse nuit . Répliqua Edward.

Je ne dis rien après tout s'il insistait pour payer j'allais pas l'en empêcher , ça lui donnerai une raison de plus de m'embêter, et c'est pas comme si c'était un ami proche. C'était une compensation pour le supporter pendant 3 semaines.

- Si vous vous disputez souvent commen ça , vous devriez rompre. Nous dit la caissière.

- On est pas ensemble ! Vous imaginez lui et moi ? Impossible ça fait qu'une semaine et demi que je traine avec lui et j'en peux déjà plus ! C'est pour vous dire ..On dirai pas comme ça mais il est insupportable ! Toute les femmes se retourne sur lui et disent : " hum quel beau petit cul " ou encore d'autre imbécilité dans le genre mais quand on creuse c'est pas du tout ça ! Je vous jure à longueur de journée ...

- C'est bon Bella je crois qu'elle a comprit. On est pas ensemble . Me coupa Edward.

- Voilà , c'est ce que je voulais dire . Me calmais-je

Il paya et on partis. En sortant il me donna le ticket.

- Tiens au cas où il ya un problème , tu pourras les changer.

Je le pris et vis en bas qu'il y avit un numéro de téléphone. Je pris le ticket à partir du dernier article et déchirais le reste.

- Tiens cette partie est pour toi. Dis-je en donnant le bout de papier à Edward.

- Oh merci.

Puis il le mit dans sa poche. Ca me fit un petit pincement au coeur de voir qu'il le gardait. Mais en même temps je ne devrai pas être étonnée.

- Oh fait , tu trouve que j'ai un " beau petit cul " ? Se moqua -t-il.

- Ah non ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais regardée ! C'est ce que j'entend des femmes quand tu passes et ne fais pas genre que tu ne les entends pas car quand elles le disent c'est vraiment pas dicsret !

- Et toi ne fais pas genre t'as pas regardée , toute les filles le font !

- Ouais peut-être mais je ne suis pas toute les filles justement !

Il me regardais d'une moue sceptique , avec un regard bien appuié. Je le défiais du regard. Au bout de 2 min je capitulais.

- Oui bon ça va ! Mais même pas 2 sec !

Il me refit son regard.

- D'accord pendant à peu près 5 min ! T'es content ?

- Ravi ! Souri-t-il fier de lui.

- Arrête hein ! T'as pas de quoi être fier tous le mérite revient à tes parents !

- Ah non , je suis pas d'accord , mon visage oui , mais mon corps de rêve tu me le dois à moi ! C'est moi qui m'entretiens , qui fais du sport et tout !

Je ne trouvais rien d'autre à répliquer que :

- Pff..

_Bravo Bella très convincante !_

Il se mit à rire et on continua notre journée shopping. Le lendemain Alice nous chargea de faire une liste de chansons pour le DJ. A 12h15 la liste était faite :

Sean Paul : Temperature.

Mohombi : Dirty Situation.

Chris Brown : Yeah x3.

Usher : More , OMG , DJ Got is falling in love, Yeah.

Jason Derulo : Don't Wanna Go Home , Ridin' Solo , The Sky's the limit , In my head.

Black Eyed Peas : The Time , I Gotta Feeling , Let's Get it's started.

FloRida : Right Round.

Enrique Iglesias : Tonight I'm Fuc*ing (ou Loving ) you.

Britney Spears : Till' The World Ends , Hold it Against Me , I Wanna Go.

Shakira : Waka , Loca , Rabiosa , Objection .

Akon : Angel

Taio Cruz : Dynamite , Break Your Heart, Higher.

Snoop Dogg : ft. David Guetta -Sweat

Jay Sean : Down

Jennifer Lopez : ft. Pitbull - On The Floor.

Ne-yo : Beautiful Monster , ft. Pitbull - Give Me Everything.

Laurent Wolf : Suzy , Survive , Wash My World .

Kylian Mash : ft. Akon & Maradja - Club Certified.

Pitbull : ft. Akon - Shut it Down.

Pink : Raise Your Glass , Fuc*in' Perfect.

Robbie Williams : Angel.

Michael Jackson : I Just Can't Stop Loving You , You Are Not Alone.

Lifehouse : You and Me , Everything.

DHT : Listen to your heart.

- Aliiice ! Cria Edward, on a fini !

Elle arriva , et nous pris la liste des mains. Elle l'examina et dit :

- Oui ça à l'air correct , maintenant essayez de nous trouver un DJ, voilà plusieurs numéros de téléphone.

On passa l'après-midi à chercher un DJ libre pour vendredi. Une fois ça fait on lui expliqua à quel moment passer les slows. Le mardi on fit la même chose pour la nourriture et on chercha un traiteur. Le mercredi on fit les magasins pour trouver des décoration pour la soirée. Et hier Alice se chargea de confirmer toute les invitations puis de décorer toute la villa l'après-midi.

Ce matin Alice m'avait trainait à 9h30 dans un spa alors je vous laisse imaginer à quel point j'étais heureuse. Ironie biensûr. Ensuite on passa chez le coiffeur qui remplassa ma coupe qui ressemble a rien en un discret degradé et une légère mèche sur le coté gauche. C'est vrai que rien qu'une coupe de cheveux ça change beaucoup un visage. Arrivé midi on mangea peu car on allait bien manger ce soir. On se prit une douche encore une fois car il commençait à faire chaud. Une fois ça fait je mis un peignoir sous les ordres d'Alice et elle me fit m'assoir sur ce que j'appelais " le siège de la torture ". Elle me mit du maquillage léger : un peu de khôl, de mascara , du gloss transaparant et elle finit avec une dernièrne touche de maquillage pour m'éclaircir les yeux. Ensuite elle me tira dans la salle de bain pour que je mette ma robe. J'ouvris la housse et vis une très belle robe blanche. [ N/A : je fais la description de la robe du point de vue d'une personne qui ne porte pas la robe , donc enface. ] Elle était bustier , lisse du coté droit et en éventail du coté gauche au niveau de la poitrine. En dessous de la poitrine jusqu'a peu près au dessus du nombril se trouvait une bande de perle également blanche puis le reste du tissue de la robe retombait bouffant et plissé jusqu'à mi-cuisse (voir profil). Avec , Alice m'avait fournis une paire d'escarpin blanc (voir profil). J'enfilais le tout en faisant attention à ne pas abimer le maquillage sous peine d'une crise à la Alice dont elle seule avait le secret. Puis je sortis de la salle de bain :

- Whoua Bella tu es magnifique !

- Non c'est la robe qui donne cette impression, elle est vraiment très belle.

- Mettrais-tu en doute ma capacité à reconnaitre la beauté des gens ? Me dit-elle tout en m'adressant un regard menaçant.

- Pas le moin du monde !

- Je préfère ça ! Sourit-elle.

Edward lui - qui n'avait pas bronché depuis le début de la journée , ce qui était très étonnant - était toujours aussi beau. Beau ? Qu'est-ce-que je raconte !

_Oh ça va fais pas ta mauvaise ! D'accord c'est pas un ange mais on peut bien lui reconnaitre ça !_

Mais attend ! A chaque fois que je dis qu'il est beau ou un autre compliment tu me fais une scène , et là quand je me reprend pour pas que tu viennes m'embêter tu viens me dire " fais pas ta mauvaise" !

_Ouais ben ..._

Oui bon je disais qu'il était toujours aussi beau. Et pourtant il était habillé décontract'. Jean foncé , chemise - un peu ouverte - blanche et basket blanche. Ses cheveux toujours en bataille. Alice partit se preparais et une demi-heure après elle sortit de la salle de bain magnifique et -comme toujours- rayonnante. Elle avait une robe jaune plissée à la poitrine puis ensuite évasée , un lien l'attachait derrière le cou et formait une boucle au centre de la poitrine qui révélait la naissance de sa poitrine , il était kaki fait en grosse perles brillante. ( voir profil). Elle avait enfilée une paire d'escarpin du même vert que le lien qui attachait la robe et un bracelet.

- Whoua Alice t'es super !

- Merci , mais ce n'est rien !

Il était 21h quand Rose et Emmett arrivèrent les premiers. Comme à son habitude Rose etait sublime. Elle portait une robe bustier d'un orange un peu fade plissée jusqu'au bassin.[ N/A : Attention à partir de là je ne sais pas comment la décrire, c'est possible que vous ne compreniez rien ! ] A partir de celui-ci elle avait des bandes verticale pliée en zigzag qui étaient elles-même posées sur une couche de tissue de robe . [ N/ A : Ca va ? Vous avez un peu compris ? ] (voir profil). Ses beau cheveux blonds descendaient en cascades dans sont dos. Elle avait mis un headband tréssé marron (voir profil) et des escarpins eux aussi marrons (voir profil). Emmett était habillé un peu comme Edward : décontracté. Chemise , jean, basket.

- Emmett t'es cool comme ça ! Toi Rose , je ne prends même plus la peine de te le dire ! Les complimentais-je.

- Whoua Belli-Bells ! On est pas habitué à te voir comme ça ! Me répondit Emmett.

- Merci ?

- Oui oui tu peux me dire merci ! T'es magnifique petite soeur !

- Merci mais je te l'ai dit et je te le répète : ne m'apelle pas Belli-Bells !

- Bon alors..

- Et encore moin Belli-Bello ! Le coupais-je

Il se tut. Un quart d'heure après tous le monde - ou presque - était arrivé. Un groupe dansait sur la piste improvisée , d'autre étaient attroupés devant le buffet pour manger et boire et les autres parlaient entre eux.

- On peut monter stp ? Me demanda Edward.

- Euh ouais.

On monta les escaliers, on entra dans sa chambre et il nous fit faire plusieurs fois le tours de sa chambre. Au bout de 5 min je lui dit :

- Bon je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

- Je cherche mon appareil photo !

- Et tu crois que c'est en le cherchant des yeux que tu vas le trouver ?

- Ben ...peut-être .

- Pfff , regarde dans ton bureau , dans ta table de chevet ou une étagère , j'en sais rien moi ! Proposais-je.

- Ah oui ! Peut-être dans mon bureau !

Il chercha et biensûr il le trouva.

- Tu vas prendre des photos ? Demandais-je

- Ouais j'en prends à chaque soirée !

- Pour ... ?

- Pour les mettres sur Facebook , ça entretiendra ma réputation et puis comme ça on aura des souvenirs !

- Oh d'accord.

- T'y es sur Facebook toi ?

- Oui mais je passe pas mes journées dessus.

- Ah bon ben j'irai voir alors.

- Y a pas grand chose à voir.

Notre in-intérréssante conversation terminée on redescendit. Edward avait un peu boudé que personne ne l'ai remarqué et ne soit venu le voir. Enfin.. Jusqu'à maintenant. Kyle , Matt, Demetri , Benjamin , Austen -jusque là ça va - Mike , Tyler -là ça va plus - arrivèrent vers nous.

- Ben alors Ed' , comment t'as fait pour pouvoir changer de partenaire ? Plaisanta Kyle pour m'embêter.

- Ouais carrément elle est magnifique la nouvelle ! Dit Mike , lui tout à fait sérieux.

_Pfff en plus il pense vraiment que suis nouvelle , et il sait même pas que c'est moi ! Plus bête , tu meurs !_

- Ben qu'est-ce-qui se passe mon vieux , t'as plus le béguin pour Bella ? Se moqua Tyler.

- Pfff t'es bête ! Si , toujours , mais elle , elle s'habille mieux et elle m'envoie pas chier.

- Je ne t'envoie _pas encore_ chier. Nuance. Répliquais-je

- Vous êtes vraiment cons hein ! C'EST Bella ! Intervint Matt.

- Ah euh ... ben .. euh .. Dirent-ils ensemble.

- Bref , qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivée Bella ? T'as changé de goût vestimentaires ? Demanda Demetri avec un sourire.

- Non rien je suis juste passée par les mains d'Alice. Et pour ta gouverne si je m'habille comme je m'habille ce n'est pas parce que j'aime ces choses , mais seulement parce que je me sens plus à l'aise !

- Ben tu devrais pas , t'as un corps magnifique en plus ! Dit Benjamin qui ouvrai la bouche pour la premiere fois.

- Mouais .. Dis-je peu convaincue et rougissante , alors qu'Edward se tendait.

La fête était à son plein , il était maintenant 22h30 et tous le monde commençait à vraiment à profiter et s'amuser. Edward prenait des photos d'un peu de tout et d'à peu près tous le monde. La musique de Jason Derulo - Don't Wanna Go Home passait et tous le monde danser en rythme. Jacob n'avait pas pu venir il passait déjà une soirée avec ses potes. On allait et venait entre le buffet , la piste , les amis etc. Une fois que tous le monde eut fini de se déhancher sur Temperature de Sean Paul, Tanya-je-suis-une-garce-et-je-le-revendique-Dénali s'approcha de nous -enfin , d'Edward- et dit tout en se collant à lui comme un goelant à son poisson :

- Dis Eddy , tu veux danser ? Demanda-t-elle de sa voix haut perchée.

- Ben c'est que en fait ...

Il hésita , jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise en plaisantant et en me désignant :

- Ne me dit que tu danses déjà avec ça !

Puis elle se mit à rire.

- Ben si justement. Lâcha-t-il.

- Quoi ? S'écria Tanya.

Alors que moi je lancai des regards interrogateurs à Edward.

- Bon si tu permet on y va. La contourna-t-il.

Il nous dirigea vers la piste de danse.

- Edward , t'es malade ! Je sais pas danser !

- Ben tu vas apprendre ! En plus y a rien à apprendre tout est dans le cavalier !

- Et qui te dit que j'en ai envie !

- Oh allez Bella ! Stp , Tanya est mon amie mais si je danse avec elle, elle va plus me lâcher ! Me supplia-t-il. Et puis ... je sais que tu en as envie. Finit-il en un sourire.

- Bon d'accord mais je t'avertis que si tu perds tout tes orteils parce que je te les aurais tous ecrasés ne vient surtout pas te plaindre ! Dis-je en pointant un doigt sur son torse et en ignorant son dernier commentaire. Il m'attrapa par la taille et je posais mes main sur ses épaules.

A ce moment une nouvelle chanson ( voir profil )commença :

**Emmanuel Moire - Mon essentiel **

_Je sais ton amour ,_

_Je sais l'eau versée sur mon corps ,_

_Sentir son coure jour après jour ,_

_J'ai remonté les tourments , pour m'approcher encore ,_

_J'ai ton désir ancré sur le mien,_

_J'ai ton désir ancré à mes chevilles ,_

_Viens , rien, ne nous retient à rien ,_

_Tous ne tient qu'à nous ._

Il me fixa intensément.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel ,_

_Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes ,_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel ,_

_Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne ,_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne (x2)_

Il me colla davantage à lui.

_Tu sais mon amour ,_

_Tu sais les mots sous mes silences,_

_Ceux qu'ils avouent , couvrent , et découvrent ,_

_J'ai à t'offrir des croyances ,_

_Pour conjurer l'absence,_

_J'ai l'avenir gravé dans ta main ,_

_J'ai l'avenir tracé comme tu l'écrit ,_

_Tiens, rien, ne nous emmènes plus loin,_

_Qu'un geste qui revient. _(Il mit sa main sur ma joue )

Il se pencha vers moi , me regarda droit dans les yeux et embrassa mes lèvres des siennes.

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel,_

_Tu me fais naître parmi les hommes,_

_Je fais de toi mon essentiel ,_

_Celle que j'aimerai plus que personne,_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne (x4)_

Il me relâcha pour qu'on puisse respirer et continua de me fixer.

_Je ferai de toi , mon essentiel,_

_Mon essentiel,_

_Si tu veux qu'on s'apprenne,_

_Qu'on s'appartienne._

La chanson prit fin et je ne savais même pas si j'avais écrasés les pieds d'Edward ou non. J'étais bien trop occuper à fixer ses magnifiques emeraudes de yeux , qui me fixaient également. Son visage s'approcha doucement vers le miens. Vraiment doucement , il s'abaissait vers moi et quand nous étions à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre , quand j'y cru vraiment et que je me preparais à un autre magnifique baiser , digne d'un film hollywoodien ... il se tourna vers mon oreille. Sa destination première.

_Hahaha ! Comment tu t'es fait avoir ! Avoues tu y as trop cru ! Se moqua cette satané petite voix._

Oh toi ça va ! Je t'ai rien demandée ! Oui j'y ai cru et alors ?

_T'es déçue hein ? _Dit-elle sur ton qui laisser entendre qu'elle me nargait.

Bizarrement ... oui .

_Oui ? Comment ça oui ? Tu peut pas être déçue ! T'as oubliée ce qu'il a fait avant ce projet ! Et puis soit serieuse une minute ! Edward Cullen ? C'est Edward Cullen ! Toi t'es juste Bella Swan ! L'insignifiante et banal Bella Swan !_

Ben sympa la conscience ! Mais... en même temps .. elle a raison.

_Biensûr que j'ai raison !_

La ferme !

Bref je disais , qu'il était à mon oreille et me soufflai :

- Tu vois , tu t'en ai très bien sortie.

Puis il s'écarta. Je me demandais si je n'avais pas rêvais ce baiser. Mais apparement si, peut-être qu'on avait fait que se fixer. En même temps je ne devrais pas être étonnée , Edward Cullen ne m'embrasserait jamais .

Alice monta sur une chaise et fit signe au DJ de couper la musique.

- Alors , on va passer au sucré , donc les desserts, qui se passe dehors dans le jardin autours de la piscine.

Emmett bouscula tous le monde et arriva le premier dehors devant le buffet à dessert et attaqua avec impatience les macarons. La plus part des gens rirent pendant que deux ou trois autres se plaignaient. Tous le monde se dirigea peu à peu à l'exterieur. On mangea quelques trucs puis on parla de tout et de rien avec tous le monde. Beaucoup de gens venait me dire que j'étais magnifique comme ça , et je répetais à chaque fois que c'était entièrement grâce à Alice. Tanya me lançai à chaque fois des regards noirs. Puis fini par approcher :

- Alors Bella , tous le monde dit que t'es magnifique mais t'es pas si bien que ça ! Et puis si Alice ne t'avait pas aidée, jamais tu n'aurai était capable de ressembler à ça ! Tu pourras faire ce que tu voudras tu seras toujours un déchet au milieux d'un palais ! Me cracha-t-il.

- J'en suis consciente , seulement tu n'es pas la mieux placée pour parler. Surtout quand on sait que ton corps contient plus de plastiques que de chair. Je suis que si on te jettes à la mer tu flottes. Lançais-je.

- Sale garce ! Grogna-t-elle.

Elle s'avança vers moi. Je me preparais à ce qu'elle me mette une giffle et à arrêter sa main au niveau de ma joue mais en fait elle fit une tout autre chose. Je compris ce qui se passait que lorsque je me sentis tomber et trempée. La garce ! Elle m'avait poussée dans la piscine ! Mais ... ce qu'elle avait pas prévue c'est qu' Edward tombe avec moi. Ben oui , l'intelligence ! Il avait vraiment l'air furieux !

- Tanya ! Cria-t-il.

- Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée Eddy ! C'est pas toi que je voulais pousser , c'est elle ! S'horrifia-t-elle.

- Ben encore heureux que c'est pas moi que tu voulais pousser ! Manquerait plus que ça tiens ! Mais si t'avais réfléchie ne serai-ce qu'une seconde tu aurai su que je serai tomber avec !

- Pfff pour réfléchir il faudrait déjà qu'elle ait un cerveau ! Sifflais-je

- Toi tu la ferme c'est entre Eddy et moi !

- Bon stop ! On sort de là et on en parle plus ! S'interposa Edward.

Je me mis debout dans la piscine et remarquais une chose ...

Je me rassit vite dans l'eau le dos tourné au invités.

- Bon tu viens Bella ? S'impatienta Edward.

- Non hors de question !

- Ben ... pourquoi ? M'interrogea-t-il.

- Parce qu'on voit tout ! Chuchotais-je.

- Tout quoi ?

- Oh lala Edward ! Je suis en robe , elle est blanche et bustier. Donc ça veut dire que : le blanc quand il est mouillé , ça devient transparant et que comme c'est une robe bustier j'ai eu pour interdiction de mettre un soutien-gorge. Alors toi t'es un mec t'as rien à cacher mais moi oui ! Conclusion : on voit à travers et j'ai franchement pas envie que tous le lycée voit mes nibards !

- Ah.

- Oui ! Ah.

- Ben tu sors vite avant que tous le monde te voit !

- Non je sortirai pas !

- Bon attend on va bien trouver quelque chose !

Pendant qu'il réfléchissait je me surprit à dévorait du regard sa chemise blanche trempée, collée à tous ses muscles bien déssinés avec des gouttes qui tombées de ses cheveux en bataille pour venir s'échouer et glisser le long de son torse. Je remerciai le ciel qui ai laissé les trois -ou quatre- premiers boutons ouverts et surtout je le remerciai de ne pas mettre fait prendre entrain de le matter.

- J'ai une idée ! Viens! Me dit-il.

- T'es sympa de me dire viens , mais ce serai bien que tu me dises où , tu crois pas ?

- Là ! Dans mes bras !

Oh non ! Je peux pas faire ça !

_Tu veux sortir de là oui ou non ! Grogna la petite voix. Et puis franchement je vois pas de quoi tu te plein ! Poitrine contre poitrine ! Avec Edward en plus ! Y a pire ! T'imagine le nombre de filles qui aimeraient être à ta place ?_

Oui et t'imagine le nombre de filles qui l'ont été et beaucoup moin vêtue que moi ?

- Bon tu viens !

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et me mis dans ses bras face à lui. En fait c'était plutôt agréable !

_Tu m'étonnes !_

- C'est bon t'es prête ?

- Ouais sauf que c'est toi qui monte les escaliers à reculons sinon moi je vais me casser la gueule !

- Ok .

On avança dans la piscine vers les escaliers puis on sortis. Tous le monde nous regardait avec un air interrogateur. Finalement c'est Emmett qui demanda :

- On peut savoir ce que vous faîtes ?

- On se fait un gros calin parce qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde ! Ironisais-je.

Puis on passa par la baie vitrée pour accéder à la villa seulement quand j'avais répondue à Emmett on s'était tournés donc du coup c'était moi qui marchait à reculons et comme la douée que je suis , je me suis pris les pieds dans le rail. Alors je m'accrochai à la chose la plus près : Edward. Ce qui fait que je basculais vers l'arrière et que j'entrainais Edward qui ,lui , basculais vers l'avant. Il mit sa main derrière ma tête pour pas qu'elle tappe trop fort par-terre. On se fixa un moment les yeux dans les yeux sans rien dire. Puis il finit par rompre le silence :

- Ca va ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Ca va et toi ?

- Bien. Très bien. T'as de bons airbags en cas choc. Se moqua-t-il.

Je lui donnais un coup de poing dans l'épaule , il rit et on se releva. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre d'Edward j'allais pour mettre un jean et une chemise mais Alice- qui venait de monter les escaliers en courant- ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- Ecoute Bella, tu es à une soirée ! Dont je suis l'organisatrice de surcoit ! Alors tout doit être parfait ! Est-ce-que tu oserais détruire ma réputation pour mon talent à organiser des soirées réussites ? Dit-elle avec la lèvre inférieure retroussée qui tremblait et les yeux brillants.

- Non mais ...

- Alors voilà ! Si le mode "magnifique Bella" n'as pas fait fermer le clapet de Tanya alors on va voir ce que cette garce va penser de "Sexy Bella" ! Sourit-elle.

- Eh oh ! Vous parlez quand même de ma meilleure amie alors s'il vous plaît ! Se manifesta Edward. Cela dit je suis pas contre le fait de voir "Sexy Bella" !

- Oh toi la ferme ! Dis-je en lui redonnant une claque sur l'épaule.

- Enfin en même temps difficile de faire plus sexy que ce que j'ai déjà vu : robe transparante sans soutif ... c'est déjà pas mal. Sourit-il pour me provoquer.

Je lui en remit une deuxième derrière la tête et avec un peu plus de puissance dans mon coup.

- Aïe !

- Je t'ai avertie ! Je t'ai dit de la fermer et tu l'as ouverte alors souffres en silence !

- Bon si vous avez fini de vous chamailler pour rien on pourra peut-être y retourner ! Nous lança Alice de sa chambre.

Elle revint avec une house et un cintre.

- Hop hop hop ! Allez vous doucher !

On se mit en maillot puis on se doucha , comme j'avais plus de mon gel douche Edward me pretta le sien. J'adorais son odeur elle m'appaisait , me faisait me sentir en sécurité. Une fois ça fait Alice me remaquilla et ouvrit la house. Je découvris une robe bustier bleu marine avec un gros noeud un peu au dessus des hanches ,elle s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses (voir profil) [ N/A : Désolée de pas avoir décrit la robe mais je ne voit pas comment le faire sans compter que suis une grosse flemmarde et qu'il est très tard alors ... j'avoue que j'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir et ai mis directement la photo. ] Ce qui veut dire plutôt court. Avec , elle m'avait mit des escarpins rouge avec sur le dessus un genre de sangle de ceinture (voir profil). Une fois enfilés je me regardais dans le miroir et vis le maquillage qu'Alice m'avais fait : un ragard charbonneux, du mascara, avec un rouge à lèvres rouge vif. Elle m'avait également fait mettre un bracelet en genre de ceinture rouge très fin (voir profil) [N/A : le bracelet et censé être du même rouge que les chaussure , ce qui n'est pas le cas sur la photo]. Plus je me regardais , et plus j'en venait à la même conclusion :

- Je ressemble à Tanya comme ça ! M'écriais-je.

- C'est-à-dire ? S'inquièta Alice.

- C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche : je ressemble à une p**ff !

- Ahhh ok ! Non fanchement t'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça ! Je te jure que t'es superbe ! T'es sexy sans être vulgaire ! Et si tu me crois pas , demandes à Edward !

- Non c'est bon , je te fais confiance !

- Mais non on va lui demander , je sais que tu me crois pas !

Nan serieux , elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?

_Biensûr qu'elle le fait exprès ! C'est d'Alice dont on parle je te rappelle !_

_- _Alors Edward , qu'est-ce-que tu penses de notre Bella ?

- Je .. ben elle est très ... enfin vraiment ... ben elle est bien quoi ! Bafouilla-t-il.

Alice sourit et dit :

- Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Et toi Bella , il est bien mon frérot non ?

Je le détaillais. Il avait mis un jean foncé une chemise noire avec les premiers boutons ouverts et des baskets noires. Très bon contraste avec sa peau pâle.

- Oui t'es très ... sympa comme ça.

- Merci. Mais je sais. Je suis toujours ... sexy , si c'est le mot que tu cherchais. Sourit-il.

- T'arrête jamais hein ? M'exaspérais-je.

- Non. Jamais.

Et il nous entraina en bas. Lorsqu'on arriva en bas des escaliers je remarquais que personne ne parlait et tous le monde me regardait. Je vis dans le regard des mecs quelque chose que je n'avait jamais vu avant à mon égard : du désir ? Et dans celui des filles de la jalousie. Ca je l'avait dejà vu quand on a su que je ferai le projet avec Edward. Sincérement je pensais que ce genre de scène ne se passait que dans les films.

- Ben qu'est-ce-qu'il y a ? Demanda Edward

Et là tous le monde se mit à parler en même temps.

- Bon ...

Puis on s'éloigna et tous le reprit ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il était était 23h15 quand Alice proposa un " Je n'ai jamais ...". On se mit en cercle assis sur des coussins au sol.

- Je commence ! Je commence ! S'écria Alice.

- Ben alors vas-y commence ! Accepta Edward.

- Je n'ai jamais ... nan en faite j'ai pas d'idée ! Renonça-t-elle.

- Ah non ! Maintenant que tu as commencée ta phrase tu la finie ! Dit Edward.

- Bon ça va .. Je n'ai jamais ... insultée un professeur !

Edward , Kyle , Matt , Emmett , Demetri , Benjamin , Austen et moi bûmes.

- Bella ? T'as insultée un professeur ? S'esclaffa Emmett.

- Oh ça va ! C'est il ya très longtemps !

- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Rien je l'ai traité de con**rd !

- Rien que ça !

- Ca va Em' ! C'est rien comparé à ce que tu peux sortir !

- Oui nan mais toi juste pour ...

- Bon bref ! Le coupais-je.

J'avais pas envie que tous le monde sache.

- A toi Bells !

Je soufflais et réfléchissais.

- Je n'ai jamais ... draguée un mec .

Toute les filles burent.

- En même temps c'est pas comme si t'en avait besoin. Les mecs viennent à toi directement. Dit- Benjamin.

Je rougissais. Je sais pas ce qu'il avait ce soir mais il arrêtait pas de me complimenter.

- A Edward.

- Je n'ai jamais ... été rembarré de toute ma vie.

- Faux ! L'accusais-je.

Tous le monde se tourna vers moi.

- Quoi faux ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Tu te souviens pas en primaire le nombre de fois où t'as demandé à Olivia Kenz de "te faire un bisous" et qu'elle te répondais : " même si tu été le dernier garçon sur terre je le ferai pas, en plus t'as l'air du genre pot de colle" . Souris-je en me rappellant.

Tous le monde rit.

- Oui peut-être mais aujourd'hui elle s'en mordrait les doigts.

- Ou pas !

- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire ?

- Que si moi j'étais à sa place je m'en mordrais pas les doigts !

- Tu as l'air sûre de toi.

- Parce que je le suis.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien parce que ça ne me dirai rien de sortir avec un mec arrogant et prétentieux qui pète plus haut que son cul !

- Et voilà il se passe pas une minute sans qu'ils se lancent des pics ! Alors maintenant stop et on reprend le jeu ! A Matt ! Intervînt Alice.

- Je n'ai jamais ... eu de petite amie plus vieille que moi.

Je bus comme quelques autres filles.

- Pourquoi il y a que les filles qui sortent avec des mecs plus vieux ?C'est comme mon cousin , il y avait une fille qui lui plaisait trop et tout mais quand il a su qu'elle avait deux ans de plus que lui il a dit : " Bon tant pis , laisse tomber mec". C'est quoi le problème ? Demandais-je

- Ben c'est comme ça c'est tout ! L'homme doit être plus vieux ! Ou au pire le même âge ! Mais pas plus jeune ! C'est un truc de mec tu peux pas comprendre ! Répondit Edward.

- C'est clair ! Je comprendrai jamais les mecs ! Et tu t'entends quand tu parles ?_ Au pire le même âge _. Au pire ? Arrête on dirai que tu parles d'un drame ! C'est n'importe quoi !

- En tout cas moi , même si t'était plus vieille que moi tu me plairais quand même ! Lança Benjamin.

Je rougissais...encore ! Il allait faire ça toute la soirée ?

- A Kyle !

- Je n'ai jamais ... mis les pieds dans une limousine.

Cette fois je fut la seule à boire.

- Bella ? Tu m'étonnes de plus en plus ! Me dit Rose.

- Je sais.

- Alors t'es montée dans une limousine ? Raconte !

- Ben en fait tu vois mon cousin, il a un meilleur pote, il s'appelle Dan et il est ... comment dire , un peu à fond sur moi quoi. Il a du fric , beaucoup de fric et il s'en sert pour me séduire ou je sais pas quoi. A chaque fois il me paye des trucs qu'ils valent hyper cher. Des trucs que je me servirai jamais de ma vie ou des trucs que je mettrai pas. Comme des tours en limousines , des séjours dans un hôtel luxueux ou des voyages à Paris , Rome, New York, etc.. Je veux dire c'est gentil mais qu'est-ce-que tu veux j'en fasse ? Il croit qu'il peut m'acheter tu sais ! Que je suis de ces filles qui vont avec les mecs juste parce qu'ils sont bourrés de tunes ! Il fait que me répéter : " Tu verras avec moi la vie sera plus simple , tu seras heureuses et aimée, tous ce que tu voudras tu l'auras !" Ca devient lassant à la fin.

- Et ben dis donc ! Si toi t'en veux pas , moi je dis pas non !

- Rose ... Dis-je exaspérée.

- Ben quoi ?

- Pff , vous êtes vraiment fait pour être ensemble Em' et toi.

- Tu crois que si je le savais pas je prendrai la peine de le supporter ?

- Evidemment que non !

Après plusieurs tours, ce fut une seconde fois au tour d'Edward.

- Je n'ai jamais ... été amoureux.

Je bus comme la plupart des gens autour. Mais à moitié, ne sachant si cela comptais , car ça remontait à loin.

- T'as jamais été amoureux de ta vie ? Sécria Alice. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était juste que tu m'en parlais pas , mais après je passais mon week-end à me demander pourquoi tu venais plus me parler comme avant et ...

- Stop Alice ! Non , je n'ai jamais été amoureux , c'est pas un drame !

- Pas un drame ? PAS. UN. DRAME ? Pff ,laisse tomber tu peux pas comprendre ...

- A Bella.

- Je n'ai jamais ... eu de petit-ami.

Au bout d'une demi-heure on commença à ce lasser. On se leva tous un peu pompette et se disperssa en plusieurs groupes selon ce qu'on voulait faire.

- Hey Bella , ça te dit ?

Je me tournais vers Kyle pour voir ce qu'il voulait et là ...

Wow ...

Alors alors ? Ca vous a plus ? Je remercie encore une fois** coco-des-iles **et **yinbuffy **pour leurs brillantes idées. Je suis désolée, en temps normale la soirée devait être en un seul chapitre , alors la suite des idées seront dans le prochain ! Alors , je voulais vous posez une question : quel rated il faut pour ma fic parce qu'en fait je l'ai pas mis et j'ai vu qu'il y avait écrit K alors.. dans cette fiction il y a/aura : des languages plus ou moins grossier et peut-être même du lemon. Alors quel Rated faut-il ? Merci d'avance ! Biiisous à la prochaine et n'oubliais pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Twifictions ; )


	13. Chapitre 11

Bonjour ... Il reste quelqu'un ? Je suis désolée d'avoir disparue pendant autant de temps , j'ai complétement bloquée sur le action ou verité . D'ailleur ça va ce voir il n'est pas très bon ... J'ai honte d'avoir mis si longtemps pour écrire quelque chose d'aussi petit et d'aussi nul. J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop. La taille du chapitre est petite car justement ce n'était pas censé être un chapitre , ça aurait dû être dans le précédent. Bref sinon à part ça , merci pour vos reviews elles font toujours aussi plaisir ainsi que vos encouragements. Mercii beaucoup à tous !

**Réponse aux précédentes reviews :**

**Lyry :** Salut ! J'ai pu constater que c'est la première fois que je te "vois", alors soit tu es une nouvelle lectrice soit une nouvelle revieweuse , mais peu importe dans les deux cas ça me fait très plaisir, alors merciii !

**Heartbloom :** Alors tout d'abord : derien ! Ensuite comme je l'ai dit à Lyry " c'est la première fois que je te "vois", alors soit tu es une nouvelle lectrice soit une nouvelle revieweuse , mais peu importe dans les deux cas ça me fait très plaisir, alors merciii ! " et enfin ravie que ma fic te plaise !

**Elizabeth Mary Masen :** J'accepte ta généreuse proposition ! J'aimerai bien que tu me parle de temps en temps en anglais pour commençer par la compréhension , ensuite si je m'améliore un peu j'essayerai de parler mais bon pour l'instant... voilà. Parce que moi j'adore mais je suis pas douée ! : S . Merci de m'accorder un peu de ton temps alors que tu ne me dois absolument rien ! MERCIIII !

Chapitre 11 :

_- Hey Bella , ça te dit ?_

_Je me tournais vers Kyle pour voir ce qu'il voulait et là ..._

_Wow ..._

Il était complétement pété , à poil dans le jardin avec le tuyau d'arrosage dans les mains. On avait pas besoin de le voir à poil pour deviner qu'il était bien fait mais ... quand on le voit c'est autre chose , il était vraiment , vraiment bien fait ! Mon dieu ces muscles !

-Alors Bella ! Si tu veux je te fais un calendrier sapeur pompier ! Une pose pour chaque mois ! Va chercher l'appareil ! Hurla-t-il.

Puis il se mit à rire tous seul , à parler au tuyau d'arrosage pour finir par l'engueuler:

- Je te jure mon pote , t'es pas serieux là ! Moi je te demande de tenir debout tous seul comme un grand à coté de moi pour les photos et tu tiens pas tellement t'es bourré ! Regarde , moi je suis bien, je tiens , je suis encore lucide et cohérent ! Alors que toi ... T'es pire que moi ! Je te jure mec , si tu continue sur cette voie là et que tu te reprend pas , on va pas rester pote longtemps , moi je te le dis ! Lui cria-t-il. Puis il essaya de lui mettre un poing .

Mais bien sûr ... Et pour couronner le tout, Edward avait tout filmé et était plié de rire comme la plupart des gens présents. Après plusieurs minutes à regarder Kyle on rentra à l'intérieur.

- Hé ! hé les gens ! On se fait un action ou verité ? Proposa Alice

Nous étions que 25 à jouer : Edward, Rosalie, Emmett , Jasper,Alice ,Angela ,Ben , Matt , Benjamin, Austen , Demetri , Alec ,Spencer , Mike , Tyler , Tanya , Lauren , Jessica , Jane, Genny, Nikki , Lindsey , Ashley , Stacy et moi. Kyle était trop bourré pour jouer et il avait déjà bien assez bu. [ N/A : je dis " que" parce qu'à la base ils sont dans les 70 mais sinon ils sont pas mal à jouer quand même ! ]

- Alors j'annonce les règles ! S'écria Alice.

- Alice on les connais, les règles ! S'exaspéra Edward.

- Peut-être mais vous ne connaissez pas MES règles ! Alors , si on ne répond pas à une vérité ou qu'on effectue pas une action : on boit un verre et on doit embrasser la personne que J'AI choisie parce que ce sont MES règles. Et pour finir on a le droit qu'a 2 refus ! Mais si on a utiliser nos 2 refus on est sanctionner et on doit embrasser quelqu'un à chaque fois que c'est à notre tour peu importe qu'on ait accepter ou non l'action ou la vérité et en plus de ça on est obliger de le faire ou d'y répondre ! Sourit-elle fière d'elle.

On entendis plusieurs plaintes, dont la mienne.

- Alors qui commence ?

- Moi ! Cria Emmett. Alors Eddie , action ou vérité ?

- Vérité . Et ne m'apelle pas Eddie !

- Pfff t'es pas marrant ! Est-ce que- t'a déjà fantasmer sur une femme plus vieille que toi ?

- Oui mais c'était une actrice, pas une femme que je connais. Spencer , action ou verité ?

- Vérité.

- Qu'elle est la vraie raison pour laquelle tu n'as pas voulu me prendre dans l'équipe de football et de basket ? Parce que le coup de "on a pas de place pour toi" j'y crois pas , Blake et Sean seraient tout à fait remplassables.

Il souffla , baissa la tête et répondit :

- Parce que j'était jaloux.

- Jaloux ?

- Oui de ta popularité , comme t'as du succès avec les filles , moi j'ai du succès parce que je suis le capitaine. Tu joue sacrément bien et t'aurai pas de mal à devenir capitaine , alors si tu deviens capitaine t'aura encore plus de succès et moi je serais oublié. Voilà pourquoi.

- Oh.

- Et moi ? Pourquoi ? S'indigna Emmett.

- Toi , au moment où t'as demander pour le football , y-avait vraiment plus de place. Ria Spencer face à la tête que faisait Emmett. Mais si vous voulez je peux essayer de me rattraper et demander à refaire des sélections parce qu'en ce moment on perd tout.

- Ce serait cool ! Merci .. Répondit Edward.

- Ouais , carrément ! Se leva Emmett.

- Oui , bon c'est à qui maintenant , on est pas la pour parler sport ! Les coupa Alice (qui d'autre ! )

- Tanya , action ou vérité ? Désigna Spencer

- Moi j'aime quand y a de l'action ! Dit-elle de sa voix nasaillarde en tappant des mains tout en machant son habituel chewing-gum comme une vache.

- Ok bouge pas je reviens. Lui-répondit-il.

On l'entendis tirer plusieurs tiroirs , plusieurs placards , ouvrir le frigo, allumer le four micro-ondes puis revenir avec un tout un tas d'aliments gras superposée les uns sur les autres ayant pour seul but de nous faire grossir , comme le qualifirai Tanya , ce qui était pour nous un simple cheeseburger , ce dont elle avait horreur.

- Avale ça ! Sourit-il.

- Beurk non ! Tout mais pas ça ! Dit-elle dégoutée.

- Tu prends un Joker ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non ça va je vais le faire ! dit-elle énervée , mais je dois le manger en entier ?

- Bon aller je suis sympa je t'impose que 3 grosses bouchées.

- 3 ? Non mais ça va pas ? Je peux pas en manger autant , je vais finir par ressembler à une baleine si je mange tout ça ! Paniqua-t-elle pendant que moi je me foutais discrètement de sa gueule.

- Bon vas-y mange le avant que ce soit lui qui te bouffe ! S'impatienta Rose .

Elle commença à manger sa première bouchée et avait du mal à tout mâcher avec tous ce qu'elle mettait dans sa bouche Quand elle eut fini sa deuxième je pris discrètement l'appareil d'Edward et attendit le bon moment. Elle entama sa troisième et en même temps qu'elle mâchait elle demanda :

- Après celle-là ce sera bon ? Parce que là j'en peut plus je crois je vais vomir.

Et quand elle parla je pris la meilleure des photos que j'avais vu jusqu'ici : Tanya , les mains sur son cheeseburger , plein de sauce autour de la bouche qui levait des yeux suppliant avec un air légèrement malade. Y avait dequoi ravir mes yeux . Elle partit vers les toilettes puis revint souriante.

- C'est bon c'est fait ! A Jess ! Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Est-ce-que tes seins sont faux ?

- Pas vraiment ils sont juste un TOUT petit peu retouchés mais c'est tout.

Oui c'est ça , juste un peu ...

- Oh. Moi ça va j'ai de la chance c'est du vrai j'ai plutôt été gâté par la nature ! Sourit Tanya.

Pfff .. Tu parles , premièrement elle mentirait pas moins bien si son nez se mettait à s'allonger et deuxièmement , qu'elle m'excuse mais question cerveau elle a plutôt été oubliée de la nature.

- A moi . Alors Genny , action ou vérité ? Demanda Jessica.

- Vérité.

-Oh mais vous été tous barbants à prendre vérité là ! S'écria Emmett.

- Tu prendras action quand ce sera ton tour en attendant : boucle-la ! Lui répondit Alice.

- Bon on revient à ma question là ?

- Oula ! Mais c'est qu'elle nous fait une crise existentielle celle-là ! Ria Emmett.

Et tous le monde le suivit.

- Bon aller , Jessica ta question , on t'écoute. Se reprit Alice.

- Aimerais-tu que Mike t'embrasses ? Dit-elle d'un ton faussement désintérresser.

- Beurk ! Même pas de le pire de mes cauchemards ! Rien que quand il ouvre la bouche pour parler ça pue le poney mort ! Je préferai retourner dans ma ferme et embrasser une de mes truies plutôt que lui ! [ N/A : Merci à Coco-des-iles pour la comparaison de l'haleine de Mike avec un poney mort ! XD ]

- Ouch ! T'en prends un coup mec ! Ria Edward

- Ben merci ! Puis c'est même pas vrai , je sens pas mauvais de la bouche je me brosse les dents trois fois par jour et j'ai un traitement anti-mauvaise haleine ! Se vexa Mike.

Si . Je pouvais confirmer qu'il avait mauvaise haleine , vu le nombre de fois qu'il essayait de me parler.

- Bon , puisqu'Emmett voulait à tous prix un action , je vais demandais à Emmett ! Action ou action ? Demanda Genny.

- Action ! Se réjouit-il.

- Va t'habiller sous les ordres d'Alice, là , maintenant.

- Pfff facile , c'est toujours elle et Rose qui m'achète mes fringues quand elles vont faire du shopping alors je suis habitué , s'en ai même plus marrant !

Genny et Alice échangèrent un regard complice et malicieux . Alice se leva et entraîna Emmett à l'étage. Au bout de quelques minutes ils redescendirent et on explosa tous de rire pendant qu'Emmett boudait. Edward sortit l'appareil photo et l'immortalisa avec sa petit jupe rose et noire à carreaux , son petit débardeur noire avec un coeur, qui lui arriver au milieu du ventre et ses chaussette blanches hautes avec ses escarpins noirs.

- Oui on voit que tu es habituée , tu portes très bien la jupe et les talons. Puis faut dire que tu passes très vite de Emmett à Emma. Se moqua Matt.

Emmett repartit en courant à l'étage en tombant toute les deux secondes à causes des talons, et parce que nous avions tous pas mal deja bu d'alcool , pendant que nous, nous riions aux éclats. Quand il redscendit j'avais toujours un souire sur mon visage et il me lança un regard noir.

- On en revient à moi et je choisit Bella ! Sourit Emmett.

- Pourquoi moi ? C'est pas moi qui ai proposé l'action ni qui t'ai habillé ! Tu devrais t'en prendre à Genny ou Alice !

- Eh ! S'indignèrent-elle toute les deux.

- Peut-être mais tu es quand celle qui c'est le plus foutu de ma gueule !

- C'est n'importe quoi je ...

- Chut ! Tais-toi et subie. Dit-il dans un sourire machiavélique.

- Je crains le pire ...

- Action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- As- tu déjà été amoureuse de quelqu'un se trouvant à nos coté que ce soit dans un passé proche ou même lointain ?

Oh mon dieu je vais le frapper ! Bon d'accord vaut mieux pas parce que je risque de plus me faire mal à moi qu'à lui mais bon. Il savait qu'en primaire , avant de le détester , j'étais amoureuse d'Edward. Mais je ne pouvais pas répondre parce qu'Emmett ne se gênerait pas pour en dire plus et il était hors de question que Mr. " Je-suis-le-nombril-du-monde" le sache et prenne encore plus la grosse tête qu'il ne l'avait déjà. Mais en même temps si je ne répondais ça revenait au même , car sinon j'aurai répondu non tout court. Pff tant pis je prends mon Jocker et on verra bien.

- Jocker.

- Nan ! Tu prends vraiment ton Jocker pour ça Bells ?

- La ferme Emmett ! Tu m'avais promis qu tu dirai rien alors tu dis rien point barre , ou ma vengeance sera terrible !

- Malgrè que tu sois une petite chose , quand tu te venges on le sens passer alors je préfère pas me frotter aux ortilles !

- Sage décision ...

- Oui bon vous êtes mignons avec vos belles déclarations d'amour là mais Bella a un verre à boire et quelqu'un à embrasser.

- Oh non ... me lamentais-je

Je commençais par boire un verre d'un des alcools les moins forts.

- Alors , tu vas embrasser ... aller cadeau pour toi Benji , tu vas embrasser Benjamin.

Benjamin rougit desuite.

Bon , au temps en finir ... Je m'approchai de lui ( entraînant par la même Edward derrière moi ), l'attrapai par son col de chemise et plaquais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne le poussais pas plus loin , ne voulant pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Puis je m'écartais et on retourna s'assoir, Edward et moi .

- Eh ben vous voulez que je vous dise ? Ce soir j'ai appris que c'était pas du tout agréable de ce retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de deux personnes qui s'embrasse. Encore un peu plus près et je participer ! Beurk ! S'écoeura Edward.

- Bon alors ... je choisis ...Alice tien !Depuis tout à l'heure du commente tout , tu ries à nos dépends et tout .. donc action ou vérité ?

- Action ! Y'en a pas assez !

- Tu ne vas plus faire de shopping pendant 2 semaines , que ce soit en boutique, sur internet ou de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit ! Souris-je.

CA c'est le point faible d'Alice !

- 2 semaines ? Blanchit-elle d'un coup.

- Ouais. Acquiesçais-je.

- Je bois ! Et elle se jeta vite sur son verre.

Tous le monde se mit à rire.

- Moi je propose que comme c'est moi qui ai posé la quiestion c'est moi qui impose la personne à embrasser.

Personne ne protesta. Tant mieux !

- Bien. J'espère pour toi Alice que tu n'avais pensée que j'allais être sympa alors tu devras embrasser ...

Je laisser un peu de suspense pour la faire strésser un peu plus longtemps. Parfois je pouvais être une vraie garce ! Mais j'adore ça !

- Mike !

Puis j'éclatais de rire, suivit de tous le monde pendant qu'Alice blanchissait et que Jasper râlais un peu.

- Quoi ! Nan mais je peux pas faire ça ! Je... je ..crois que .. je pourrais tenir les 2 semaines.

- Ah non ! Ca serai trop facile ! T'as voulu faire tes règles à toi tu les assumes ! Refusais-je.

- Pfff !

Elle râla puis finit par le faire. Mike avait l'air d'apprécier alors qu'elle avait l'air d'avoir envie de vomir. Une fois fini elle courut au toilette. Quand elle revint elle avait du dentifrice au coin de la bouche , et elle se jeta sur la bouche de Jazz.

- C'est le jour et la nuit ! Soupira-t-elle. Toi tu vas me le payer ! Dit-elle ,en me tuant du regard. Bon maintenant à moi , Edward , action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Coupes toi les cheveux.

- Hors de question ! Comment tu peux me demander un truc pareil ! Pff ...

Il but puis attendit . Alice réfléchit puis se mit à rire.

- Edward tu vas embrasser Spencer pour celler votre toute nouvelle amitié !

Puis elle se remit à rire accompagnée de tous.

- Nan mais c'est pas juste ! T'as pas le droit ! Cria Edward.

- Ah oui ? Et à quelle moment ai-je mentionné ça ? Sourit-elle.

On prit l'appareil photo et on immortalisa l'un des moments les plus drôles de cette soirée.

- Bon euh ... Stacy , action ou vérité ?

- Action.

- Tiens 5 min en position chaise contre un mur.

- Ok.

Elle essaya une première fois et ne tînt que 2 min. Elle essaya une deuxième et tînt 4 min , au bout de la troisième elle réussit et tînt 5 min.

- Ashley , action ou vérité ?

- Vérité.

- Est-ce-que c'est toi qui avait caché ma tenue de cheerleading au début de l'année ?

- Oui .

- Bella action ou vérité ?

- Encore moi ? Pfff , action.

-Rejoin l'équipe avec nous ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle.

- Non ...

- S'il te plaît Bella ! Me supplia-t-elle.

- Désolée mais non ... Jocker !

- Ha ! C 'est ton dernier ... chantonna Alice.

- Pas grave.

Je bus et attendit.

- Alors tu vas embrasser ... haha ! Vengeance ! Tu vas embrasser Edward !

Quoi ? Il y a dû avoir un bug du disque dur non ?

- Pfff !

Je me tournais vers lui et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieur demandant accès à la mienne. J'ouvrit la bouche et nos langues se retrouvèrent dans un baiser passionné. Je ressentis tous pleins de frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Quand nous n'eûmes plus de souffle , nous nous séparâmes.

- Whoua ! Ca c'est du patain ! Ria Emmett.

- Pfff , n'importe quoi ! Dit Edward.

- L'alcool y est pour beaucoup. Argumentais-je.

- Exactement. Acquiesça-t-il

- Mouais ... Renchérrit Alice dans un sourire moqueur.

J'avais utilisé mes deux jockers et maintenant je devais boire et embrasser quelqu'un à tous les coups. J'avais déjà pas mal bu mais la , je crois ( même j'en suis sûre ) j'ai jamais bu autant. Surtout que tiens pas trop l'acool en général , même quand temps normale ça aurait dû faire un moment que j'aurais vomis.

A la fin de la partie nous étions tous bourré mais quelques personnes prirent quand même la route pour rentrer chez eux , pendant que peu d'autres restraient.

Edward et moi montâmes nous coucher à notre tours ...

Voilà , je vous l'avez dit , c'est pas terrible ! Je m'en excuse encore ... J'espère vous voir au prochain chapitre ! Biiisous

Twifictions ; )


	14. Chapitre 12

**Coucou ou.. ! Y a quelqu'un quelqu'un quelqu'un ? * genre d'echos dans le montagne* En tout cas j'espère ! Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser ça va faire 3 mois que j'ai pas posté ! Et je sais à quel point ça peut être dérangeant de ne pas avoir de chapitre régulièrement. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre va vous plaire et ... enfin bref pour pas gacher la " surprise " j'en parlerai à la fin du chap ! Merci également pour vos fantastiques reviews ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12

_Edward et moi montâmes nous coucher à notre tours ..._

**POV EDWARD**

J'immergeais doucement de mon sommeil , ouvris un oeil et le referma aussitôt à cause de la luminosité trop présente. Une fois un peu plus réveillé je réitérais l'expérience. Ca à l'air d'aller. J'enroule mon bras autour de la taille de Bella -ce qui était devenu une habitude depuis ces 2 dernières semaines - et faisais des allers-retours de ma main sur la peau de son ventre nu ... Attend ! de son ventre ... nu ? Je me relevais sur un coude et jettais un oeil sous la couette ...

- HEIN ? Dis-je à voix haute , plus fort que je l'avais voulu.

Mon cri raisonna dans mon crâne et fut suivit d'une douleur. Foutu gueule de bois ! Bella se réveilla et me regarda de travers , surement énervée que je l'ai réveillée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Dit-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

- Je ...

Attend , avant de lui dire et de demander des expliquations, j'ai même pas pu regarder la marchandise de la petite Swan ! Je fis glisser mes yeux sur son corps discrètement.

- Arrête de me mater ! D'ailleurs , pourquoi est-ce-que- tu me mate ? Eleva-t-elle la voix.

Bon peut-être pas si discret finalement ...

Elle se regarda et quand elle vit qu'elle n'était qu'en sous-vêtements ...

- Aaaaaaahh !

... elle bondit , tomba du lit et m'entraîna dans sa chute à cause de ces fichues menottes. J'atteris droit sur elle , je mis mes mains de chaque coté de sa tête pour ne pas peser tout mon poid.

- Ca devient une habitude en ce moment , que je tombe sur tes airbags. Souris-je

- Tu te crois drôle Cullen ? M'incendia-t-elle.

- Plutôt , oui .

Je savais que c'était une question réthorique , et qu'en répondant je l'énerverait encore plus.

-Oh et puis pousse toi ! Tu m'écrases !

- Ben merci ! Dis que je suis gros ça va plus vite !

- Tu ES gros ? J'essayais juste d'être polie. Répondit-elle d'un sourire.

- Tu te crois drôle Swan ?

- Plutôt , oui . Bon et pour en revenir au sujet , tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je suis en sous-vêtements dans ton lit ?

- C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ? Parce que c'est quand même TOI qui est en sous-vêtements dans MON lit.

- Et alors ? Si je suis dans TON lit c'est parce que j'ai pas le choix , et puis toi aussi tu es en boxer !

- Oui mais moi je dors TOUJOURS comme ça ! Puis tu devrais savoir pourquoi t'es déssapé , c'est quand même ton corps à ce que je sache ! Commençais-je à élever la voix. Et puis arrête de crier comme ça. Rajoutais-je en grimaçant à cause du mal de crâne.

- Je crie si j'en ai envie ! Et tu n'avais qu'à pas boire autant t'aurais peut-être pas mal à la tête !

- Moi ? Je n'avais qu'à pas boire ? Et toi alors ! Si tu n'avais pas bu tu te souviendrai de pourquoi t'es en sous-vêtements et toi non plus t'aurais pas mal à la tête !

- Mais j'ai pas mal à la tête MOI !

- Dans ce cas c'est que tu n'as pas bu tant que ça et tu DEVRAIS t'en souvenir !

- Ou alors je gère juste bien l'alcool contrairement à d'autre et NON je ne m'en souviens pas ! Cria-t-elle encore plus fort.

- Bon ça sert à rien de crier, ça resoudra rien. Puis de toute façon ça finira par revenir. Abandonnais-je.

- Mouais .. si tu le dis . N'empêche ..

- Stop.

- Ok. Soupira-t-elle.

On s'habilla et descendit prendre le petit-déjeuner, sans se parler. J'essayais de me souvenir , mais de toutes façons , la seule chose dont je me souvenais c'était l'arrivée des invités.

- Salut la compagniiiie ! S'écria Alice

On répondit tous les deux d'une petite voix , sans grand enthousiasme.

- Et ben dis-donc ! Vous en tirez des tronches ! Rajouta Emmett qui venait d'arriver derrière Alice.

On se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Laisse les Emmett ! Tu vois pas qu'ils veulent être que tous les deux ? Le gronda-t-elle en chuchotant.

D'accord , alors là , pour le coup je comprend rien.

- Hein ? S'étonna Emmett.

Et apparemment je suis pas le seul.

- Ben oui ! C'est pourtant flagrant ! Roo lala , faut tout t'expliquer ! Ils sont ensembles et ils veulent passer du temps en amoureux ! S'exclama-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Double Hein ? Répéta Emmett.

- Pff de toutes façons on a beau t'expliquer cent fois la même chose tu comprend jamais rien.

- Oui sauf que là Alice il est pas le seul. On est PAS ensemble. Intervint Bella.

- Exactement. L'appuyais-je.

- Oh faites pas vos innocents tous les deux, je sais très bien ce que vous avez fait hier soir. Répondit-elle d'un ton rempli de sous-entendu.

- Ow ow ow ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé hier soir ? Se manifesta Emmett.

- Absolument rien , tu n'as pas à t'inquièter. Le rassura Bella

- Ben voyons ! C'est certainement pas ce que j'ai entendue ... Et puis .. de toute façon je sais ce que je sais ... Contra Alice.

Comment ça " certainement pas ce que j'ai entendue" ? Oula !

- On peut savoir ce qu tu as entendu ? Ou ce que tu as cru entendre ? Paniquais-je

- Oh trois fois rien ! Conclut-elle en quittant la cuisine , sans oublier son petit sourire ravit.

Définitivement trop bizarre cette fille ! Comment on peut être de la même famille elle et moi ? Enfin bref.

- Bon allez , maintenant que la naine est partie , vous pouvez me dire ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

- Emmett pas la peine d'insister , on te dit qu'il ne s'est rien passé. Répondit Bella d'un ton brusque.

- Bells ! Tu peux bien le dire à ton cousin préféré non ?

- Bon puisque t'insiste ...

Emmett sortit un sourire aussi large que ses épaules.

- ... on n'en sait rien ! T'es content ?

Et la son sourire tomba aussi vite qu'il venu.

- Comment ça vous savez pas ?

- Ben nan on sait pas , on se souvient pas.

- Ah merde ! C'est pas cool ça ! Bouda-t-il. Mais , dit , tu me dira si tu te souviens hein ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Ouais ouais , compte la dessus . Répondit-elle sans grande conviction.

La porte sonna et on se leva pour acceuilir Mike et Tanya car celui-ci m'avait demander à passer une soirée tout les deux mais à cause de ce fichu projet je devais me trimballer Bella et lui Tanya , mais encore ça allait elle faisait partie de notre cercle d'amis , elle.

- Salut mec ! Souria Mike en me faisant une accolade virile de l'épaule.

- Salut Eddy ! M'aguicha Tanya.

- Bonjour Isabella. Essaya-t-il de la draguer.

D'ailleurs .. depuis quand Mike drague Bella ? Il fit glisser son regard de haut en bas de son corps. Bella n'étant pas au courant qu'ils viendraient, elle était restée en pyjama qui consistait à un short et un débardeur.

- Salut Mike. Répondit-elle mal à l'aise.

- Bon ben si tu veu qu'on sorte peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu t'habille non ? Conseillais-je à Bella.

- Ouais.

On alla pour monter mais Mike nous interrompit.

- Non mais sinon pas la peine qu'elle s'embête elle peut très bien rester comme ça et on peut passer du temps tous ensemble sans sortir. Suggéra-t-il.

Bon il commence à me taper sur le système là !

- C'est gentil Mike mais je préfère quand même m'habiller. Contra Bella.

Prends ça ! Souris-je intérieurement.

_Nan mais je rêve où tu deviens jaloux ? _Se moqua cette satané voix qui revenait trop souvent à mon goût !

Jaloux ? N'importe quoi ! C'est juste que Mike est mon ami et que j'ai pas envie qu'il sorte avec Bella sinon il va falloir que je la supporte plus longtemps !

_Ouè c'est ça à d'autre ! _

On monta pour que Bella puisse s'habiller puis on redescendit. Elle avait repris son style vestimentaire d'avant la fête , ce que Tanya ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

- Ben qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? Alice n'est plus là pour te rendre un minimum potable ? C'est vrai que t'étais mieux hier mais bon ça restait quand même pas top. Pauvre Alice , elle a dû batailler des heures et des heures pour te rendre ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu attirante en vain.

- Peut-être mais toi, tu n'as rien dans le cerveau et on pourrait travailler des mois et des mois sur ton cas qu'on pourrait rien faire pour toi. Ne serais-ce que te rendre un minimum intelligente. Lui renvoya-t-elle.

_Avoue , n'empêche elle a raison !_ Ricana ma petite voix.

Je ne vais pas lui donner raison alors que Tanya et ma meilleure amie !

_Ta meilleure amie, tu parles ! Elle connait rien de toi ! D'ailleurs pourquoi cette fille serait ta meilleure amie ? Tu ne la supporte pas quand elle te drague - ce qu'elle fait tout le temps - , tu reste pas souvent avec elle , tu ne ris jamais avec elle ... enfin bref , rien , niet , nada ! Pfff_

Parce que c'est la seule fille que je connais depuis la maternelle !

_Et c'est tout ? Wow il t'en faut peu mon gars ! Et tu vas te marrier avec une fille parce que tu la connais de puis 30 ans ? Enfin bref tout ça pour dire Bella a raison ! _

Je m'en fou je vais pas la défendre !

- Bella ! Excuse- toi ! Ordonnais-je

- Je te demande pardon ? S'ecria-t-elle ahurie.

- Nan pas à moi , à Tanya !

- Joue pas sur les mots Cullen ! Et puis tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner ! Je ne m'excuserai pas de ne pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds !

- Oui sauf qu'ici tu es chez moi , et qui dit chez moi dit mes règles !

- Alors là tu peu toujours courrir car de chez toi , comme tu dit , j'aimerais bien m'en casser mais je peux pas à cause de ce putain projet et de ces putains de menottes à la cons ! Alors non je ne m'excuserais pas et dès lundi on n'ira voir le prof et on mettre fin au projet et tant pis pour la note là j'en ai carrément rien à foutre !

- Bella a raison ! Tanya n'a pas à lui parler comme ça , il est tout à fait normal qu'elle se défende ! Et si Tanya était aussi intelligente qu'elle veut le faire croire elle saurait se défendre toute seule ! La défendit Mike.

Nan mais de quoi il se mêle lui ! Il est même pas dans la dispute !

_Ah parce que toi , t'y est ?_

Biensûr ! C'est ma maison donc c'est moi qui doit calmer les moeurs !

_Oui les calmer ! Pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu en donnant des ordres à Bella !_

- Pourquoi t'es pas entrain de la défendre toi ? L'agressais-je.

- Je donne mon avis , c'est différent. Bon il vaut mieux arrêter tous ça , le but était de passer un bon moment tous ensemble.

On marmona tous , et on se dirigea dans le salon. Il y avait un gros blanc. Personne ne savait quoi dire.

- Au fait Bella , tu était très belle hier soir ... Lança Mike pour combler le silence.

- Euh merci .

Bon c'est bon a compri ! Il va lui dire combien de fois ! D'ailleur ça me rappelle un truc ...

***FLASHBACK***

On passa la porte de ma chambre et à peine ce fut fait que je plaquais Bella contre la porte. Le sang tappait contre mes tempes à cause l'alcool.

- Au fait Bella , tu es très belle ce soir ... Dis-je avant de plaquer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Sa bouche aussi avait le goût de l'alcool ,mais je ne m'en préoccupé pas. Elle me repoussa gentillement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ce que j'ai envie de renouveller depuis le slow.

Elle parut surprise , puis déteminée.

Elle partit à l'assaut de mes lèvres et me fit reculer pour se décoller de la porte, porta ses mains au col de ma chemise puis dessendit jusqu'aux boutons qu'elle défit un à un en débosant un baiser sur mon torse chaque fois qu'elle en déboutonné un. Elle passa ses mains sur mes épaules pour la faire glisser et tomber par terre puis caressa mes abdos ce qui me déclencha une multitude de frissons. Je decidai de faire à mon tour glisser la fermeture de sa robe et je découvrit un magnifique ensemble rouge dont le soutien-gorge ne comporté aucune bretelle tout en dentelle. De plus avec ses escarpins ça rendait le tout vraiment ... glamour.

- Je trouve qu'on est pas à égalité. Bouda-t-elle en fixant mon jean.

Elle entreprit de me l'enlever , puis on enleva nos chaussures. Je la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche et se renverse sur mon lit. J'attrapais ses lèvres entre les miennes et quémandai l'accès à sa langue , ce qu'elle m'accorda. Lentement je descendis sur son cou , juste en dessous de son oreille - ce que je reconnu comme son point sensible- puis sur sa clavicule jusqu'à attérir ...

***FIN FLASHBACK***

- Edward !

- Quoi ? Dis-je légèrement énervé qu'on m'est intrromput alors que j'étais entrain de me rappeler ce qu'il c'était passé hier soir alors que j'essayais en vain depuis ce matin. Et puis fallait se l'avouer j'aurai aimé en voir plus de Bella , parce qu'en sous vêtements je la voyais souvent alors que sans rien ... c'était autre chose.

- T'es pas du tout avec nous là Eddychounet , et puis t'était entrain de penser à moi ou quoi pour te mettre dans cet état là ? Dit-elle en fixant mon entre-jambe qui apparement c'était réveillé.

- Vous disiez ? Demandais-je en ignorant le commentaire de Tanya.

- Que si t'était d'accord on pouvez allez se faire un petit resto sympa. Répondit Mike.

- Nan j'ai pas trop envie de sortir finalement ça vous dérange si on reste ici ?

- Pas du tout ! Répondit Bella visiblement soulagée

Il fallait que je me change les idées repenser à ce qui c'était passé n'allait pas m'aider à résoudre mon " petit" problème de pentalon... Les autres aussi aquiescèrent. On décida de regarder un film mais je ne saurai vous le raconter. J'avais pas arreté d'y repenser , encore et encore pour essayer de me souvenir de la suite mais rien. Je me reconcentré mais lorsqu'une chanson passa dans le film le regarde Bella était dans le vide.

**POV BELLA **

Cette chanson ça me dit quelque chose ! Mais quoi ? Arrgh ça m'énerve ! Je l'ai déjà entendue ! Enfin je crois ... A moins que ...

***FLASHBACK***

Edward était allongé sur moi entrain de m'embrasser la clavicule puis descendit lentement jusqu'à arriver entre mes seins lorsqu'on entendit du bruit à l'extérieur...

- Edward haletais-je

- Hum ? Continua-t-il a descendre sur mon ventre.

- Edward , arrête deux secondes stp.

Il grogna mais s'exécuta. On se releva et curieuse comme j'étais je partis directement sur la terrasse d'Edward voir se qu'il se passait dehors et il me suivi.

**Whenever I'm alone with you**  
_Toutes les fois que je suis seul avec toi_  
**You make me feel like I am home again**  
_Tu me donnes la sensation que je suis encore chez moi_  
**Whenever I'm alone with you**  
_Toutes les fois que je suis seul avec toi_  
**You make me feel like I am whole again**  
_Tu me donnes la sensation d'être encore sain et sauf_

Benjamin ? Qu'est qu'il fait sous la fenêtre d'Edward à chanter une chanson d'amour ? En même temps faut dire que lui aussi il été pas mal bourré !

**Whenever I'm alone with you**  
_Toutes les fois que je suis seul avec toi_  
**You make me feel like I am young again**  
_Tu me fais sentir encore jeune_  
**Whenever I'm alone with you**  
_Toutes les fois que je suis seul avec toi_  
**You make me feel like I am fun again**  
_Tu me fais sentir encore amusant_

Quand il vit que j'étais sur la terrasse il reprit encore plus fort pendant qu'Alice - que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là - essayé de le convaincre de se taire.

- Benji s'il te plait, elle dort là Bella ! Tu lui dira que tu l'aimes demain ! Aller on vas se coucher maintenant !

Il fit non de la tête et me pointa du doigt. Alice dirigea son regard vers nous et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle nous vit Edward et moi en sous-vêtement sur la terrasse de sa chambre.

**However far away, I will always love you**  
_Peu importe notre distance, je t'aimerai toujours_  
**However long I stay, I will always love you**  
_Peu importe mon stay, je t'aimerai toujours_  
**Whatever words I say, I will always love you**  
_Peu importe les mots que je dise, je t'aimerai toujours_  
**I will always love you**  
_Je t'aimerai toujours_

**-**Tu vois bien qu'elle est occupée là , elle est avec Edward

Il s'arreta directement.

- Comment ça ? Non Bella , je t'en supllie ne me fait pas ça ! Je t'aiiime !

- Mais elle t'aime aussi ! Le rassura-t-elle.

- C'est vrai ? La regarda-t-il comm un petit enfant.

- Biensûr !

- Bon ça va alors !

Il rentrèrent tous les deux, un tout heureux et l'autre épuisée. On rentra à notre tour. Edward mit ses bras autour de ma taille et commença à me ré-embrasser dans le cou.

- Où en étions-nous ?

- Sur le lit. Lui répondis-je tout en m'y installant.

Je m'allongeai sous les couvertures et lui tournai le dos. Il se coucha à coter de moi et me caressa le dos.

- Bella , qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je dors.

- Oh non tu peux pas me faire ça ! Bouda-t-il. Aller ...

- Non.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai plus envie. Bonne nuit Edward.

Et j'éteignit la lampe de chevet avant de m'endormir.

***FIN FLASHBACK***

Oh non c'est pas vrai ! J'ai pas fais ça quand même ?

_Dequoi ? Tout arrêter ? Moi non j'arrive pas à y croire !_

Mais non je parle pas de ça ! J'ai bien fais d' arrêter ! Moi je te parle à comment on en est arriver à ce lit ?

_Tu le sais toi ?_

Ben non sinon je te demanderais pas !

_Tu sais que me le demander reviens à te le demander n'est-ce pas ?_

Ben je me le demander justement ! Arrgh tu m'enerve ! Enfin bref...

Oh et puis Benjamin ! J'espère c'est juste l'effet de l'alcool qui lui a fait dire ça parce que sinon le pauvre , je me vois mal le repousser sans lui faire du mal, il est tellement gentil et sensible.

Je regardai Edward qui me fixai lui aussi. Et s'il s'en souvenait lui aussi ?

_Arrête de te poser des questions ! Tu te torture pour rien !_

Ouais t'as surement raison. N'empêche je suis contente de tout avoir arrêter car quitte à faire quelque chose avec Edward autant m'en souvenir dans son intégralité. Me dis-je en continant à admirer Edward en pleine cotemplation du film.

**Voilà fin du chapitre encore désolée pour le temps que je mets à écrire. Je ne vous donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre car je sais d'avance que je ne saurais la respecter. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me dire si jamais j'ai régrésser ou quoi toute critique constructive et bonne apprendre. En ce qui concerne le petit moment flashback d'Edward et Bella je sais pas trop ce que ça vaut puisque j'y connait absolument rien dans ce domainr =S Donc si jamais vous voulez du lemon plus tard dans la fic je ferai appel à quelqu'un qui se portera volontaire mais je ne le ferai pas moi même car petit a) comme je l'ai dit je n'y connait rien et petit b) je m'en sens pas capable vraiment désolée. Voilà j'ai fait le tour ! Merci beaucoup et j'espère à bientôt ! Biiiisous !**

**Twifictions ; )**


	15. Chapitre 13

**Coucou ! Comme d'habitude je met un temps fou pour poster la suite et je m'en veux beaucoup mais quand je n'ais pas l'inspiration je reste plantée devant mon ordi avec le curseur qui clignote sans que rien ne vienne et ça m'énerve ! Je ne m'excuserai plus sinon je ne ferais que ça à tous les chapitres alors une fois pour toute JE SUIS VRAIMENT DESOLEE et donc si je ne m'excuse pas aux autres chapitres sachez que ce n'est pas parce que je me fiche de vous faire attendre, loin de là , mais juste pour ne pas vous lassez avec mes excuses à chaque fois !J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas mais je crois que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude maintenant , au cas où je mettrai un petit mot sur facebook comme je l'ai fait pour ce chapitre-ci dans lequel j'expliquai mon retard :S . Il ya autre chose que je dois vous dire : EST-CE-QUE CA VOUS EMBÊTE SI PEUT-ETRE J'ACCELERE UN PEU LA FIC , PARCE QUE JE ME REND COMPTE QU'ON EN EST AU CHAPITRE 13 ET QUE L'HISTOIRE N'A PAS TROP AVANCEE , ALORS ? Sinon encore MERCI à tous ce qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews comme :**

**Grazie, frimousse30, coco-des-iles ( merci de ton compliment il m'a fait extremement plaisir, pour te répondre , il se trouve que j'ai énormément lu de fanfic très réussi et je me suis rendue compte de l'écart de qualité entre ces fanfics et la mienne alors j'ai essayé de m'améliorer voilà tout :D), supersweet97 ( merci pour tes compliments dans toutes tes reviews , ça me fait très plaisir de t'avoir comme lectrice et revieweuse et puis je dois dire que tu es la seule à avoir relever l'histoire entre Carlisle et Charlie au chapitre 9 ;D )et ( merci pour tes reviews ! :D Parfois je m'exprime mal alors je prefere te prevenir je l'ai pas du tout mal pris mais juste où est-ce que je me suis trompé dans les "il" ou "elle" parce que je m'en suis pas du tout rendu compte :S sinon merci pour le compliment ça fait plaisir ;D )**

**et également à ce qui me mettent en Alert ou Favorite Story ça fait toujours extrêmement plaisiir ! **

Chapitre 13

**POV Edward**

- Il en est hors de question ! Criais-je

- Mais je ne te demandais pas la permission ! Je te le dit c'est tout !

- Oui mais j'ai mon mot à dire , je te signale que si tu y vas je serai obliger d'y aller aussi !

- Oui et où est le problème ?

Nan mais elle se fiche de moi ? Elle va sortir en rendez-vous avec Newton et elle me demande où est le problème ?

_Ben oui ... Où est le problème avec le fait qu'elle se fasse une soirée avec Newton ? Bien que je ne l'apprécie pas plus que toi ._

Je ... j'ai pas envie de passer la soirée à les voir se regarder dans le blancs des yeux à tenir la chandelle tout en écoutant les babillages insupportables de Tanya !

_T'essaies de convaincre qui là ? Toi ou moi ?_

Oh et puis j'ai même pas à me justifier !

_Alors pourquoi tu le fais ?_

Aaargh tu m'enerves !

_Théoriquement tu t'énerves tout seul ..._

Je décidai d'ignorer cette stupide voix. Sa réaction m'énervait ! Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre que je n'avais pas envie de passer la soirée à entendre Mike sortir des phrases de drague bidon et la voir acquiescer avec un sourire niais tout en batant des cils ? C'est dingue ça ! C'est vrai quoi ?! Bella et Mike ? Ensemble ? C'est tout simplement pas crédible ! Et puis Mike méritait mieux ! En plus si ça arrive , je vais devoir la voir en dehors du projet et ça , non merci ! Bon d'accord c'est pas aussi terrible que ce que je pensais , au fond c'est une fille plutôt cool mais ... qu'est-ce-que je raconte ? Bella Swan n'est pas une fille cool ! Je sortis de mes pensées pour me rendre compte que Bella attendait une réponse que je n'avais pas, ou plutôt que je ne savais pas formuler à voix haute. La vérité c'est que finalement j'appréçiais Bella au-delà de mon amitié avec Mike -si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça- et que je me mentais à moi-même , j'inversais la situation : Bella méritait mieux que Mike et elle me plaisait plus que bien.

_Ah ouais ? Et ça t'as eu le temps de t'en rende compte quand ? Au moment où tu te moquais d'elle ? Ou bien celui quand tu l'insultais et la rabaisser ? Ou ...peut-être ce soir là y a quelques temsp ,après ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ..._

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas été très tendre avec elle. Pourtant le courant était bien passé pendant l'organisation de la fête et pendant la fête en elle-même. Puis quand je me suis aperçu de la future amitié que je pourrais avoir avec elle j'ai paniqué et me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux pour elle que je continue de la détesté de tout mon être mais j'avoue que ça devient de plus en plus difficile et que j'ai de plus en plus envie d'être avec elle. Quand à ce fameux soir ... ça ne sert à rien d'y repenser c'est le passé.

_Pourquoi tu ne lui en parles pas ?_

Parce qu'elle a l'air d'avoir oublié ce qui s'est passé et c'est certainement mieux comme ça.

_Bon ben tu vas lui répondre exactement ce que t'as dit dans ton long speech intérieur pas vrai ?_

- Le problème c'est que j'avais prévu de passé la soirée pénard sur mon canapé et que toi t'arrive comme ça avec ton projet de sortie sans même me demander si ça me dérange.

_Non, bien sûr que non ! Toute façon tu m'écoutes jamais !_

- Parce que je sais déjà que tu diras non rien que parce que c'est moi qui te le demande. Tu sais aussi bien que moi à quel point t'aimes me pourrir la vie, répondit-elle.

_Là , elle marque un point !_

- Pas du tout ! Tiens voilà, là ,maintenant, demande moi si ça me dérange !

Elle se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel , puis souffla face à mon insistance en disant que j'allais forcément répondre oui juste parce qu'elle venait de m'en faire la remarque.

- Edward , cela vous embêterait-il que nous allions partager un dîner avec votre cher ami Mike ? Fit-elle en modifiant sa voix de manière à ce qu'elle ressemble à celle d'une bourgeoise , espérant sans doute m'agaçer en se foutant de ma gueule.

- Il va de soi qu'il n'y a point de problème à cela ma chère, nous pouvons y aller de ce pas même, lui rétorquais-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle m'entraîna dans la chambre, vaincue - bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais- pour aller se préparer.

X-X-X-X

Bella était magnifique , l'une des plus jolies filles qu'il m'est été donné de voir si ce n'est, la plus belle. Elle portait une robe rose pâle , drapée sur la poitrine sous laquelle se trouvait une ceinture en ruban noir. Elle s'évasait ensuite jusqu'aux genoux ( N/A : voir profil). Elle portait de hauts talons noirs que je reconnu comme des louboutins grâce à la semelle rouge - mon dieu je fréquente trop Alice-( N/A : profil) et s'était fait un maquillage d'une simplicité qui lui correspondait parfaitement. On prit la voiture et nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant où Mike nous avait donner rendez-vous. Pour commencer MONSIEUR se permettait d'arriver une demi heure en retard , heureusement que je sois là d'un côté , parce que je ne serai pas tranquil de savoir Bella attendre dans ce quartier malfamé toute seule. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aucun des deux ne s'excusa de leur retard et le justifièrent encore moins. Il entra dans le restaurant avec Tanya en premier et lachê la porte sur Bella qui faillit se la prendre dessus, mais je la repoussait de la main avant qu'elle ne la heurte ( N/A : beaucoup moins lourd que le van de Tyler si vous voulez mon avis ! Vous le vouliez pas ? Ah bon d'accord .. dsl ). J'y crois pas ! Pas galant pour un sous !

_Ben tu devrais le savoir ! C'est pas censé être ton ami ?_

Toi , je t'ai rien demandé !

On s'assit à notre table , pendant que le serveur apportait les menus. Lorqsu'il revînt, il commença par Tanya et moi :

- Alors moi je vais prendre une salade verte , sans huile ni rien s'il vous plait c'est pas bon pour ma ligne , et si vous pouviez rajoutez des graines dedans s'il vous plait. Sourit-elle.

_Attend elle est sérieuse là ? Elle va au resto et elle commande de la bouffe pour oiseau ?_

Je répondit par un haussement d'épaules mental.

- Quand à moi je prendrai des lasagnes s'il vous plait.

- Je vais prendre un plat d'huitre et la demoiselle prendra également une salade verte. Merci , dit Mike en rendant les cartes au serveur tandis que Bella et moi étions sidérés qu'il ait choisi pour elle.

Et avant même que Bella n'ait pu protester le serveur s'en alla. En plus , au cours de ce projet j'ai pu me rendre que Bella aime la bonne bouffe alors ... elle va pas être gâtée. Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard le serveur nous amena nos plats et quand je vis celui de Bella j'eus pitié d'elle et lui donna la moitié de mes lasagnes , ce qui n'été pas forcément une bonne idée car on put se rendre compte qu'elles étaient infectes. Mais la seule chose que l'on attendit pendant le repas fut les " moi je ..." " moi je..." moi je .." insupportables de Mike , sans compter Tanya qui n'arrêter pas de battre des cils comme si elle faisait une allergie oculaire quelconque tout en me faisant du pied. Bien que ce soit ma "meilleure amie " Tanya avait tendance à me taper sur le système. A la fin , lorsque le serveur nous apporta l'addition Mike était entrain de se souvenir combien coûtait chaque plat pour qu'on paye chacun le sien. Je rapelle qu'à la base il avait quand même invitait Bella à diner. Enfin bon , je payer moi-même le plat de tout le monde pour mettre fin à son débat mental. On eut ENFIN la chance de rentrer à la villa.

- Alors comment as-tu trouver ton diner avec ton beau chevalier à la crinière blonde ? Me moquais-je.

- Oh toi ça va ! Tu le sais très bien plus que tu était là ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Oui mais je veux te l'entendre dire. Souris-je

- C'était un désastre ! Ca te va ?

- Assez je dois dire.

On partit se coucher et je m'endormis avec l'idée de ne plus essayer de repousser mes sentiments pour elle.

X-X-X-X

**POV Bella**

Le lendemain du rendez-vous catastrophe Edward m'avait demander si je voulais bien qu'on ré-essaie d'être amis et qu'il ferait plus d'effort. Evidemment j'avais accepter, de toute façon je n'avais rien à perdre et je dois avouer que j'appréciait les petits moments qu'on passe tous les deux ensemble , que ce soit juste de rire devant un pogramme TV , faire notre petite sieste après le repas de midi , ou encore notre petite glace de 17h15 bien qu'il ne fasse pas si chaud que ça - je vous rapelle qu'on est à Forks et que ce n'est pas encore l'été. Actuellement on été en voiture , en route pour je ne sais où. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire mais me certifiant qu'on aller bien s'amuser. Et j'avoue que j'en mène pas large parce qui ce pourrait qu'on ait pas la même définition du mot " s'amuser" et qu'en plus c'était le soir alors j'été en droit de m'inquiétait. Mais je changeais vite d'avis quand il se gara devant la fête foraine ( N/A : Un classique je sais ^^).

- T'es sérieux ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu' il y a , t'aime pas ?

- Tu plaisantes ? J'adooore ! Allez bouges de là ! Dis-je en le poussant pour l'extirper de la voiture avec un sourire large comme les épaules d'Emmett.

Il s'exécuta en riant devant mon impressement. Il est vrai que j'étais excitée comme une puce, je n'avais pas été à la fête foraine depuis mes 6 ans et à cette âge je n'avais pas pu faire grand choses. A peine entrés je nous dirigeais vers la première attraction sur laquelle ce sont posés mes yeux : les auto tamponneuses.

- Ca te dit ? Lui proposais-je.

- Carrément, je te jure on va tous les défoncés ! Répondit-il en m'entrainant vers le guichet afin de prendre les places.

Heureusement pour nous c'était les autos à deux places côte à côte. Quand vînt notre tour on s'installa , mit en place les ceintures de sécurités et convînt qu'Edward prendrait le volant qui se trouvait au milieu pour la première manche et moi la seconde. Le décompte commença :

3 ...

2...

1...

GO !

Edward appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur et fonça dans tout ce qui se trouvait sur notre passage et plus particulièrement sur deux mecs qui nous faisait concurrence et qui commençaient à s'agaçer , celui qui ne conduisait pas lança à son pote tout en désignant Edward du menton :

- T'as vu ça mec , y a la belle roussette qui nous fait du rentre dedans depuis t'à l'heure.

- Et la moindre des choses c'est de répondre à ses avances. Conclua l'autre.

Ouch ! Ne pas toucher aux cheveux d'Edward et à sa virilité : règle n°1. S'en suivit alors une belle bataille , un coup c'était nous qui nous retrouvions collés sur les cotés un coup c'était eux mais nous avions l'avantage et grâce au dernier coup d'Edward il se retrouvèrent out. Mais ce qu'on avait pas prévu c'était que leurs amies décident de les " venger". Et Edward cet imbécile les laissait faire !

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ! Criais-je

- Arrête de m'engueuler , j'ai rien fais pour une fois ! S'offusqua-t-il.

- Ben c'est justement ça le problème ! Parce que sans vouloir te vexer là tu sers à rien ! Allez défonce les !

- Mais je vais pas m'attaquer à des filles quand même !

- Bon allez donne moi le volant , si toi tu vois un problème à ne serait-ce que pousser des filles , moi pas !

Je lui pris le volant des mains sous son regard médusé et me défoulais sur ces pauvres filles même pas capables de pousser un carton vide ! Une fois débarassés de ces pimbêches on put affronter et rires avec les autres " joueurs". Je descendit de l'auto avec un grand sourire. Je m'étais rarement éclatée comme ça et la soirée ne faisait que commençée !

Edward attrapa ma main, m'entraina vers les stands de tir et commada les plombs.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant l'étalage de peluches au dessus des ballons a faire exploser.

Je les observées moi aussi une à une avant de poser mes yeux sur une grosse peluche de Stitch , un de mes personnages Disney préférés , je lui fis donc part de mon choix.

- C'est combien pour le Stitch ?

- 10 ballons sur 15 M'sieur !

Un homme barbu style motard à coté ,nous fixa du coin de l'oeil tout en continuant ses tirs. Edward attira mon attention :

- Regardes et apprends ! Me dit-il avec un sourire faussement supérieur et arrogant.

Il tira un premier plomb mais ne creva aucun ballon , puis un deuxième jusqu'au cinquième , son sourire s'était fané peu à peu. Je lui retirais donc la carabine.

- Allez va, donne moi ça, j'ai bien regardé et j'ai surtout bien vu que tu n'avais touché aucun ballon pour l'instant et ce que j'ai appris ce que tu es incroyablement nul au tir à la carabine , finis-je avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- N'importe quoi, c'est juste le fait que tu sois là à me fixer comme ça, je suis tout à fait capable de te gagner cette peluche ! S'écria-t-il vexé.

- Mais oui c'est ça , allez laisse faire la pro' , le taquinais-je avec un clein d'oeil.

- Et après c'est moi qui suis arrogant .. murmura-t-il en souriant.

Il fallait que je fasse un sans faute si je voulais vraiment mon Stitch , le monsieur du stand avez spécifié qu'il fallait éclaté au moins 10 ballons sur 15 donc pas le choix ... Je devrais pas avoir de mal, il faut dire que .. je suis plutôt douée ! Je tirais mes plombs les uns à la suite des autres , j'en avait réussi huit et il m'en restais plus que deux quand l'homme barbu de tout à l'heure m'interpella :

- Hey la brunette !

- Euh ... oui ? Répondis-je intriguée.

- Je t'ai entendu parler t'à l'heure avec le p'tit rouquin et je préfère te prévenir, le Stitch est pour moi , je te le dis maintenant parce qu'il te reste deux plombs et moi quatre. Ca fais deux fois que je tente ma chance pour ma petite amie alors il me revient de droit. Me menaça-t-il de son doigt.

Edward allait pour répondre mais je le coupais.

- Alors écoute moi mec , primo mon ami n'est pas rouquin ok ? Il est cuivré ! ( Edward confirma d'un mouvement de tête ) Secondo tu me parles mieux et je te le laisserai pas parce que je veux moi aussi mon Stitch et sa fais un peu plus de 10 ans que j'ai pas mis les pieds dans une fête foraine alors tu me pourrira pas ma soirée ! Tertio si ta copine le veux elle a cas se le gagner toute seule !M'énervais-je.

J'avais conscience de ressembler à une gamine mais je m'en moquais, il était question de Stitch tout de même !

- Elle peut pas, elle est au toilette ! Et puis c'est une surprise ! C'est pas parce que ton copain est incapable de faire preuve de romantisme que ça doit être le cas de tout le monde !

- Mon copain ne le fais tout simplement pas car il sait pertinament qu'aucune fille de ce monde trouve romantique le fait que son copain la croit incapable de ne serait-ce que gagner une peluche ! Et puis si ça fais deux fois que tu tente ta chance c'est que tu es tout autant incapable de le faire et que tu mérite pas de la gagner ! Il ne tire peut-être pas les plombs mais il a payé la partie , ce qui revient à me payer la peluche dont j'ai envie ! Oh , et une dernière chose : mon copain est TRES romantique et il embrasse comme un dieu LUI ce qui je suis sûre n'est pas votre cas !

Sur ce , j'attrapais Edward et l'embrassai avec toute la fougue qui m'habitait. L'électricité me traversa dans tout mon corps , de la pointe de mes cheveux jusqu'au bout de mes orteils. Je le relâchai puis me retourais vers le barbu :

- Si vous permettez maintenant je vais tirer mes deux plombs restants , finis-je avec un sourire forcé.

Je réussis mes deux tirs et le forain me tendis avec un grand sourire mon Stitch qu'il me dit bien mérité.

Une fois mon Stitch récupéré Edward mis son bras sur mon épaule et on se promena entre les attractions à la recherche de barbe à papa bleue en silence , juste en appréciant le moment.

- Alors ... les gars qui gagnent des peluches pour leur copine tu ne trouve pas ça romantique pour un sous ? Souria Edward.

- Arrête , je suis une fille , biensûr que je trouve ça romantique. Disons que quand je veux quelque chose, je sais inventer de bons arguments. Expliquais-je

- Donc comme ça je suis ton " copain qui embrasse comme un dieu et qui est romantique" ? Me taquina-t-il.

- Tu sais ce que je trouve romantique ? Un gars qui essaie de me convaincre qu'il est fort au tir à la carabine alors que ce n'est indéniablement pas le cas. Le rembarrais-je en souriant.

- Ouch ! Ok je te l'accorde .. ria-t-il , mais toi , tu m'accordera une chose quand même ..

**EDWARD POV**

Je m'était humilié tout seul lors du tir à la carabine. Par contre Bella m'avait surpris ! Et pas seulement à la carabine . Premièrement , sa détemination à avoir son Stitch , ensuite le fait qu'elle tienne tête à cet imposant monsieur, et enfin le plus important : l'initiative de son baiser et le fait qu'elle parle de moi comme de son copain. D'ailleur je l'avais taquiné à ce sujet. Mais bon elle a pas oublié de me renvoyé mon incapacité a bien tiré sur ces fichus ballons. Mais depuis tout à l'heure je voulais la confirmation qu'elle avait vraiment apprécié nos baisers. C'est donc pour ça que j'amenais doucement le sujet.

- Ok je te l'accorde .. riais-je, mais toi , tu m'accordera une chose quand même .. j'embrasse vraiment comme un dieu !

- Oh mais je ne l'ai jamais niée ! Tu embrasse divinement bien. Souria-t-elle

YES ! A ce moment là je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un imbécile heureux ...

- Merci.

_Wow , t'as pas trouvé mieux ? Dit cette maudite voix sarcastique._

- Je te retourne le compliment . Je trouve que tu embrasses aussi très bien.

_Ah ! La tu t'es surpassé ! Bravo ! Félicitation mon gars ! Continua-t-elle._

- Ah voilà ces fameuses barbes à papas ! Ca fait depuis que je suis plus allé à une fête foraine que j'en ai plus mangé !

Je les payais et on continua notre promenade dans le silence.

J'adorais cette soirée avec Bella, j'étais à présent certain des sentiments que j'éprouvais pour elle. Cette fille me fascinait, elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus doux , de plus genereux et de plus beau au monde. Elle était parfaite , parfaite pour moi. Et ça je le savais depuis toujours, seulement le déclic m'était venu quand je commençai à me cachait de ma jalousie envers Mike. C'est vrai que depuis cette fameuse soirée il y a quelques années , je lui avait tournée le dos. Mais maintenant on était amis et c'était tous ce qui comptait à mes yeux, bien que j'allais mettre tous les chances de mon coté pour faire évolué tout ça , doucement mais surement.

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que la qualité du chapitre n'est pas trop médiocre par rapport au temps que j'ai mis pour posté et que vous avez aimé ou au moin apprécié :S Ah oui aussi ! Juste pour savoir : est-ce qu'il y en a qui vont voir si je met des mess sur fb ou pas ? Parce que sinon j'en mettrais plus régulierement quand je met du temps à poster ( pour ainsi dire à chaque chapitre XD) ou alors j'en met pas du tout c'est pas la peine ? Bon voilà ! Normalement au prochain chap' au continue à la fête foraine. A la prochaine que je n'espère être dans pas si longtemps ! Biiiisous !**

**Twifictions ;)**


	16. Chapitre 14

**Coucou ! Voilà le quatorzième chapitre qui comme d'habitude a mis son temps à arriver ;) Encore merci à tous pour vos reviews ça fait vraiment très plaisirs , j'ai l'impression que le chapitre précédent vous a plutôt bien plu donc je vais essayé de continuer dans ces tons là. ATTENTION DANS CE CHAP Y A UN DEBUT DE REVELATION ... ;) J'espère que ce chapitre aussi va vous plaire , merci aussi pour les personnes qui mettent en Favorites ..ect. Merci à :**

**Sophinette707 : Merci beaucoup ! ;) J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant ! Biiisous !**

**Ines : Merci beaucoup pour tout tes compliments ça fais vraiment plaisir ! Et pour ce qui est des menottes et du T-shirt on m'avait déjà fais la remarque et j'avais repondu à je ne sais plus quel chapitre qu'en l'écrivant je n'y avait pas fait attention et que si ça ne déranger personne on ferait comme si c'était possible ^^. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ! Biiisous !**

**Cassy-chou : Merci beaucoup ça me fais vraiment très plaisir ! Pour ce qui est des explications concernant cette soirée ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite tout de suite ;) En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise ! Biiisous !**

**Caroline : Merci ! Et désolée de t'avoir fais attendre :/ J'espere que ce chapitre vaudra le coup d'avoir attendu ! Biiisous !**

**Chapitre 14 **

**POV Edward **

On traversait les allées quand Bella s'arreta devant _l'Adrenaline_.* On regardait les deux personnes portant les uniformes adéquates se faire sécuriser par le gérant. Une fois fait , il les fit monter progressivement à plus de 60 m. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tout en haut le plus dur était à venir. Oui , parce que c'était à eux de tirer sur la ficelle pour s'élancer dans le vide. Bella s'extasiait devant l'attraction tandis que moi , je flippais pour eux , oui très viril je sais mais je vous dirais poliment d'aller vous faire voir. Mais le pire dans tout ça , c'est que Bella avait en tête de faire elle aussi l'attraction , mais qui dit elle dit moi aussi ... Ce qui , bien entendu , ne me convenait pas DU TOUT.

- Oh allez stp ! Ca dure deux secondes même pas ! Me supplia-t-elle.

- Même en deux secondes , je veux pas mourir moi ! Protestais-je. J'ai beau avoir des sentiments pour elle, faut être réaliste : cette fille est folle !

Elle prit un air déterminé et un poil énervé ..

- J'en reviens pas ! Tu sais bien que ça fait x temps que je me suis pas éclatée comme ça et parce que t'es un trouillard tu me prives de sensations fortes !

- Moi je suis un trouillard ?! Dis-je outré.

- Ouais t'es un trouillard. Me defia-t-elle.

- Tu vas voir si je suis un trouillard ! Dis-je vexé.

Je la pris par la main et l'emmena vers le guichet. Bella demanda au gérant de lui garder son précieux Stitch. On nous passa les uniformes , nous sécurisa et on se retrouva à l'horizontale. C'est là que j'ai commencé à réaliser ce j'avais fait. Et je m'en voulais... Beaucoup. Il nous fit monter , une fois à 60 m j'étais pétrifié. Heureusement , c'était moi qui avait la manette , Bella aurait tiré dessus dans la seconde. Je pris une grande inspiration et tiré dessus.

[ N/A : Si vous n'avez pas compris le concept et que vous êtes perdu à cause de ma mauvaise description vous pouvez voir une video de l'attraction et du concept sur mon profil .]

On s'élança dans le vide tandis que mon coeur était resté là haut et que Bella s'éclatait comme une folle et criait. Effectivement , l'attraction portait bien son nom puisqu'on pouvait sentir l'adrenaline parcourir tout notre corps, et je dois dire qu'une fois la mini - pas-si-mini-que-ça- crise cardiaque passée , c'est vrai que c'était génial et que ça valait le coup. Une fois ralentis on nous fis attraper le frein et on descendit.

- Alors c'était pas génial ?! S'écria Bella. On était encore sous le coup de l'adrenaline pour je ne sais encore combien de temps.

- Si , je le reconnais. Souris-je

- Comme quoi , il t'en faut peu pour te pousser dans tes retranchements .. me taquina-t-elle.

- Quoi ? .. Tu veux dire que tu l'as fait exprès ?! M'écriais-je choqué.

- Evidemment que je l'ai fait exprès ! Tu va pas jouer à l'étonné , depuis le temps je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! Me nargua-t-elle tout en me reprenant la main et en m'entrainant avec elle dans les allées.

- Franchement Bella je te pensais pas comme ça , faire une tentative de meurtre pour arriver à tes fins .. soupirais-je faussement déçu.

Elle éclata de rire et m'emmena manger une pomme d'amour.

- T'as décidé de prendre 5 kg en plus dans la soirée en te gavant de sucreries typiquements forraines ? La taquinais-je.

- Haha très drôle, j'essaie juste de profiter à fond de ma soirée et de ne rien louper parce que je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurai de nouveau l'occasion de mettre les pieds dans une fête forraine.

- On me la fait pas à moi , dit plutôt que tu profites de ta soirée parce que tu ne sais pas quand tu auras à nouveau l'occasion de passer une soirée si exceptionnelle avec un mec qui l'est tout autant , dis-je avec un air faussement flatté.

- Oh mais je sais déjà que j'en aurais a nouveau très vite l'occasion suggera-t-elle.

J'haussai un sourcil avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

- Et ... peut-être même que j'aurais la chance de partager ma soirée avec ce même garçon , rajouta-t-elle.

- Tu as l'air bien sûre de toi , souriais-je en me mettant face à elle.

On était suffisament proche pour qu'elle ait à lever la tête pour me regarder dans les yeux. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit , elle me regarda, intensément. A ce moment je n'avais qu'une envie, l'embrasser à nouveau. Je zieutais avec envie ses lèvres pleines. Lorsqu'elle avait initié notre baiser au stand de tir, j'avoue avoir été surpris mais à aucun moment je ne me suis plain. Cette fois ci je voulais l'initier moi-même pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point l'embrasser ne me poser aucun problème , mieux que ça, j'y prenais beaucoup , beaucoup de plaisir. La soirée chez moi en avait été la preuve vivante , je gardais un très bon souvenir de ce baiser au milieu de la piste. Alors oui , j'avais vraiment très envie de l'embrasser. Mais je ne le ferais pas , ce ne serait pas raisonable.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de moi contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser , mais si l'attirance est mutuelle je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne se ferait pas .. me provoqua-t-elle.

- Encore faudrait-il que je t'attire.. dis-je pour la pousser à avouer son attirance pour moi

- Oui c'est vrai , dit-elle en se remettant dans le sens de la file d'attente.

Bon .. ben d'accord.

- Bonsoir , qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Nous demanda le vendeur.

- Bonsoir , je voudrais une pomme d'amour s'il vous plait , Edward tu en veux une ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non merci , répondis-je toujours figé.

On continua de marcher le long des allées le temps que Bella mange sa pomme d'amour, on passa devant les machines à peluche et Bella voulut s'arreter.

- Ohh je peux t'attraper une peluche s'il te plait , me supplia-t-elle.

- Tu crois pas que j'ai passé l'âge d'avoir des peluches ? En plus de ça je suis un mec, affirmais-je.

- Je te signale qu'on a le même âge , me rappela-t-elle.

- Justement j'essayais de te glisser un message subtilement, me moquais-je

- Va te faire voir , y a pas d'âge pour les peluches .. bouda-t-elle.

- Ca va Bella je plaisante , attrape moi une peluche si ça te fais plaisir.. cédais-je.

- Merciii , elle sautilla sur elle-même et me plaqua une bise sur la joue, ce simple geste suffit à me redonner le sourire.

Elle s'installa sur une des machines et dirigea la pince vers le tas de peluche , elle en attrapa une au hasard , la pince l'agrippa , la souleva puis la lachâ. Rien que pour l'énerver je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer.

- Quoi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris toi ?! C'est que mon premier essai sur cinq et puis de toute façon tout le monde c'est que c'est de la merde ces pinces et qu'elles sont programmées pour lâcher la peluche à un moment donné !

- Oui , au moment où tu arrives au-dessus du trou pour récupérer ta peluche ! Me moquais-je.

Elle me fusilla du regard puis se retourna vers la machine pour tenter sa seconde chance. Le procesus se répéta deux fois mais au bout de son quatrième essais elle réussi. De là en sortit un petit hippopotame bleu bien en chair - logique c'est un hippopotame me direz vous - avec deux coeurs de bleus différents cousus sur le ventre. [N/A : voir profil. ]

- Alors ça fais cinq minutes que tu t'acharnes sur cette pauvre machine pour m'attraper un hippopotame bleu ? Demandais-je en arquant mon sourcil.

- Oh ça va j'ai pris le premier qui venait ! Pourquoi t'aurais préférer le rose ?

- Ah parce que y 'en a un rose ?

Je me dirigeai vers la machine , tenta le dernier coup de Bella mais le loupa. Ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer , évidemment.

- Mais voyons Edward , c'est dans le trou qu'il faut lacher la peluche ! Me dit-elle comme si elle parlait à un gamin de six ans.

Je grognais pour seul réponse. Je ré-introduisit une pièce dans la machine et au bout de mon deuxième essais réussi à attraper le petit hippopotame rose, fier de moi. [N/A : voir profil. ]

- Et un hippopotame rose pour la demoiselle , un ! Lui tendis-je

- Est-ce que je suis censée te dire merci ? C'est pas très romantique tu sais .. fit-elle avec un rictus.

- Je te rappele que tu viens juste de m'offrir le même , ça nous fera un souvenir matériel et de plus j'ai compensé avec le stitch ! En parlant , il est où ? Haussais-je les sourcils.

- Oh non merde ! Je l'ai oublié dans la cabine du mec de l'Adrénaline ! Fit-elle avec des ses yeux de chien battu. Allez viens vite on va le chercher !

- Tu te serais battu si il l'avait fallu pour l'avoir et tu te permet de l'oublier en un claquement de doigt comme ça ?! Dis-je faussement outré.

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe et pressa le pas. On trouva le gars de la cabine , il nous rendit Stitch , et Bella eut cette lueur dans les yeux que j'avais déjà vu dans la soirée. Non pas parce qu'elle avait retrouvé son Stitch - enfin si un peu quand même , elle était très sérieuse , elle adorait ce truc - mais parce qu'elle avait trouvée un nouveau truc à faire . Oui , cette cabine dans laquelle elle nous entraina était bien celle d'un photomaton. [ N/A : cliché oui je sais ^^ ] On s'installa sur le petit banc fixé contre la paroi , elle me fit passer devant et se retrouva donc côté ouverture. Je n'étais pas très ravi étant d'ordinaire peu à l'aise avec les photos mais bon, que ne ferrais-je pas pas pour Bella qui , elle, était très décontractée toujours aussi enthousiaste depuis qu'on était sortis de l'Adrenaline. Elle introduit la pièce puis me lança qu'elle voulait de belles photos pour marquer cette super soirée. Sympa , déjà que je suis mal à l'aise , si les photos sont ratés elle serait capable de me sortir que c'était de ma faute si je n'étais pas photogénique ! Une fois la pièce introduit la machine se prépara pour la première photo. Je vis Bella me regarder du coin de l'oeil puis elle se retourna vivement vers moi avec une drôle d'expression pendant que je continuer de fixer l'objectif. Elle me balancça :

- Mon dieu Edward c'est pas des photos pour une carte d'identité que je te demande ! T'es tendu comme un string là , relax .. C'est censé être amusant ! Esseya-t-elle de me rassurer.

- Bon alors comment on lance la première photo ? Reprit-elle en cherchant sur la machine.

- Euh .. c'est que .. je l'ai déjà lancé en fait et on l'a loupée. Répondis-je anxieux de sa réaction.

- Ah ... Bon ben faut réussir celle-là alors , mais stp décontracte toi un minimum. Dit-elle avec sa petite voix et ses yeux chocolats suppliants ; j'étais obligé de lui céder.

Elle lança la seconde photo , se colla contre moi et pris la pose pendant que je pris mon menton entre mon index et mon pouce. Il nous restait encore une photo avant le résultat mais celle-ci me paraissait pas mal. On commença à lancer la troisième photo quand le rideau s'ouvrit soudain sur deux belles blondes. Je souris automatiquement ce qui me valut un regard noir de Bella

- Oh c'est occupé ! Remarque tu me diras , un si beau spécimen, ça mérite d'être figé dans le temps sur papier glacé ... fit la première , charmeuse

- Et s'il est aussi doué que ce qu'il est beau ... insinua la deuxième , laissant deviner explicitement ce à quoi elle faisait illusion.

J'éclatai franchement de rire devant autant d'audace tandis que Bella haussa un sourcil en les méprisant du regard.

- Et si t'es aussi conne que ce que tu es superficielle ... renchérit-elle.

- Je te permet pas , connasse ! Cracha blonde n°1

- Qui c'est que tu traites de connasse là ! Se releva Bella.

- Ow wo wo ! C'est bon calme toi Bella , on s'arrache , de toute façon on a fini les photos.

Je nous fis sortir , attraper vite la bande de photo et l'entraina au loin par le bras. Je l'entendis marmonner :

- .. on a loupé la dernière photo à cause de ces deux pimbêches , on a que deux photos sur trois de réussis , si je la recroise un jour je lui ferais bouffer ses extensions et lui mettrais mon point dans sa face de poupée gonflable , histoire qu'elle ait une raison de me traiter de connasse. Pétasse va ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Allez t'en fais pas on en fera d'autres des photos , et puis moi je les trouve plutôt réussis ces photos , dis-je en lui montrant la bande de photos. **[N/A : Alors là je vous supplie carrément d'aller voir mon profil pour voir les photos parce que ma soeur a fait un excellent travail , exactement comme je le voulais , d'habitude tout le monde a les mêmes ( celles qu'ils ont fait pour un photoshoot) , mais là j'en voulais des différentes et elle a fait un magnifique travail à base de deux photoshoots et je l'en remercie , allez les voir et dites nous ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ça nous ferai vraiment très plaisir. Merci d'avance ;) ! ]**

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça avait l'air catastrophique vu de l'exterieur mais finalement c'est pas si mal, ça leur donne un certain charme. Et même si elles étaient ratées , ces photos ont aussi fait de cette soirée ce qu'elle est. Et je l'ai adorée .. Sourit-elle en me regardant avec des éclats dans les yeux.

- Oui , moi aussi , dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

**POV Bella**

On se remit doucement en marche vers la voiture. On sortit du parc d'attraction, se baladant tranquilement dans les rues main dans la main. On discutait. Il parlait et je l'écoutais. Je riais beaucoup aussi, ce qui était rare lorsque j'étais en dehors de mon cercle d'amis et j'aimais ça, rire avec Edward. Son rire était l'un des plus beau sons qui m'ait été donné d'entendre , j'aimais beaucoup cet Edward là : attentioné , amusant et sympathique, plutôt que l'Edward vanitaux, méchant et haineux. Parce que, oui, Edward m'avait détesté - si je pouvais parler au passé- ce qui n'était pas mon cas. Oui Edward m'agaçait, m'énervait même mais seulement pour sa haine injustifiée à mon égard. Peut-être l'était-t-elle, qu'en sais-je ? Du moins, je n'en connaissais pas la raison, parce qu'il n'y en avait aucune qui me venait à l'esprit les rares fois où je me posais la question.

J'avais évité Edward dès la primaire après son croche-pied mais étant amie avec Alice, on s'était rapprochés tous les trois en rentrant au 6th grade [ N.a : correspond à la 6ème en France]. Nous nous étions retouvés dans trois classes différentes ce qui avait renforcés nos liens. On se voyait autant que possible en dehors des cours et Edward était devenu, au même titre qu'Alice, mon meilleur ami. Oui je sais, difficile à croire quand on voit la manière dont on se parlait actuellement au lycée. J'avais lutté chaque jour à partir du 7th grade pour ne pas tomber amoureuse de lui [ 5ème en France], le fréquenter, même en tant qu'ami, me plaisait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Mais je suis vite retombée de mon nuage quand il s'est subitement éloignée d'Alice et moi pendant les vacances d'été avant l'entrée au 9th grade [3ème en France]. Il était devenu étrange, ne sortant plus - du moins, plus la journée. Apparement il fréquentait un certain James et son " groupe". Ca a duré deux longues années , à la fin du 10th grade presqu'au 11th [ fin seconde presqu'en première]. Non, ça n'a pas pris fin , ça à juste .. varier. Il s'est juste mis à me détester, comme ça du jour au lendemain. Voilà où nous en étions aujourd'hui. Quoique depuis le début des vacances il était redevenu un temps soit peu l'Edward que j'aimais, à croire que c'était sa période favorite pour entreprendre les choses. Ce soir j'avais l'impression d'être retournée au moins quatre en arrière, et d'être à nouveau Bella, la fille qui craque légèrement pour Edward, son meilleur ami. Et j'aimais foutrement ça. On continuait de marchait en silence, appréicant le moment. On tourna au coin de la rue quand une voix masculine héla Edward.

- Hey mec, t'as pas du feu stp ?

Lorsqu'Edward se retourna notre interlocuteur fut surpris, tout comme lui.

- Edward Cullen ?! Ben ça alors, merde t'as pas changé mec !

- Craig ?

- Ben ouais vieux, qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Eclata-t-il de rire. Alors qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis la bande ? Tu t'ais trouvé une belle plante à ce que je vois .. me sourit-il.

Je resserais ma prise sur la main d'Edward, mal à l'aise. Avant même qu'il ait pu répondre, Craig reprit.

- Et sinon tu vois toujours les autres ? James, Royce et compagnie .. ?

Je fronçais subitement des sourcils, ces prénoms ne m'augurant rien de bon. Ce que me confirma Edward en se rédissant d'un coup.

- Non. Non je les vois plus, répondit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais toujours à Port Angeles , tu ne devais pas aller sur Seattle ? Enchaîna-t-il pour changer de sujet

- Ouais mais je doit régler certaines choses avant d'aller à Seattle .. Et sinon ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensembles tous les deux ?

- Euh .. on est pas vraiment .. ensemble.

- Ah ! Voilà qui est intéressant ! Donc peut-être que je peux tenter ma chance auprès de ... dit-il en me questionnant du regard.

- Bella. Désolée mais je ne pense pas non , fis-je avec un sourire contrit.

- Au moins t'es franche ! Rit-il. Bon ben je vais vous laisser les amoureux. Salut !

Il nous quitta sur un sourire et un clein d'oeil. On reprit notre marche toujours dans le silence pendant que je me posais plusieurs questions. Où Edward avait-il rencontré Craig ? Lui aussi connaissait apparement James et compagnie. Que faisaient-ils exactement dans ce groupe ? Etait-ce seulement un groupe d'amis ou alors y avait-il quelque chose qui avait influencé le comportement d'Edward quatre ans auparavant ? Est-ce-que les "choses" que devait régler Craig avant de partir étaient en rapport avec leur groupe ? Et si oui, Edward était-il lui aussi impliqué dans une de ces histoires ? Trop de question pour si peu de réponses .. Je me faisait sûrement des films. Il était tout à fait possible qu' Edward et Craig se soit rencontrés de manière tout à fait normal et ce soit fait des amis en communs, voilà tout. On arriva finalement dans le parking devant la voiture.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

- Merci pour la soirée, c'était l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie, le remerciais-je avec un sourire.

- Je t'en prie, ça m'a fait plaisir. Et moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente soirée , souria-t-il.

Je m'installais sur le siège passager pendant qu'Edward mettais le contact. Le trajet se fit en silence , pas d'un silence lourd rempli de gêne, non , un silence apaisant reposant et sécurisant. On arriva rapidement à la villa , on monta prendre une petite douche rapide puis on se coucha, épuisés de cette soirée riche en sensations. L'adrénaline était redescendu doucement dans la voiture et mon excitation aussi , je m'étais calmée et avait laissé la fatigue m'envahir. On se glissa dans les draps et je me collais automatiquement contre le corps chaud d'Edward. J'eus soudain l'envie de l'embrassai et aucune envie de la répulser. Alors je me relevai simplement jusqu'a son visage et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes , il les mouva contre les miennes et se laissa emporter dans ce baiser.

- Pour te remercier .. me justifais-je.

Il se recula et me fixa d'un air interrogateur.

- Ben quoi ? Oui , j'en avais aussi très envie ... Bonne nuit Edward , dis-je en me recouchant et me blotissant contre lui.

Finalement , l'adrénaline n'était peut-être pas complètement redescendut ..

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez appréciées ce chapitre avec un peu de folie , de rire et un peu de révélation :) Parce que, oui, Bella en sait moins qu'Edward ^^ N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé en review et aussi surtout à aller jeter un coup d'oeil aux photos en disant également ce que vous en avez pensé svp :) Je risque de ne pas publier au moins jusqu'aux prochaines vacances puisque j'ai trois mercredis après midi de cours plus les soirs de la semaine où je fini assez tard , plus de gros contrôles donc encore moins de temps pour réfléchir et écrire :/ J'espère pouvoir faire au plus vite et en attendant avoir le plus de reviews possible ! Biiisous et à la prochaine !**

**J'AI OUVERT UN BLOG POUR METTRE LES PHOTOS CAR ELLES NE SONT PAS VISIBLES SUR FB POUR CERTAINES PERSONNES EY JE N'ARRIVE PAS A LE MODIFIER DONC COIR LE LIEN SUR MON PROFIL ! MERCII **

**Twifictions ;)**


	17. Chapitre 15

**Coucou, me revoilà ! :D Oui oui comme d'hab' j'ai mis du temps mais ce ne serait pas moi sinon ^^ Je sais que je mets un temps incroyable à poster mais comme je l'ai dit sur fb ma fiction n'est pas d'une qualitée assez élévée en temps normal pour me permettre de la bâcler juste pour poster plus vite. Ah oui autre chose , je sais que comme je l'ai dit, vu la faible qualitée de ma fic et le temps que je mets pour poster c'est déplacé ce que je vais dire mais je suis quand même déçue et un peu démotivée par le peu de review qui sont laissées par rapport au nombre de personnes qui suivent la fic. Apparement il y a 69 personnes qui la suivent et seulement 5 d'entre vous qui ont laissés une review au chapitre précédent. Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire un roman juste de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé que ce soit positif ou négatif tant que vous restez polis. Bon voilà pour le petit message personnel ;) Il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre parce que je ne veux pas tout révéler d'un coup mais disons juste qu'ils vont se détendre tous ensemble :) MERCI à Grazie ( contente que ça t'ai plu ^^ ), , Aly ( C'est réglé maintenant j'ai un blog, l'adresse est sur mon profil ), Cassy-chou ( étant donné que je met du temps à poster je peux pas me permettre de mettre des fins sadiques sinon vous avez le temps de mourir frustré au moins 15 fois xD) et lucie34 pour les reviews et MERCI aussi à toute celle qui lisent et pour les Follows/ Favs.**

Chapitre 15

**POV Bella**

Je me réveillais, l'esprit encore embrumait, sous les caresses d'Edward. Je laissais traîner mon regard sur lui. Il fixai le plafond , son bras fermement enroulé autour de ma taille pendant que son pouce faisait des petits cercles sur mon ventre, le deuxième replié sous sa tête. Je roulais sur le côté, posant à mon tour ma main sur la partie de ses abdos révélés par son t-shirt à peine relevé, et caressais du bout des doigts sa peau incroyablement douce. Il tourna sa tête vers moi constatant que j'étais réveillée, nos regards fixés l'un dans l'autre , nous restâmes silencieux. Au bout de quelques minutes il prit la parole :

- Bien dormi ?

- Très et toi ?

- Ca peut aller .. j'ai mis du temps à m'endormir.

On se prélassa encore quelques instants avant de se lever, se préparer et de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner.

- Ah voilà les deux déserteurs ! Cria Emmett.

- Dis moi Emmett, n'as-tu pas une maison ? Tu sais l'endroit où tu es censé dormir et prendre la majorité de tes repas dont le petit dejeuné ? D'ailleurs je devrais en toucher un mot à tante Rita peut-être ne te nourris-t-elle pas assez ? Le taquinais-je.

- Tu peux parler t'es H24 chez les Cullens ou avec l'un d'eux. Et puis Esmée fais les meilleurs ptit dej' au monde, tout le monde le sait, même ma mère, répondit-il la bouche pleine, sous le sourire flatté d'Esmée qui était entrain de faire cuire les pancakes.

- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix de toute façon, renchéris-je en montrant les menottes.

- Bon, revenons en à la conversation initiale, vous étiez où tous les deux hier soir ? Interrogea Alice.

A l'évocation de notre soirée tout mes sens s'éveillèrent, j'avais passé l'une de mes meilleures soirées depuis qu'on ne se fréquentait plus Edward et moi.

- On est parti faire un tour à la fête foraine qui s'est installée à la sortie de la ville, répondit Edward.

- Ah ben c'est gentil d'y être allé sans nous, merci les amis ! S'outra Alice.

- Vous aviez qu'à être là quand on est parti au lieu d'être parti je ne sais où sans nous prévenir ! Répliqua-t-il.

- On était à la supérette du coin pour se faire une soirée DVD tous ensemble.

- Bah oui, suis-je bête vous aviez besoin d'y aller à quatre .. ironisa-t-il.

Sérieusement ? Sont-ils vraiment entrain de s'embrouiller pour ça ?

_Depuis le temps tu connais pas Alice ou quoi ?_

Ben quand même .. Edward n'est pas au courant qu'argumenter contre Alice c'est entrer dans un débat sans fin jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive ? A croire que c'est lui qui ne la connait pas !

- Les enfants ça suffit maintenant asseyez-vous et mangez, ça va être froid ! Intervint Esmée faussement fachée , autrement dit, la seule personne capable de calmer le jeu entre ces deux-là.

Le déjeuner se passa finalement dans une bonne ambiance, légère et détendue. Plus tard, Alice nous annonça que ce soir nous allions à une soirée feu de camp sur la Push avec les Quileutes et que toute la bande serait là, y compris les amis d'Edward. J'étais déçue de cette dernière information, connaissant le comportement différent qu'Edward adoptait quand il y avait ses amis pour je ne sais quelles raisons. Quand ils étaient là, il était froid et distant avec moi, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire que je sois là, pire, comme si ça le dérangeait. Quand on était rien qu'avec nos amis communs il était amical et joyeux, le mieux étant lorsque nous étions que tous les deux comme la veille au soir, là il était le Edward dont je pourrais tombée amoureuse : taquin, drôle, attentionné et généreux. A bien y réfléchir il avait toujours était comme ça avec moi avant l'entrée au 9th grade (3ème). Quand il avait pris ses distances ça m'avait fait beaucoup de mal, ainsi qu'à Alice, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la douleur ressentie quand j'ai vu la haine dans son regard le lendemain de cette nuit là . Et je ne sais encore pas ce qui était le plus douloureux. Etre inexistente aux yeux d'Edward ou le fait qu'il me haïsse de tous son être. Si seulement je connaissais la source de cette colère je pourrais peut-être essayer d'arranger les choses, mais même ça je ne le savais pas et je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui poser la question, des fois que ça colère ne ressurgisse et qu'il reprenne son attitude froide. Cette periode avait marqué un tournent dans ma vie, Edward, mon meilleur ami, m'ignorait et m'évitait. Alice était beaucoup affecté par la rupture de notre trio, pourtant il lui parlait à elle , c'était juste moi et rien que moi. Au début, on se retrouvait tout le temps chez elle pour essayer de garder nos habitudes et en un certain sens, montrer à Edward que s'il changeait d'avis il pouvait venir nous retrouver, que notre porte restait ouverte. Mais il n'est jamais revenu, donc on a commençée à se voir en dehors de chez nous avec Alice, et plus ça allait, moins on croisait Edward. Même ses parents ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, du coup pour éviter les malaises, les Cullens et mes parents n'organisèrent plus les repas de famille comme on les faisaient autrefois. A bien y réfléchir c'est aussi après cette fichue soirée que Papa et Carlisle avaient arrêtés de s'adresser la parole... Etait-il possible qu'il y ait un lien à tout ça ? Après tout pourquoi pas ? Ce serait bizzare, en même temps rien de grave ne s'était produit ce soir là, si ? Maman et Esmée n'avaient pourtant pas l'air d'avoir de problème entre elles .. Je repoussais toutes ces questions sans réponses pour plus tard et me reconcentrais sur la conversation en cours.

- Emmett, bébé, calme toi c'est qu'une soirée feu de camp, le tempéra ma cousine.

- Tu te rends pas compte Rosie , c'est pas qu'une soirée feu de camp comme tu dis , c'est l'occasion rêvée pour manger des s'mores ! Oh mon dieu ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai pas mangés ...

- Oui trois semaines, autant dire une éternité , se moqua Jasper.

- La ferme Boucle d'Or, j'en ai mangé que huit autant dire que je n'en est PAS mangés , râla Emmett.

- He ! S'insurgea mon cousin face au surnom dont l'avait affuté Emmett.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, moi j'adore tes boucles, le rassura Alice comme le ferai une maman avec son enfant de trois ans, pendant qu'Edward et moi rions à leurs dépends.

On décida finalement de rattraper la soirée DVD loupée la veille en attendant l'heure de se préparer pour aller à la Push. Evidement, comme à chaque fois que l'on regardait un DVD les filles et les garçon se disputaient pour choisir le film. Lili et Rose voulaient regardait un film à l'eau de rose tandis que les trois autres voulaient voir un film d'action. Pour contenter tout le monde on regarda un film d'action dans lequel il y avait une histoire d'amour puis on enchaîna sur d'autres films attendant qu'il soit assez tard pour se préparer. Quand l'heure fut finalement venue on se prepara puis nous partîmes en direction de la Push. Le trajet se déroula sous le rythme des chansons d'Alice - ou plutôt des ultrasons qu'elle émettait. Edward ralentit et se gara devant la plage. On descendit agilement de la voiture - dur à croire mais oui on s'est habitués- tandis qu'il fermait la portière derrière moi. Les Quileutes étaient déjà sur place contrairement à la bande d'Edward qui, apparement, nous rejoindrait plus tard. J'avançais à coté d'Edward prête à rencontrer ces personnes dont j'avais tant entendue parler. En m'approchant je reconnus de loin Jacob le garçon que j'avais rencontré quelques temps avant que le projet ne commence, j'eus soudain honte de ne pas l'avoir rappelé comme convenu. Emmett le salua en premier, ensuite Edward puis moi.

- Hey salut Bella ! Ca fait un moment qu'on s'est pas vu. Me souria-t-il

- Vous vous connaissez ? Interrogea Edward

- Oui, on s'est rencontré il y a quelques temps et puis nos pères sont meilleurs amis. Désolée entre le projet à gérer, les vacances et tout ça j'ai un peu oubliée de t'appeler expliquais-je timidement.

- Tinquiète, pas de souci, de toute façon j'étais assez occupé avec ma bécane ces temps-ci , me rassura-t-il.

- Oui bon c'est très touchant ces petites retrouvailles mais si tu nous présentais ce serait pas mal je pense , sourit un homme qui je suppose était un Quileute de part son physique.

- Minute papillon j'y venais. Donc voici, Embry , Quil , Paul , Jared, Seth et sa soeur Leah, énumera Jake.

On salua tout le monde puis on s'installa au tour du feu, certains à même le sol d'autres sur des rondins de bois. Les Quileutes entamèrent les conversations qui finirent par déboucher sur leurs légendes. J'écoutais attentivement, fascinée par leur récit. Une fois l'histoire achevée on commença à faire griller la guillemauve afin de faire les s'mores, pour le plus grand bonheur d'Emmett.

**POV Edward**

Depuis que nous étions arrivés sur la Push, une bonne ambiance régnait autour de nous. Tout le monde avait sa guimauve au-dessus du feu et riait avec chacun. Tout le monde sauf moi, j'étais trop occupé à fixé Bella.

[ It Girl - Jason Derulo ]

La manière dont ses cheveux glissaient sur ses épaules à chaque mouvement de tête, la façon dont ses yeux étincelaient à chaque éclat de rire , la courbe de son petit nez retroussé et ses lèvres que je mourrais d'envie d'embrasser.

_**I've been looking under rocks and breaking locks  
Just tryna find ya  
I've been like a manic insomniac  
Five steps behind you  
Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit  
Check please  
Cause I finally found the girl of my dreams  
Much more than a Grammy award  
That's how much you mean to me**_

_J'ai soulevé des montagnes et brisé des chaines  
Juste pour te retrouver  
Je me suis comporté comme un maniaco-dépressif  
Lorsque tu étais loin de moi  
Dites aux autre filles qu'elles peuvent prendre la sortie,  
Faites le je vous en prie  
Car j'ai enfin trouvé la femme de mes rêves  
Bien plus de valeur qu'un Grammy Award  
Tu vaux bien plus que ça pour moi_

J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à me tenir éloigné de Bella. J'avais essayé de l'incérer dans ma nouvelle bande d'amis, mais on m'avait bien fait comprendre que ça ne se produirait pas, et plus le temps passé et plus j'étais d'accord avec ça. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Je me demandais à chaque seconde où elle n'était pas avec moi ce qu'elle faisait et si elle allait bien. Pour me consoler j'ai été avec pas mal de filles , toute brunes et les yeux marrons mais aucune n'avait son regard chocolat et pas une seule ne lui arrivait à la cheville. Alors j'avais arrêté, comprenant que ces filles me servaient simplement de sbstitut et que je me faisait du mal pour rien. Bella comptait énormément pour moi et pour rien au monde je n'aurai échangé la place qu'elle occupait dans ma vie. Et même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu.

**You can't help but turn them heads  
Knockin' them dead  
Dropping like flies around you  
If I get your body close not letting go  
Hoping you're about to tell them other guys  
They can lose your number you're done!  
They don't get another shot cause you're love drunk  
Like a TV show playing reruns  
Every chance I get, I'mma turn you on**

_Ta beauté leur fait tourner la tête  
Les fait tomber raide dingue  
Ils tournent autour de toi comme des vautours  
Mais si tu deviens mienne rien ne nous séparera  
J'espère que tu vas tous les envoyer balader  
Qu'ils oublient ton numéro car tu es prise!  
Pas un shot de plus car ton amour m'a enivré  
Comme un bonne émission télé,  
A chaque fois que je pourrai je la rediffuserai_

**You could be my it girl  
Baby you're the shit girl  
Lovin' you could be a crime  
Crazy how we fit girl, this it girl  
Give me twenty-five to life  
I just wanna rock all night long  
And put you in the middle of my spotlight  
You could be my it girl  
You're my biggest hit girl  
Let me play it loud  
Let me play it loud like oh oh oh oh (x2)  
**_Tu peux être ma perfection  
Bébé je sais que t'es la bonne  
T'aimer pourrait être un crime  
Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre pas de doute  
Incarcère moi pour 25 ans  
Je suis prêt à m'éclater toute la nuit  
Et viens t'éclater avec moi  
Tu peux être ma perfection  
Tu peux être ma plus belle mélodie  
Laisse moi la jouer  
Laisse moi la jouer haut et fort oh oh oh oh (x2)  
_

Elle attirait beaucoup de mec et je mourrais d'envie de la revendiquer comme ma petite amie lorsqu'il étaient un peu trop entreprenant. Tout simplement parce que je l'aimait comme un dingue et que je ne voulais qu'elle. Je regardais l'horizon et vis que le soleil se couchait.

**Can't seem to stop you from running, running  
Through my, through my mind, mind  
Just keep it coming, coming  
Till I make you mine, mine  
You've got that something, something  
I wanna be with girl  
You're my greatest hit girl  
Just say this is it girl **

_J'ai pas l'impression que tu puisses arrêter, arrêter,  
De trotter dans mon esprit, esprit  
Continues de le faire, le faire  
Jusqu'à ce que tu sois mienne, mienne  
Tu as ce quelque chose, quelque chose  
Dont j'ai besoin Beauté  
Tu es ma plus belle mélodie  
Il suffit que tu l'admette _

**Hey baby  
Don't you know you're my it girl?**

_Ma Beauté  
Ne vois tu pas que tu es ma perfection ?_

- Ca t'embête si on va faire un tour le long de la plage ? Lui demandais-je en me levant.

- Non du tout, ça me ferait très plaisir, me souria-t-elle en se levant à son tour.

On longeait la plage en se parlant et se taquinant, d'ailleurs sans nous en rendre compte nous étions partis assez loin des autres.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ... , dit-elle victorieuse.

- Dit quoi ? Demandais-je perdu.

- Que j'aurais à nouveau très vite l'occasion de partagé un moment exceptionnel avec un garçon qui l'est tout autant, sourit-elle en reprenant ma phrase de la veille.

- Oui, c'est vrai je suis exceptionnel, me vantais-je faussement.

- Qui a dit que parlais de toi ? Ca aurait très bien pu être un moment avec un des Quileutes tout à l'heure , me dit-elle très sérieusement. Puis elle éclata de rire face à mon visage qui -je l'avais senti- s'était décomposé.

- Tu te fou de moi en plus ?! M'outrais-je.

Je la pris par surprise et la poussait au bord de l'eau de manière à ce que ne tombe pas avec elle mais elle tira de toute ces forces sur la menotte et m'entraina avec elle, fière d'elle.

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se retrouve à l'eau tous les deux , releva-t-elle.

- Sauf que cette fois tu portes un soutien-gorge sous ton haut blanc, me moquais-je.

- Cette fois je porte un soutien-gorge , confirma-t-elle.

- Ce qui est vraiment dommange d'ailleur , la taquinais-je.

Elle m'éclaboussa le visage d'eau , faussement exaspérée mais avec un grand sourire , pendant que riais de ma bétise.

**This is it girl**

_Tu es parfaite chérie_

Nous étions sortis de l'eau et nous marchions en direction du camp lorsqu'elle me posa une question :

- Au fait tu le connais d'où toi Jacob ?

- Je courais sur la Push tôt le matin et lui il aimait venir regarder le soleil se levait, puis a force de se croiser le matin, on a fait connaissance et finalement on s'est mis a courrir ensemble. Puis Emmett et venu courrir avec nous une fois, il y a pris goût et à entraîner Jasper avec lui. Mais bon ça n'a durer que 4 mois, Jasper disait que le sport n'était pas pour lui et Emmett qu'il préférait la muscu.

On était presque arrivait au camp mais il me semblait qu'il y avait plus de monde. Les autres devaient être arrivés.

- C'était .. On .. Enfin je veux dire .. C'était lorsqu'on ne se parlait plus ou .. avant ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Non, on se parlait toujours , répondis-je faussement indifférent, en vérité j'étais très mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas présentée alors ? On se disait toujours tout et faisait quasi-tout ensemble.

- Je .. Enfin ... C'est compliqué... Non pas tant que ça en fait , c'est juste que .. j'étais jaloux , avouais-je enfin, et je sais pas si j'avais bien fait.

- Jaloux de quoi ? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

- Que tu te mette en couple avec lui, soyons honnête. Jacob est beau garçon et il est drôle ..ect, avouais-je honteux. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je veux dire , t'étais ma meilleure amie et si tu te mettais en couple j'avais peur qu'on passe moins de temps ensemble et que je passe au second plan, me rattrapais-je.

- C'est ridicule Edward, tu étais aussi mon meilleur ami avec Alice et sincérement tu savais à quel point je vous aimais tous les deux. Et malgrè ce qui s'est passé tu compte toujours beaucoup pour moi ! C'était stupide d'avoir eu peur que ça change quoi que ce soit à nos relation. Rien ni personne n'aurait pu se mettre entre nous et briser les liens qu'on avait !

Un eclat de tristesse brilla dans son regard.

- Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

La culpabilité me frappa de plein fouet. Je ne pouvais le nier, j'avais laissé cette histoire se mettre entre nous. En un sens je le regrettais, nous avions tous plus ou moins souffert de cette periode désastreuse, que ce soit Alice, Papa, Charlie,Maman, Renée, Bella ou moi. Mais une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose de positif ressortirait de tout ça, c'est grâce à cet éloignement que je me suis rendu compte de la place que tenait Bella dans ma vie, je veux dire, autre que celle de ma meilleure amie. Mais celle de la fille dont j'étais fou amoureux. Et si je m'étais éloigné, ce n'était pas pour le simple plaisir de me tenir écarté de leur vie, mais pour les protéger de l'environnement qui m'entourait.

**POV Bella**

A peine on eut posé un pied près du camp que Tanya se leva et se jetta dans les bras d'Edward, entraînant Mike derrière elle.

_Oh non pas lui ! _

- Oh Eddychou, je me demandais bien où tu étais passé ! J'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, j'ai failli partir ! S'exclama-t-elle

_Ben t'aurais mieux fait , ça nous aurait fait des vacances ..._

Elle attrapa Edward par la main et nous fit nous asseoir à côté d'elle et Mike. Depuis ma dernière phrase à son égard, Edward ne m'avait ni adressé la parole, ni ne serait-ce que lancé un regard. Lorsque Tanya vit que je le regardais du coin de l'oeil elle se leva et se rassit sur les genoux d'Edward.

_Si je m'écoutais je lui mettrais mon poing dans la tronche rien que parce qu'elle s'amuse à me provoquer ..._

_Je t'en prie, ne te retiens pas surtout ! J'ai beau être ta conscience là je peux plus me la piffrer !_

_Faut bien que l'une de nous deux se calme .. si je la noyais ça ferait désordre. Et puis impossible de dissimuler le corps dans l'eau, elle remonterait directement à la suface avec ses obus. Faudrait que j'ai une grosse aiguille pour les lui percer avant, chose que je n'ai visiblement pas ... Remarque j'ai la broche à guimauve, ça devrait faire l'affaire ..._

Bella tu t'entends ?! Es-tu vraiment en train de programmer le meurtre de Tanya ?! Juste parce qu'elle s'est assise sur les genoux d'Edward ?! C'est ridicule !

_Mais tellement tentant ..._

Bella !

_Ok ok, ça va j'arrête !_

Par contre c'est fou comme tu peux avoir des envies meurtrières comme ça à l'intérieur et paraître si neutre à l'extérieur !

_Le talent ma chère, le talent ... Et la pratique aussi, elles datent pas d'aujourd'hui ces envies .._

- Bella, tu veux venir sur mes genoux aussi ? Ca évitera de tirer sur nos deux poignets et ça sera plus confortable comme ça, proposa Mike.

_Parles pour toi mon gars ! Je préfère me faire tirailler le poignet dans tous les sens que de m'assoir sur toi !_

- Merci mais non merci Mike, ça va très bien comme ça, souris-je faussement.

- Ok, capitula-t-il.

- J'ai un jeu ! S'écria Alice.

_Oh non , quand Alice a un jeu c'est jamais bon signe !_

- ... mais comme certaines personnes ici sont plus ou moins coincée, comme toi mon Jazzou , ou Bella, et même toi mon cher frère et bien d'autres encore ..

- Je peux vous assurer qu'Eddychou n'est pas du tout coincer .. au contraire, gloussa Tanya comme la dinde qu'elle était, tout en relevant en sourcil et en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Je rêve ou elle tient vraiment à ce que je la tue ?_

Restes zen ...

- .. Et pour décoincer quelqu'un, il y a rien de mieux que l'alcool, alors on va faire un premier jeu tout simple histoire de picoler un peu, et après on fera mon jeu ! Souria-t-elle fière d'elle.

Je le sens pas son jeu .. en plus si faut picoler pour pas se sentir embarassé je crains le pire ..

- Bon alors, le premier jeu c'est le 21 ! Vous connaissez ? Non , bon alors. C'est un jeu débile, je vous l'accorde mais le but c'est de boire !

- Et on a nécessairement besoin de jouer à un jeu débile pour boire ? Demandais-je.

- Non mais c'est plus marrant ! Alors le but du jeu est de réussir à compter jusqu'à 21 ..

- Tu nous prend pour qui ? On a pas tous les capacités intellectuelles de Tanya .. me moquais-je.

Les autres se joignirent à moi tandis que Tanya bouillait de rage.

- Donc je disais, il faut réussir à compter jusqu'à 21 et contrairement à ce qu'on croit c'est pas facile. Donc le premier joueur commence en disant "1" et il donne le sens de jeu par exemple gauche. Celui à sa gauche dit "2" et ainsi desuite. On peut changer le sens du jeu en disant deux chiffres d'affilé par exemple "3; 4" donc celui qui a dit "2" reprend en disant "5". Celui qui termine en disant 21 doit boire deux verres d'alcools. Après y a les petites sanctions. Par exemple on doit boire un verre si on se trompe de nombre, si on dit un nombre alors que c'est pas nous de jouer, si on dit plus de deux nombres d'affilé et si on est trop lent à jouer. Ca parait con et facile comme ça mais ... Bon oui c'est con mais c'est pas si facile une fois que t'as commencer à boire et qu'il faut vite être réactif.

- Moi tant qu'il faut boire ça me branche, lanca Jacob à côté de moi.

- Moi aussi, carrément ! Alors quand est-ce-qu'on commence ?! S'écria Emmett en se levant et en tapant un coup sec dans ses mains.

X-X-X-X

- Ha ! T'as perduuuu , ria sautement Rosalie a Emmett aussi éméchés l'un que l'autre.

Je devais reconnaitre qu'on l'était tous plus ou moins étant donné le nombre de partie qu'on avait fait, on avait largement eu le temps de se prendre chacun un certain nombre de verres.

- C'est pas ma faute Rosiiie, j'ai à peine eu le temps de comprendre que ça avait changer de sens, pleurnicha-t-il, et puis c'est de la faute de Jazzi qui est toujours mort de rire depuis tout à l'heure, ça m'a déconcentré !

Effectivement Jasper, complétement sec, était écroulé de rire dans le sable parce qu'au moment où il était censé suivre avec " trente" il avait dit " vingt-dix", et il en riait toujours depuis au moins un quart d'heure. Alice, elle, avait fait un plongeon dans l'eau et y avait dansé entre temps en criant qu'elle était un génie, allez savoir pourquoi. Tanya, fidèle à elle-même, avait perdue la moitié de ses vêtements, qui à la base étaient déjà peu nombreux, et aguichait tous ce qui lui passait sous la main. Oui oui , même Mike c'est pour dire. D'ailleur, on ignorait si à l'heure actuelle ce dernier était toujours de ce monde, il était face contre le sable et ne bougeait plus. Les Quileutes étaient quant à eux entrain de faire des acrobaties plus loin sur la plage mais s'étalaient une fois sur deux à cause du déséquilibre causé par l'alcool. James, Jane, Tyler, Lauren, Jessica, Benjamin, Austin et Matt faisaient une bataille de sable, certains même se jetaient subitement par terre sans aucune raisons. Ed, lui, faisait la conversation à .. ben à lui même enfaite, ce qu'il disait était incompréhensible mais en tout cas ça avait l'air de bien le faire marrer. Moi ? Il y a de ça deux secondes j'étais en train de me faire fondre un guimauve. Mais quand j'ai aperçu la broche, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de repenser au meurtre de Tanya et à cette pensée je m'étais mise à donner des coups brusques vers l'avant avec ma broche comme l'aurait fait un tireur d'escrime, tout en imaginant les flotteurs de Tanya se dégonfler comme des ballons de baudruche.

- Youhouuu les amiiis, j'adore trooop cette soirée ! Venez on va s'éclateeer avec mon autre jeu, s'excita Alice.

Tous le monde se réunit plus ou moins -plutôt moins que plus si vous voulez mon avis- pour écouter Alice.

- Alooors en fait mon jeu c'est qu'il faut se la passer sans la faire tomber, elle éclata de rire puis s'arrêta quand elle vit que personne ne suivait, ben quoi il est pas bien mon jeu ?

- Hahahaha ! Vingt-dix ! Explosa Jasper en s'écroulant de nouveau.

- Ed mon pote, ta soeur elle est bourrée, elle est même capable d'expliquer son jeu en entier, se parla Edward avec un sourire d'imbécile heureux.

- Rohh mais c'est vous qui prenez rien. On est tous debout en cercle ..

- A la ronde du muguet sans rire et sans parler .. ! l'interrompit Rosalie en commençant à chantonner puis elle pouffa de rire.

- ... donc je disais on est en cercle. Le premier joueur a une carotte entre les genoux, le but et de se la faire passer en la tenant seulement par les genoux sans la faire tomber et qu'elle revienne à la personne du départ. A chaque tour fait on coupe un morceau de carotte. On peut mettre de la musique histoire de mettre une petite ambiance, finit-elle souriante et fière.

Alice commença et la fit passer à Jasper, qui lui la passa à Emmett et ainsi de suite. Les premiers tours s'effectuèrent sans grands problèmes et la carotte était déjà pas mal coupée.

- Mais Emmett rentre la mieux ! Rouspéta Rosalie.

A ce commentaire Alice explosa de rire, il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre à quoi elle avait pensé. De son côté Tanya, ne faisait que regarder Edward de manière suggestive à chaque fois qu'il lui faisait passer. Elle rajoutait certains commentaires, qui eux n'étaient pas drôle étant donné qu'ils n'étaient pas spontanés comme celui de Rosalie. En fin de compte se fût Tanya qui finit par gagner et qui resta avec le petit morceau de carotte.

- Tu m'étonnes, avec tous ce qui lui passe dessus elle a dû en voir de toute les tailles, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Finalement on se rassit tous autour du feu à continuer d'écouter de la musique tout en fredonnant pendant l'heure qui suivit. Emmett et Matt partirent chercher les couvertures dans les voiture pour qu'on puisse se coucher. Une fois qu'Edward et moi avions accéder à une couverture on s'installa au sol et se blotit l'un contre l'autre. On se fixait mutuellement comme on avait l'habitude de le faire avant de s'endormir, mais cette fois il se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser, je me décalais pourtant afin que ma tête attérisse sur son épaule et je le pris dans mes bras. Ca faisait du bien après toute une soirée à m'ignorer, mais je ne voulais plus qu'on s'embrasse comme on l'avait fait au milieu de cette piste de danse ou encore hier soir. La prochaine fois où les lèvres d'Edward caresseront les miennes ne sera plus un acte d'affection mais une preuve d'amour, foi de Swan !

**Voilà , je vous l'avez dit , il s'est pas passé grand chose mais au moins ils ont tous bien profité de la soirée x) Je vous promet pas de date pour la suite j'espère juste que ce ne sera pas trop long. Pour celle qui ne lisent pas les notes en haut de page je répète ce que j'ai déjà dit: sur 69 personnes qui lisent la fic il n'y a eu que 5 personnes qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage au chap précédent et c'est pas très motivant :( Alors s'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça prend deux secondes et pour moi c'est beaucoup de plaisir que de lire ce que vous écrivez, c'est pour ainsi dire ma seule récompense. Alors svp REVIEWS *_***


	18. IMPORTANT !

**/!\** Non désolée, ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais une** note explicative importante. /!\**

Je vais vous expliquer tout depuis le début :

En fait j'ai commencer cette fic à 13 ans, j'étais pas très réfléchie, et du coup j'ai fais une des plus grosse boulette qu'on puisse faire concernant une fic: je l'ai commencé en me basant sur une scène que j'ai imaginé sans avoir d'histoire construite autour. Du coup je me suis lancée un peu en freestyle comme on dit, sans savoir où j'allais et du coup j'ai improvisé une histoire un peu bidon. Je vous avoue que ça m'a très vite destabilisé parce que des personnes, en locurances vous, comptaient sur la suite et je n'avais aucune inspiration n'ayant aucune ligne directive et je me suis laissée dépasser. Du coup j'en suis même arrivée à un point où j'avais envie d'arrêter plutôt que de faire n'importe quoi. Sauf que j'ai pas pu m'y résoudre et j'ai ensuite eu une histoire mieux construite en cours de route, le truc c'est que ça collait plus trop avec ce que j'avais déjà écrit et maintenant il ya beaucoup d'incohérences je trouve. Ca se ressent surtout dans les premiers chapitres, on voit bien que suis complètement perdue. Pour que vous compreniez mieux ce que veux dire j'ai quelques exemples : Dans les premiers chapitres je dis que Bella était, il y a quelques années, au lycée de Phoenix alors que plus tard je dis qu'Edward, Alice et Bella sont amis depuis tout petits, ça colle pas surtout que Bella au début est surprise que Carlisle connaisse Charlie alors que devrait être logique.. enfin bref. Ensuite au début je les fait participer à une association pendant 3 mois ou un truc comme ça en tant que sanction pour la bataille de nourriture et au bout de trois fois qu'il y vont, on en entend plus parler. Le fait que j'annonce qu'il soit en internat pour finalement les faire vivre chez papa/maman c'est n'importe quoi .. Il y a beaucoup d'autres incohérences dont je ne peux pas parler puisque c'est en rapport avec la suite mais ça me freine vraiment. J'avoue que je suis vraiment perdue et je ne sais pas quoi faire même si la réponse me paraît évidente et je crois qu'il faut que je m'y résoude pour le bien de la fic. **JE VAIS L'ARRETER ET LA RECOMMENCER DU DEBUT **en supprimant ou remplaçant les éléments dérangeants et en la structurant parce que je ne peux pas continuer comme ça, c'est pénible, et pour vous et pour moi. Quoi qu'il en soit je pense qu'elle ne pourra être que meilleure en tout cas en ce qui concerne les premiers chapitres. J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas mais je pense que c'est mieux comme ça. Il va donc falloir que je la supprime, que je trouve un** nouveau titre et un nouveau résumé**. Je ne la supprimerai que lorsque je republierai le premier chapitre comme ça je pourrais vous prévenir du nom etc ..

Dites moi quand même ce que vous en pensez même si je suis certaine de mon choix, histoire d'avoir votre ressenti ..

Par conséquent je ne sais pas quand est-ce-que je commencerai à la republier mais il me faut quand même un temps de reflexion car la première partie de l'histoire est à revoir entièrement. Voilà, je savais que tôt ou tard ça finirai comme ça, et même si j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt je ne regrette pas mon choix, j'espère à très bientôt ! Biiisous !


	19. Quelques questions

Désolée ce n'est toujours pas l'annonce de la reprise de la fic mais justement comme je suis en train d'y travailler j'aurais quelques choses à vous demander : Que ne voulez-vous absolument pas que je retire de la fic ?

Voulez-vous que je mette d'autres personnages en avant (ou alors je le fais à ma guise) ? Si oui, lesquels ?

Est-ce que ça interesserait quelqu'un d'être ma bêta pour la fic à venir ?

Et cette dernière est plutôt d'ordre technique: Comment fait-on les lignes grises qui séparent les notes de début et de fin de chapitre du chapitre lui-même ?

Merci d'avance pour les réponses qui seront apporter à mes questions et j'espère à bientôt, bisous ! ;)


	20. Note

Coucou ! :)

Je sais que ça fait un moment que j'ai pas donné de nouvelles alors je me demandais si ça vous interessez toujours que je fasse la réécriture ou si maintenant ça ne vous dit plus rien ? Je veux savoir puisque, étant donné que c'est les vacances, je m'y suis remis plus sérieusement et j'ai écris le résumé, le prologue et les deux premiers chapitres mais ce n'est pas sans difficultés. Alors si ça n'interesse que trois personnes sur toute celles qui suivaient la fic, ça ne vaut pas le coup ^^

Dites le moi en review ou en MP au choix, même celles que ça n'interesse pas j'aimerais le savoir s'il vous plaît ;) Merci d'avance !

Gros bisous :))


End file.
